I'm in Love with a Rockstar
by teamjacobrulez
Summary: In hopes of forgetting 'him,' Bella moves back to Florida for a fresh start. Cocky and arrogant Blake Stone rocks into her life. She knew that rockstars were bad news but for some reason she just couldn't pull away. He was just the distraction she needed.
1. Blake Stone

Chapter 1: Blake Stone

**Bella POV**

I can't believe he really left me. I was so devastated. I ended up breaking down in the middle of the forest. Luckily, I was found by Sam, the man my dad had asked for help to find me. My dad sent a whole search party to go looking for me. Apparently, I had been gone for hours, yet I couldn't even tell the difference. He said that it would be as if he never existed. He went into my room and took away all the things that his family gave to me. The pictures taken by Alice, the radio from my car that Emmett had set up, the plane tickets to Florida that were given to me by Esme and Carlisle, even the CD that he gave to me for my birthday!!

It's been a 5 months, and I still believe that this is a horrible nightmare. That one day, I'm just going to wake up and be back in the safe arms of my vampire boyfriend. How ironic, that I would be safe in the arms of a vampire. Even though he made it pretty clear that he no longer wanted me, I still love him and my heart is shattering into smaller pieces every day from all the pain.

I can no longer eat, sleep, speak, or even breathe. It hurts even more when I hear their names. Just the slightest sign of them brings pain to my heart, and I find it getting harder and harder to breathe. I am now nothing more than a lifeless zombie. Sure, I go to school and follow the same routines as many kids of my age do, but I do them without emotion. I loathe myself. I hate myself for not being good enough. To be worthy enough for _his _love. To be worthy enough for _him._

Everyone can see the change in me. I no longer have that glint in my eyes when I'm filled with excitement or happiness. All I can feel is pain, remorse, and anger. My dad has to force me to eat and go to school. He brought me to a doctor once and the doctor announced me as hopeless. After that, I didn't do anything more than sulk in my bedroom. Every night, I get nightmares. I would always scream _his _name followed by the words "don't leave me," or "I love you."

"That's it Bella!! I'm sending you back to your mother!!" my dad's angry voice brought me out of my self loathing.

"I can't take seeing you like this. I want the old Bella back and if sending you back to your mom is what it takes, then so be it!!" he added.

"You're sending me to Florida?" I asked barely concerned.

"Yes, it's for your own good," he answered.

"Okay," my voice barely a whisper.

"Okay? You're okay with this?" he asked in shock.

"You're right, I need a fresh start. This place is full of painful memories and I don't think I can take it anymore. I think that Florida could be a good way to start brand new," I said truly meaning it. Then again I could have just been saying it to try to convince myself. Well, either way, it worked.

"I already have your plane ticket. You're due to leave in two days," my dad added.

"Thank you Dad," I said.

"I love you kiddo, don't you ever forget that. I just….. I want, no, need to see you happy again and obviously being here is not doing you any good," he explained as he held me in a tight hug.

"I love you too Dad. I know that you're doing this for my own good and it's just about time that I fix my life," I replied.

"Alright, well you better start packing," he smiled at me before slipping out of the room.

I stood up wiping away the unshed tears that collected in my eyes. I walked down to the garage to get my suitcase and brought it back to my room. As I walked over to my closet, I stepped on a wooden plank and it creaked. I got curious so I kneeled down and took a look at it. It seemed to be out of place so I pulled it up and tried to fix it.

I was shocked at what I saw underneath. It was my stuff!! All of the stuff that I thought Edward had taken away from me laid beneath it. The pictures, the tickets, everything!! But when I saw them, I no longer felt any love towards the items that were given to me by my once loved family. All I could feel was the anger and pain that they had left behind.

"It will be as if you never existed, my ass," I chuckled darkly.

I put the items inside of a box and brought it outside. I crumpled up paper and stuffed it on top of them. I ran inside the house to get a lighter and put the box in fire.

"This is what I felt when you all left me. It felt like I was living in a burning hell," I whispered knowing very well that Alice could see and hear what I was doing and saying.

"I am never going to cry for any of you again. I will pretend as if I never met you. Like what he said, it will be as if you never existed. You no longer mean anything to me, not a single thing at all," I finished.

I watched as my once treasured items burned like hell. And I watched it burn with satisfaction. It feels like, I had done it to get closure and that a whole burden has been lifted off of my shoulders.

"Bells what are you doing?" my dad asked as he stepped outside to see what was going on.

"Getting closure," I said simply.

"Were those……? I see," he nodded in understanding.

"From this day forward, I'll be back to same old Bella. I promise you that Dad," I gave him my word.

"I'm glad Bella. I really missed you," he said.

"Me too," I added.

I walked back upstairs to pack my stuff. I don't know how I did it, but I was able to pack everything I owned into my suitcase. I looked into the mirror and saw a ghost of what I used to be. Purple bruises lay under my eyes, my body was very frail, skinny, and weak, but….. my eyes. Oh my eyes!! They no longer held the same pain and anger that it used to. I actually had emotion and happiness in them.

I asked my dad if we could eat out today. He said yes. We went to a steakhouse and boy did I eat a lot!! I ate three whole steaks and lots of fries and rice. My dad seemed to have approved of my new found diet. He loved that I'm back to my old eating habits. I was glad too. I looked at myself again in the mirror after we went back home. I looked a bit better. My body seemed to have digested the food pretty fast, because I wasn't as skinny anymore. My skin also started to gain color again. That night, I slept with no nightmares. No nightmares!! I fell into a dreamless sleep and I felt like I was in complete bliss.

The next morning I woke up and went into the bathroom. I looked once again in the mirror and noticed that the purpled bruises under my eyes had disappeared. I looked like my normal self again. I may need to eat a lot again today to gain back some weight. I would love to do that, I missed how good food actually tasted like when you were happy. Like I am now.

I decided that I wanted to go out today and I did. I wore a pair of skinny jeans, a black v-neck shirt, and a dark blue south pole jacket. I put on my black vans and grabbed my wallet and keys as I set out. I jumped into my car and drove to the mall. As I was walking through the mall, I bumped into Jessica and her "posse." Stupid bitch treated me like shit when I started to date Edward and treated me like a slut when they left. Damn hypocrite. That's right, I can say his name without hurting anymore.

"Bella?" a soft voice asked. I knew that voice, it was Angela's.

"Hey Angela," I waved at her.

"You look…. great," she gave me a genuine smile.

"Thanks," I blushed. Well, that's one thing that I haven't done for weeks. My face had practically been drained out of color because of my lack of nutrition.

"You blushed," she said astonished.

"Huh, I guess I did," I said returning her smile.

"Whatever you're still a stupid bitch," Jessica said sneeringly.

"Look who's talking. Hypocrite," I snorted.

"Like what does that even mean?" she asked in her nasally voice.

"Wow, a hypocrite and a dumbass. I didn't think you could be any retarded than I thought you were, but I guess I was proven wrong," I said with a triumphant smirk. A few "ooohs," "snaps," and "burns" filled the air.

"Why you – " she was about to slap me but a hand stopped her and shut her up in the way.

"Don't hurt her Jessica. You call her a slut and a bitch when you clearly know, or maybe you don't, but we clearly know that you're more of a slut and a bitch than Bella could ever be. So you have no right to call her those names because they obviously fit you better," Angela defended for me.

"If it isn't already obvious, you're like totally out of the group," Jessica hissed.

"You don't have to do that because I was never in your group in the first place….. bitch," Angela brought her fist and connected it with Jessica's nose. Angela immediately grabbed my hand and ran with me away from their so called "group."

We stopped running panting and laughing at our new found behavior.

"I haven't felt that good since….. never," Angela said and it brought us to another fit of laughter.

"Thank you for defending me Angela. You're the only true friend that I've ever had here," I gave her a thankful hug.

"No problem Bella. That's what friends are for," she gave me a huge smile.

We linked hands and walked through the mall as we enjoyed ourselves. We passed by a music store and it had a song playing by someone named Blake Stone. Who's that?

"Angela, who's Blake Stone?" I asked curiously.

"You don't know who Blake Stone is?" she asked in shock. I shook my head.

"Well, I can't really blame you since you've been out of it for a whole month. He's a new singer but his songs have been off the charts!! Every girl in our school has been swooning and daydreaming about him. I can't blame them either because he is hottt!!" she squealed.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd live the day to hear you call someone hot. He must be that awesome," I laughed.

"He really is. I love his music too," she added.

"Rockstars aren't really that great though Angela. I bet he's just another one of those stuck up guys who can't get over themselves," I snorted.

"Think what you want Bella, but he's amazing," she sighed dreamily. What the hell happened to Angela?

We went to lots of stores and bought new clothes. By the end of the day, I was laughing freely and happily. I really have changed. I told her about my move and she seemed saddened by it but she was happy that I was a fresh new start.

"I'll see you soon Angela," I waved goodbye.

"I'll miss you Bella," she said.

"You too!" I shouted as I ran to my car trying to avoid the rain.

I drove back home and eventually fell back to a once again dreamless sleep.

"Bella, it's time for your big move," my dad said as he shook me to wake up, "You've got three hours before your flight leaves."

When I heard three hours, I bust up from my sleeping position and hurriedly started getting ready. I took a nice long shower. I dried my hair and put on my clothes. I wore my blue converse, skinny jeans, and a blue paramore scoop neck shirt. I brushed my hair a bit to untangle it then grabbed my shoulder bag. I packed a book, my iPod, and other necessities in it for the flight.

"Dad I'm ready!!" I shouted from upstairs as I put on my jacket.

We both got into his car as he drove to the airport. After a few minutes, we had arrived and started saying our goodbyes to each other.

"See you soon Bells, I love you," he said against me.

"I love you too Dad," I gave him a kiss on the cheek before entering the gates to my plane. I waved goodbye to him and saw that he let a few tears escape his eyes. I was really going to miss him.

**After the flight (Now in Florida)**

I stepped off of the plane and walked towards the waiting area of the airport.

"Bella!!" someone tackled me into a hug.

"Mom?" I asked.

"I've missed you so much!!" she exclaimed as she hugged me even harder.

"Give the girl some space Renee," a manly voice chuckled.

"Phil?" I asked.

"It's good to have you back kid," he gave me a small hug.

"I have my baby girl back, this is great!" my mom started to bounce and clap her hands happily.

"I missed you too Mom," I started to return her hug.

"Come on, you need to see you new home," she said excitedly.

Phil grabbed my bags and carried them for me as my mom pulled me through the crowds as fast as she could. We finally reached their car and Mom couldn't wait for us to get home. She kept saying "are we there yet?" or "Phil, will you drive faster?" Finally we arrived at their new home, or I guess I should say MY new home.

"Oh Mom, it's gorgeous," I said in astonishment.

"Come on, you need to see your room. I had it all decorated, painted, and stuff," she pulled me up the stairs then opened the door.

It was beautiful. The room's colors contained blue and pink. I'm not usually a fan of the color pink, but I loved how it tied the room all together. The furniture looked like they were meant for me. It was modern yet looked like it was designed for a teenager. **(AN: The picture of the room is up on my website)**

"I love it!!" I gave her a huge hug and she returned it happily.

"I knew it. Ha! Told you so," she stuck her tongue out at Phil. He just laughed it off, clearly amused with his wife.

"Get some rest honey. School starts tomorrow and I want you to be prepared for it," she suggested.

"Okay, thanks Mom," I said before she and Phil left my new room.

I set up my alarm clock to wake up at 6 am. I didn't want to be late on my first day to school. Damn, I can't believe I actually said that. I have a feeling that I'm going to like it here.

I woke up from the loud blast that came from my alarm clock.

"That's Blake Stone's new single Hero!!" the speaker of the radio announced. Blake Stone? Again? He must be really famous. Too bad I don't give a shit. Stupid rockstars.

I got out of bed and started to get ready. I got into the shower and took a quick bath. Then I plugged in my hair dryer and started to dry my hair. I wore my undergarments then put on a black tank top and a white ruffled skirt. What? I do wear skirts for your information, I just never wore them back in Forks because it was always too cold. I slipped on black ballet flats and brushed my hair to its normal wavy self. I skipped down the stairs to be greeted by my happy and excited mom.

"Guess what?" she asked. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I got you a new car!!" she exclaimed.

"Wha – what?!" I choked on the piece of bread that I was eating.

She brought me outside and I was faced with a large mound that was covered. She pulled the cover off and a Jaguar XF Coupe was underneath it.

"You got me a Jaguar!!!" I screamed.

"You like it?" she asked.

"I love it!! Thank you Mom!!" I ran to her and held her in a hug.

"Can't…. breathe," she choked out.

"I'm sorry," I started fixing her clothes.

"Go on honey, get ready. I have your bag inside of the car. I bought you all the things you would need," she said.

"You're the best Mom," I gave her a kiss on the cheek as she handed me the keys to my new car. A freaking Jaguar!! I have the best mom in the world!!

As I pulled out of the driveway, I realized that I had no idea how to get to the school. I rummaged through my bag and saw a paper where my mom had written the directions to get to school. I followed the directions and arrived at the school 15 minutes later. That wasn't so bad. I saw an open spot in the parking lot and I was about to take it when a rude car cut me and took it instead. Four guys came out of the car high fiving each other. I couldn't see their faces clearly though.

"Bastards," I cussed under my breath.

I drove around the parking lot again. It took me 10 minutes but I was finally able to park my car. I had a feeling that this school wasn't going to be as easy as Forks. I just have to be the new student again. Really? It feels so de ja vu. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag before walking towards the main office. But I never made it because I bumped into someone. I fell onto the floor and all of my stuff fell from my bag.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I asked rather harshly.

I went on a kneeling position and started collecting my stuff. I looked up and gazed into deep blue eyes. I almost melted in them but I shrugged it away. He also had chocolate brown hair.

"New student?" he asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled rudely before standing up.

I dusted off the dirt got on my clothes.

"Blake Stone," he held out his hand. I didn't grab it. I was in too much shock as I realized who he was.

Blake Stone? As in the rockstar? Damn it.

Damn it all to hell.

**How did you guys like that for the first chapter?? Did you like it? hate it? love it? Please review and let me know!!!**

**This is my new story to make up for the other story that I just ended. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! =D  
**


	2. Rockstar

Chapter 2: Rockstar

**Bella POV**

I stared at him with my eyes open wide. Really? This could only happen to me. Some famous rockstar just happens to go to my new school, and I bump into him. I must be the person who gets the worst luck in the world.

"Sorry," he apologized again as he pulled his hand back. His eyes were twinkling and he almost dazzled me. Keyword: almost.

"It doesn't work on me," I gave him a slight smirk.

"What doesn't work on you?" he asked as if he had no idea.

"Nothing," I said as I brushed past him. He seemed a bit taken back that I didn't react like a normal girl would to a rockstar, but he didn't leave me alone.

"Wait, I never got your name," he said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," I answered before leaving him behind.

He stayed there with a shocked expression on his face. Stupid rockstars and thinking that they're all that. Well newsflash to him!! I couldn't care any less.

I finally made it to the main office. On my way there, I decided that I would call him rockstar instead of Blake. To me, he just seems like one of those typical 'I'm so awesome and I can make you fall in love with me' type of guy. I mean, come on, he didn't even bother help me with my things!!

"What can I do for you?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I'm a new student," I answered.

"Oh yes!! I heard about you. Well, here is your schedule and the map to the school. Could you make sure that you get your program card signed by all of your teachers?" she asked as she handed me the papers. I nodded.

"Would you like me to highlight the fastest routes to your classes?" she asked sweetly.

"That would be great." I returned her smile.

She highlighted the routes on the map then handed it back to me.

"Have a nice day dear," she waved goodbye.

"You too," I looked at the name plate, "Mrs. Andrews."

I looked at my map and started following the route she highlighted for my homeroom. After a couple minutes, I had bumped into someone again.

"What the – Oh it's you again," I said.

"Are you my personal stalker now?" he said teasingly.

"In your dreams rockstar. If I wanted to be your stalker, I would be a part of your stupid fan club. No thank you," I replied harshly.

I walked past him again, but he caught up with me.

"Wait!" he shouted after me.

"What do you want now?" I groaned.

"Room 37?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"Room 37. That's your homeroom right?" he pointed to my map, "Luckily for you, it's mine too."

He gave me another one of his smiles. Damn, those cute dimples – wait, what am I thinking?!?! No Bella, rockstars are bad for you. They're stuck up and snobby.

"Great," I muttered. We walked side by side through the halls.

"Just wondering, but did I do something to make you dislike me?" he asked.

"Well, for one you're a rockstar," I said simply.

"So?"

"I just don't like you or the type of guy you are," I answered.

"But you don't even know me," he whined.

"Exactly," I said with a smirk. **(AN: I got these lines from the movie Starstruck. I thought it was really cute so I put it down)**

"If you knew me, I bet you'd think otherwise," he gave me another smile.

"Can you please stop doing that?" I groaned.

"Doing what?" he asked innocently.

"Oh please don't act so innocent. You know exactly what I'm talking about," I told him.

"No, I really don't," he replied.

"Whatever. Come on rockstar we'll be late for homeroom," I said.

"Rockstar?" he asked amused.

"Yup and that's all you are to me. No more, no less," I answered before entering my homeroom class.

I immediately took a seat on one of the empty seats. I could hear whispers about why I just walked in with Blake Stone by my side. Who the hell were they kidding? He's not that hot. _Yes he is!!_ Shut up stupid brain!!

I introduced myself to the teacher and got him to sign my program. He asked me to introduce myself, which I did. Rockstar's eyes twinkled again when he finally discovered my name. Then I returned to my seat. Suddenly, the door opened and a girl walked in with two others flanking her. She looked so fake. She was wearing a short ass skirt and a shirt so tight that her boobs were practically falling out of them. I bet those were fake too. One word: silicon. Her face was also covered with lots of make up. It wasn't even attractive anymore. Just plain ugly. Her eyes snapped to mine and glared at me a bit before turning around to face rockstar. That fucking bitch.

"Hey baby," she said in her supposedly sexy voice as she took a seat in his lap. Talk about gross!!

"We've been over this Stephanie," Blak – ahem rockstar started.

"When are you ever going to give in?" she whined.

"Never," he said in her face, "now get off of me before I tell the paparazzi that I have a crazy hooker stalking me."

There was a chorus of 'burns,' 'ouches,' and 'snaps' that filled the air. Even my own mouth dropped open. He just called her a hooker. She huffed and turned back the other way, then took a seat in a chair that had her name engraved on it. Really? What a bitch.

I turned around to look at rockstar again and he was staring at me with curiosity. I blushed under his gaze. He smiled at me then gave me a wink. That boy has gotta stop doing that!! It's driving me crazy. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to my notebook. After a few more minutes, the bell rang again. I held the map in my hand and tried to find my way again. Suddenly, the map was taken away from me. I looked up and saw that rockstar was looking at the routes carefully.

"You can't just take my map away against my free will," I said harshly as I grabbed the map back.

"Bad news, you have every class with me," he gave me a grin. Seriously?!

"Good news is, you're stuck with me for the rest of the school year," he smiled ever wider and his dimples began to show. Fuck, I'm a goner.

"What do you mean good news? They're both bad news to me," I groaned.

"Oh but they're good news to me," his eyes held humor and happiness in them.

"Why are you making an effort with me? I hate you," I said.

"I'd really like to be your friend, if you'd let me be," his eyes were pleading. Damn those eyes!!

"Can you stop doing that with your eyes? Please, I'm dying over here," I grunted.

"I'm not doing anything," he replied.

"Yes you are, it's like…. like you're trying to dazzle me or something," I said.

"Is it working?" he teased.

"No, but it's getting annoying," I answered.

"Guess I'll just have to keep trying," he grinned even wider.

"You're just wasting your time," I said to him.

"So about the friend thing…." He trailed off.

"I'll think about it, but in the meantime you'll just have to settle as my tour guide," I gave him a smile.

"You actually smiled at me!! Score!!" he spun around and pumped his fists victoriously.

"You're a dork," I laughed, "lead the way."

He led me throughout the school before stopping at Room 24 for our history class. He opened the door for me and let me in.

"That was very gentleman-y, thanks," I commented. He smiled back. He's going to be the death of me. **(AN: I never truly understood that phrase, but it sounds cool ^_^)**

History class went by pretty fast. The teacher was okay but sometimes he just talked way too much. I didn't have to do much because I was still 'settling in,' according to the teacher. I didn't mind. The students in here are starting to get on my nerves. They've already spread rumors that I was Bla – I mean rockstar's new girlfriend. Some are saying that I'm 'just' his cousin. We don't even look alike. What are they stupid??

The bell for second period rang and I was out of my seat as fast as lightning. I couldn't wait to stop hearing their whispers and gossip. Rockstar caught up to me though. He was panting.

"Why'd you leave so fast?" he asked between breaths.

"I've barely been here for one day and I'm already the main topic of the whole school. It was getting annoying," my face clearly showed annoyance.

"Because you're hanging out with me," he sighed sadly. Oh, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"Don't you have any real friends here at all?" I asked.

"No, not really. The guys just hang out with me because it gives them popularity. The girls, well…. all they do is lust over me," he replied.

"Wow, your life sucks," I said to him. I didn't really mean it, because mine is so much worse.

"I know," he added.

"Just try living my life," I muttered.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

Rockstar and I went to our next three classes in a blur. By the time I knew it, it was lunch time already. Damn, I didn't even make a single friend. I knew it. I'm now the most officially hated person in this school. They probably like the nerds better than me!!

"I am sooo not wanted in this school," I said to myself as rockstar and I made our way to the cafeteria.

"Are you talking to yourself?" he asked with an amused expression.

"Why yes, yes I am," I answered with a smile. He returned it.

He opened the door to the cafeteria and all eyes were now locked on us. I hate attention.

"Rockstar, I think I'll eat outside," I whispered.

He opened his mouth in protest but was cut off when someone called for him.

"Yo Blake, over here man!!" someone shouted.

He looked at me apologetic and walked over to his friends. Typical. I can't believe that I really thought that he would actually hang out with me. Why in the world did I even think that in the first place?!

I stood in line then got my food. I could feel all of the students burning holes in my back. It was getting really annoying. If they didn't stop soon, I'm going to have a major breakdown. I walked out and started looking for the quad. I found it but it seemed empty. I guess they all like staying inside.

I took a seat in one of the benches and set my stuff down. I opened my bag and took out my 'Pride and Prejudice' book. I read my book as I ate. This was really nice. It felt relaxing. I was the only one here. No annoying students or a freaking rockstar. Just me. But of course, it didn't last. When does it ever?

"Stupid bitch," a girl spat.

I turned around and came face to face with an angry Stephanie and her 'posse'. Shit.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me right. You think you can just steal Blake from me? Well think again," she sneered.

"First of all, why would I want Mr. Rockstar? To me, he's just some stuck up little boy who thinks he's all that. Number two, I didn't want him around. He was the one following me. I told him so many times to leave me alone, but nooo, he wouldn't. Third of all, don't call me a bitch unless you know that you aren't one, because clearly you are," I hissed at her.

"You've got attitude, I like that," she had an evil glint in her eye.

"Sorry, but I'll pass," I said coldly.

"You don't know what you're missing," she added tauntingly before leaving me in my silence once more. That girl confuses me to no end. She hates me, then suddenly likes me? What the hell??

I sat back down on the bench and took deep breaths. I really thought that I was going to like it here, but it seems even tougher than my first day on Forks. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. A soft voice began to talk to me.

"Are you the new student?" the voice asked.

My eyes snapped open and I gazed into the brown eyes of a brown haired girl.

"Yeah," I answered nervously. I had no idea whether or not she was going to be one of those girls who hated me.

"I'm Audrey, but you can call me Audi for short," she smiled at me and offered her hand. Hmm, I guess she's not one of those girls. I shook it with a smile.

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I added.

"So first day and you're already having a tough time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't understand why they're making all these rumors about me already. Sure I was hanging out with Blak – I mean rockstar, but it's nothing more than that," I explained.

"Why do you call him rockstar? He has a name you know," she told me as she took a seat on the bench as well.

"It's just that, that's all he is to me, you know? Nothing but a rockstar," I answered.

"There's more to him than that though," Audi added.

"How would you know?" I challenged.

"Hahaha it's because I'm his cousin," she whispered in my ear. My eyes widened.

"Seriously?" I asked in shock.

"Yupp, seriously. No one in the school knows though, well except you… now. Blake doesn't want the paparazzi to be after me too," she laughed a bit.

"That's very thoughtful of him," I said.

"He's really sweet and nice if you get to know him. He's like my favorite cousin ever. It's just that whole stereotype thing that people always develop," she added.

"Did he send you here to say these things or something?" I almost panicked.

"Oh no!! I came here because I saw how you were being treated today. I thought that you might need a friend," she answered.

"Ok good," I said relieved.

"I'm probably going to be the only decent friend you'll have in this school, trust me, I know. I have friends here but I don't trust them at all," she warned me.

"Thanks for telling me that. I'll keep it in mind," I thanked her.

"No problem. I believe we have 5th period PE together," she seemed excited by the fact.

"How'd you know that?" I asked cautiously.

"I heard that you and Blake had the exact same schedules, so I just figured," she grinned.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad here. I hope.

**That's the end of chapter 2!! Sorry if I wasn't able to update that quick. I was grounded from my laptop for a couple of days. Sorry!! Anyways, thanks for all my reviewers and readers already. You guys are awesome!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^  
**


	3. The Guy Next Door

Chapter 3: The guy next door

**Bella POV**

Audi and I hung out for the rest of the lunch period. We got to know each a bit. I learned that she and rockstar are related through their moms. She told me that she's lived here in Florida her whole life. She said that she would never live anywhere else unless she was forced to. Her favorite color is blue and she loves to play sports. She's a part of the school's soccer team and she's the most favored player.

I also told her about me. The first thing I told her was my lack of coordination. If we were going to be friends, I wanted her to know about it so she didn't force me to do something that would challenge my coordination. I told her how I came to live here, which included the Cullens. But of course, I skipped the whole vampire thing. Even though, I'm over them it was still a bit hard for me to talk about them. Audi noticed my difficulty, so she changed the subject.

The bell for the end of lunch rang and we both got up and collected our things.

"It was really nice meeting you Audi," I gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm honored to be your first friend in the school," she returned the gesture, "Actually if you don't mind, I'd like to eat lunch with you every day from now on. You seem to be the only good person in this school."

"That would be great. I love your company," I told her.

"This is awesome. I'll be your new best friend," she gave me a hug which I, surprisingly, returned.

We linked arms and started making our way to 5th period PE. I didn't have to dress today because I don't have the right clothes. I just took a seat in one of the benches and watched the other classes.

"Hey Bella!!" Audi's voice echoed in my ear as she took a seat next to me.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked.

"I am, but Mr. Deniston loves me so he let me off," she explained with a grin. I laughed.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this, but who exactly are the Cullens and why do you hurt so much when you talk about them?" she asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"The Cullens were once like my second family. Keyword: were. You see, Edward, the youngest son, was my boyfriend. I loved him and also his family. I thought we were doing great until my 18th birthday. He broke up with me and took his family with him. What hurt me the most was how they just up and left me. Alice, his sister, was my best friend and she didn't even bother to say goodbye to me. I just woke up the next day and they were gone," I explained.

"That's kinda harsh don't you think? Sure he broke up with you, but why did he have to take his family with him? Or better yet, why did they have to leave town?" she said.

"I know, that's what confuses me to no end too," I added.

"Change of subject. So…. about Blake," she started. Where is she going with this?

"What about him?" I retorted.

"He's walking over here," she stated.

"Great," I muttered.

"Why do you seem down about it?" Audi asked.

"Long story," I replied. Actually, I just didn't want to explain.

"Hey Audi," he said before turning to me, "Bella."

I turned away from him. I looked around trying to settle my eyes on something other than him.

"Yo," Audi laughed. She nudged me to talk.

"What? Oh yeah, hey," I said awkwardly.

"Sorry for leaving, I – " I cut him off.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not like I expected you to say. Obviously, your reputation is very important. I understand that, you are a rockstar after all," I retaliated a bit more harshly than I had intended to. His face fell.

"Oh no, it's okay Blake. I kept her company," Audi saved.

"Okay," he said with his voice a bit broken.

"Look sorry, that came out harsher than I meant to say it," I apologized.

"It's alright. I kind of deserved that anyways," his face lit up again.

"Kind of? You did deserve it," I teased.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I did," his face broke out into a smile.

"You shouldn't stop smiling. It doesn't fit you," I commented. His smile got even wider.

"Hey sorry guys but I gotta go. Mr. Deniston's calling for me. See ya!!" Audi waved goodbye.

"Bye Audi," we said at the same time. I looked down and blushed a bit. Luckily, he didn't notice.

"So you know that were related?" rockstar asked.

"That you guys are cousins? Yeah, I know. I just don't understand how you could be related to such a sweet girl," I said teasingly.

"I am offended," he replied in mock hurt.

"No you're not," I added.

"Okay, fine. I'm not," he grinned again.

"Just wondering, but if you're so famous then how come there aren't much paparazzi here?" I asked.

"It's because the school doesn't allow it. The paparazzi are pretty much scared of the principal, so they tend to stay away until school ends. That's why school is kind of my safe haven," he explained.

"I see," I replied.

Two girls suddenly walked up to us squealing and giggling. Their attentions were fully on Bla – I mean rockstar.

"Oh my god!! Blake Stone!! Will you please give us an autograph?" one of the girls shrieked.

"Uhh sure," the girl handed him a pen and he signed their hands.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Why would any girl stoop so low just to get an autograph? I guess everyone just has their reasons. I still think that it's stupid though. After he finished signing their hands, the girls walked away shrieking in excitement. Typical.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright. I just don't understand why girls go through that much trouble just to get your autograph," I replied.

"Can you blame them? I'm awesome," he said cockily.

"Sure you are," I snorted. He looked deep in thought

"You're so…… different," he commented.

"Excuse me?" I asked a bit offended.

"I didn't mean it that way!! It's just that you're the only girl who isn't swooning, or however you say that, over me. You also say things to me that no one else does. It's just kind of a nice change," he explained.

"Well I'm glad to give you some sort of change to your life," I said with a genuine smile.

"I'm starting to like it," he added.

The bell rang again.

"Wait for me, yeah?" he asked.

"Okay," I agreed.

I sat back down on the bench as I waited for him. After a couple of minutes, he came back out in his normal clothes. Wow, I never noticed how good he really looked. He was wearing a green plaid shirt and black skinny jeans with black vans. His face was perfectly chiseled and he has full, pouty lips. They looked delicious and his eyes were so, ugh!! There are no words to explain them._ Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there Bella. What the hell are you thinking???_

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Uhuh," was the only answer I could make out. We started walking towards our last period.

He smirked. Shit, I hope he didn't notice me staring at him earlier.

"So you seemed to have been enjoying the view earlier," he teased with the smirk plastered onto his face.

"Sure rockstar, keep believing that. And no……. I was just thinking about that whole friendship thing you were talking about," I tried to save.

"So what about it? Friends?" he offered his hand.

"I didn't say that I made a decision yet," I reminded him.

"Right," he said awkwardly.

We walked inside the classroom and took our seats. I wasn't paying much attention to the lecture, because I had already learned the same one back in Forks. After the class ended, I no longer bothered to wait for rockstar. I just got out of my seat and went directly to the main office. I gave Mrs. Andrews the program card back with all of the teachers' signatures on it.

I walked outside and made my way to my car. As I reached my car, I saw the car that had cut me off earlier. Rockstar was getting on the driver's seat. Fucking asshole was the one who cut me off. I should have known. Of course, no one was going to challenge him. He's famous. Like I care.

I got into my car and slammed my door shut. _Sorry car, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you._ I backed up. When I was halfway out, the same car almost crashed into me. Rockstar honked his car on me not just once, but several times. That bastard really thinks he can get my friendship now? Not anymore. I rolled down my window and made sure that he could see my face.

"Hey rockstar, you can totally forget about the whole friendship thing," I spat in his face.

His face was full of shock as I drove out of the parking lot with my words hanging in the air. I drove back to my house, and arrived within a few minutes. I got out of the car. As I shut my door closed, I heard another car door close. I looked around me for the origin of the sound. It came from my left. There stood rockstar on the driveway of the house next to mine.

"You're freaking kidding me," I shouted up in the sky.

Why must god hate me so? He just so happens to live next door!!!

His eyes snapped onto mine and he realized that it was me. He started walking towards me. Oh god no!! I walked – or I should say ran – to open the front door of my house. As soon as I got in, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey honey, home so early?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like staying out long," I replied. She nodded.

I set my stuff on the couch and settled myself in the kitchen. I grabbed a banana and started nibbling on it as I read my book. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It couldn't be him, could it?

**That's chapter 3!! This chapter isn't as good as my next chapter, but believe me you'll love the next chapter. **

**But first......... you must REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	4. The Carnival

Chapter 4: The Carnival

**Bella POV**

I crossed my fingers. Please don't let it be him, please don't let it be him!!

My mom walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Blake!! Is there something I can do for you?" my mom asked cheerily.

Shit, shit, shit. It is him.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could take Bella out?" he asked. What?!?!?! I can't get around this now.

"Oh, I wasn't informed that you two have met already," she turned around to give me a bit of a glare, but her features softened when she turned back to him. Huh, I guess she has a new favorite.

"We met at school earlier. So would it be okay?" he said with a smile. My mom seemed to have melted at the sight of him. Crap, there's no way.

"Sure, of course. I'm sure Bella would love that," she answered. She walked over to me and started pushing me in his direction.

"Mom, I don't – " she cut me off.

"You kids have a nice time now," she had already pushed me out of the door before slamming the door shut.

I turned to look at rockstar and gave him a deep glare. He did nothing but smirk back.

"I will kill you someday," I threatened.

"I'd like to see you try," he smirked.

I walked away from him.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked.

"Anywhere, as long as you're not there," I answered.

"Come on, please. I'm so sorry about that whole car incident," he apologized. Who is he kidding?

"Sure you are. It's only typical for you to think that you can get whatever you want, but newsflash!! I'm not one of those girls who would easily fall for your good charms," I said sarcastically.

I kept walking, but he kept up with me.

"You're never going to leave me alone are you?"

"Nope, not until you forgive me," he grinned.

"Well, I hope you enjoy spending eternity with me because that's never going to happen," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Gladly," he replied.

"You're so ugh!!" I shouted frustrated.

I then noticed his appearance. He was wearing a beanie hat with tinted sunglasses.

"And what's up with the glasses and the hat?" I tipped his glasses a bit.

"I'm trying to hide from the paparazzi, shh," he said in a low hushed voice. I laughed at his childishness.

"Yes!! I made you laugh. So does that mean you forgive me now?" he asked hopefully. Should I.......

"Only if you buy me cotton candy," I pointed to a candy stand near a fountain.

"Done," he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him.

He handed the man some money and grabbed me a blue cotton candy.

"Is blue okay?" he asked.

"My favorite," I smiled.

I happily took the fluffy substance from him and started eating some.

"If cotton candy was all it took to get you to forgive me, I would have bought you one the first chance that I got," he chuckled.

"But it's more fun this way isn't it?" I laughed.

"I guess it is. It means I get to spend more time with you," he seemed to have meant it. I blushed deeply. I took a couple steps ahead of him, so that he couldn't see my blush.

We walked a bit more until I started hearing some carnival sounds.

"A carnival?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, we always have an annual carnival at this time of the year. We have it for a whole month," he explained.

As we got closer, it became more distinct. There were all different kinds of lights and colors. I looked longingly at it.

"Would you like to go?" he noticed my want for it. I nodded my head with a sheepish grin.

"Come on then," he grabbed my hand, and I actually let him.

When we reached the main booth, he bought a whole mess of tickets.

"Why did you buy any tickets at all? I would have enjoyed just being in here," I gestured to the tickets.

"Yeah, but I want you to enjoy it with me," he smiled.

"Okay," my breath hitched a bit. He's making it so hard for me to hate him.

"Your pick," he gestured to all of the rides and booths.

"Oohh, that one," I seemed like an over excited 7 year old. I pointed to a rollercoaster ride.

"You sure you won't get scared?" he teased.

"Nope," I answered with a grin.

We got in line and waited for our turn to get on.

"So, what made you come here in Florida in the first place?" he asked as we waited.

"Why do you not want me here?" I said in mock hurt.

"I do. I really do. I'm just curious," he stated.

"It's because, I suffered from a really bad breakup and I was practically dead. I did nothing but sulk in my room all day. My dad got tired of seeing me that way so he sent me here," I answered.

"I'm sorry," he looked sympathetic.

"It's okay. I'm starting to think that this was the best choice I've made in my life," I gave him a reassuring smile.

"And why is that?" he teased.

"Because I met Audi," I stuck my tongue at him, "and….. I don't know. It just feels nice being in this kind of atmosphere."

"So, I'm not part of the reason?" he asked.

"Partly," he smiled at my answer.

Finally, it was our turn to board the ride. When I got seated, I started to have second thoughts. Rockstar noticed my panic.

"We can always leave if you want," he suggested.

"No, it's okay. I'm tough, I can do this," I tried to convince myself, but I failed miserably. He laughed.

"Feel free to grab onto me if you feel scared," he said with a smirk. I glared at him.

The ride began to move and my panic was rising with each sound. As we got to the top, I saw how steep the drop was.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die," I muttered in fear. Rockstar heard me and laughed.

"This is sooo not funny – AHHH!!" I screamed as we took the drop.

I subconsciously grabbed onto his arm. I buried my head against him while muttering 'I hate you,' and 'why, oh why did I insist on riding this ride?'

"You can let go of me now," he said teasingly.

I looked up and noticed that the ride was already finished. The two of us were the only two people left sitting on it. I immediately let go of his arm and got out. My face must have turned ten different shades of red from embarrassment. I walked away faster and faster, until I heard him call after me.

"Bella, wait up!!" he shouted.

I stopped dead from my tracks and waited for him. He caught up with me. He had some sort of folder in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Pictures," he smirked.

He opened the folder and there was a picture of us inside of it. I couldn't help but let my mouth escape an 'aww.' He was smiling contently, while I looked like a little child grabbing onto his arm.

"I love this picture. I got us two copies, one for you, one for me," he said happily.

"Thanks," I said genuinely. That was when I made my decision.

"Come on Blake, time for another ride," I gave him the biggest smile ever.

"Blake?" he asked in shock.

"That is your name, is it not?" I teased.

"Yeah, but – " I cut him off.

"But I could always go back to calling you rockstar," I fake threatened.

"No, no, Blake sounds okay to me," he grinned.

"I thought so," I laughed.

We walked around for a bit until he suddenly stopped. He noticed that I was looking at a cute teddy bear that was hanging off of the prize section of a booth. He smiled and brought me over there with him. It was one of those baseball throw games. You had three tries to knock over three pins. He gave the man 3 tickets.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because, it makes you happy," he whispered in my ear. I could've sworn that my heart skipped a few beats. Why does he make me feel this way? I've only known him for a day.

He won on the second try and got me the teddy bear. He handed it to me with a smile on his face. I happily took it from him and said my thanks. I blushed at his cuteness, but this time he actually noticed it. He smiled even more.

"Does this mean that we're friends now?" he asked. I nodded.

"Thank you!! I thought that it would take forever to gain your friendship. You're the most stubborn girl that I've ever met," he exclaimed. Yupp….. friends.

"It's a good thing to be challenged sometimes. You needed that," I added.

"Hey it's nearing 8 pm already, do you want to go home yet?" he suggested.

I noticed the long roll of tickets that he held in his hand.

"You just wasted so much money on those tickets. I'd rather we use it all," I answered.

"It's alright. We can use these tickets at any time during the time period that the carnival is up. Which means, we'll be coming back here more often," he gave me a lazy smile.

"What do you mean we?" I teased.

"It means that you'll be coming with me. Besides, even if you say no, I could always get Renee to force you to come with me," he said cockily.

"So full of yourself now are you," I laughed.

"You know it," he grinned.

We left the carnival and walked side by side on the way home. I noticed that he kept stealing short glances at me and I would blush every time. We just stayed in a comfortable silence. After a couple more minutes, we finally arrived. Tons of cars were surrounding his house.

"Shit, there are paparazzi surrounding my house," he cussed under his breath.

"Sucks for you," I laughed.

I walked to my front door step as I watched him panic from a distance. I shook my head as I walked inside the house. Only seconds after closing the door, the doorbell rang.

"What do you want?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Can I stay here for a bit? Just until the paparazzi leaves," his eyes were pleading.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Sure honey, let him in. He does this all the time," I heard my mom and Phil laugh lightly from the other room.

"Be our guest," I gestured towards the house.

"So you hang here a lot?" I asked as I grabbed an orange juice from the fridge.

"Yeah, your mom and Phil are awesome. They let me stay here whenever I need to," he helped me reach up for two glasses.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I filled up the glasses as he lifted the window curtain a bit.

"There must be more than 200 people inside of those cars. I'll never be able to go back home," he grunted to himself. An idea popped into my head.

"I have an idea," I said menacingly.

"Would it work?" he asked.

"We'll see," I answered, "just watch over there. And make sure you lift the window a bit so you could hear what I'm saying." He nodded.

I grabbed my phone and stepped outside. I put the phone next to my ear and pretended to talk to someone. Just as I was walking down the sidewalk by his house, I began to shriek.

"OMG!! There's no way the Blake Stone is in the beach right now!! I'll be there as fast as possible!!" I shrieked in fake enthusiasm. It was obvious that the paparazzi heard me because they all scrambled into their cars and drove away.

I walked back to the house with a triumphant smile on my face.

"And you're free to go," I gestured towards the door.

"You're a life saver," he sighed in relief.

He kissed me on the cheek before heading out. I touched the skin where he had kissed me. What just happened?

**I told you guys that this would be a better chapter. How did you guys like it?Isn't Blake just so darn cute?? Hey guys, please check out my website if you want to see how the characters look like. The link is up on my profile. Please please please check them out!! I also have pics of their outfits and a bunch of other stuff. Also don't forget to.......  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! ^_^  
**


	5. In Like

**Hey you guys!! I know many of you have questions and I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer them earlier. Some of these questions were asked since chapter one, so please keep up. Here are my answers:**

**charlayyyyyy: Thanks for being a great supporter!! I know, there aren't many stories like my story My Heart. I have personally wanted to read stories like that from other people, but I haven't found very many. Although, I have been thinking about it and I have a really good idea for another story that will be very similar. Stay on alert and watch out for updates that I will be stating soon. Thanks again!!**

**nixipixi96: Oh my gosh, thank you so much!! You are one of my well-known supporters. I always get reviews from you and I appreciate it so much!! Sadly, I do not have a fan site. Maybe I could make one? I'm not sure, but I'll keep you updated. You're one of the best!! =D**

**eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS: Hey!! Wassup?? I know you have many questions but I won't be able to answer them specifically because that could ruin everything for you. Anyways, I'll answer your first two questions. Will Blake find out about vampires? That I'm not completely sure yet. I'm still battling with myself about how Bella and the Cullens confrontation will go. That answers your second question. Bella WILL meet them at one point, it's inevitable. I'm not sure how it's going to go though. I'm still thinking about that... Thanks for the questions though!!**

**DaniCullen426: Yes, the Cullens will make an appearance in this story, although I'm not sure how or when yet. I'm still trying to decide how Bella's going to react and all that stuff, but you can count on them appearing.**

**There now that all of that is cleared up. On with the story!!  
**

Chapter 5: In Like

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next day, feeling refreshed. I tried not to think about the simple gesture that Blake left me to think about last night, but I failed miserably. I kept chanting in my head, 'he's just a friend.' Eventually, I was able to convince myself enough to forget about it.

I turned off my alarm clock and started to get ready. I took a quick shower and put on my clothes. I normally don't put any make up on, but I decided to put on just a bit of eyeliner. From the corner of my eye, I saw the teddy bear and the picture that Blake had gotten me. I took the picture and put it on a frame as I set it on my nightstand. I settled the teddy bear on my bed. I looked out my window and tried to see how the day was going to be.

I gasped in shock. Really?? Right across from my window was Blake's window. I could see him stretching out and I saw his muscles flex. He saw me too and leaned out of his window. He had a huge smirk plastered onto his face.

"Seiously?? What's up with that?? First, I have all my classes with you. Second, you just happen to live next door. Now this?!" I shouted.

"What can I say? Fate destined us to be together," he teased.

"Bastard," I replied back.

"So what? I'm still your friend," he smiled.

I shook my head at him and grabbed my stuff. I walked down the stairs and saw my mom cooking. She never cooks.

"Mom, are you actually cooking?" I asked in shock.

"Yup, Blake taught me how to cook," she answered with a smile.

"Blake?" I asked confused.

"Since he stays here a lot, I thought that he might as well be some sort of use to me. He noticed that we ate nothing but outside food, so he offered to teach me how to cook. He's such a sweet boy," she sighed. Wow, a rockstar and a cook? More surprises.

"By the way, I bought your PE clothes while you were out yesterday. Don't forget to grab them on the way out," she added.

"Thanks mom," I kissed her on the cheek before grabbing my PE clothes and heading out.

Just as I reached my car, Blake called out for me.

"Hey Bella!!" he greeted.

"Morning," I greeted back with a smile. He seemed like he was on cloud 9. I wonder why.

I got inside my car and backed out of the driveway. I got onto the road and started driving. After a couple minutes, I had already arrived. The parking lot was full of the same cars as yesterday. Damn, the paparazzi were here again?

"There she is!!" a girl had pointed to me.

"What?" I said in confusion.

Suddenly, a bunch of people with cameras, mics, and recorders were surrounding me.

"Excuse me, but are you Blake Stone's new girlfriend?" one of the people had asked.

"Can you get out of my face?!" I demanded harshly.

"Miss, miss who are you?" another one had asked. I was struggling. I tried to get out of the circle that they had entrapped me in, but they wouldn't let me go.

"No!! I am not his girlfriend. Now leave me alone!!" I shouted.

"Tell us why there are witnesses saying that they saw you in the carnival with him," a lady demanded.

Someone had pulled me out from the paparazzi's grasp. It was the principal.

"What did I tell you about being here?!" she shouted.

Just when the paparazzi heard her voice, they immediately took their stuff and left.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Those people just don't know when to stop do they? Are you alright dear?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I'm okay. Thank you again for getting them off of me," I thanked her again.

"It's alright. It's my job as the principal to make sure that none of my students are hurt. I hope you have a good school day today," she said with a smile as she walked back into her office. She seems nice.

"Oh my god, Bella are you okay?!" Blake shouted as he got out of the car.

"Oh my god? I've never heard a guy say that before," I teased.

"Hey, don't tease me right now. I saw the paparazzi all around you from my car. Did they hurt you? Are you alright?" he started pestering me with so many questions.

"I'm okay Blake," I chuckled, "you don't have to be so worried."

"I'm just trying to be a good friend," he added.

"You are," I commented with a smile. He returned it.

"Bella!!" I heard Audi's voice from across the parking lot.

"I swear I'm going to beat the shit out of the girl who tipped the paparazzi off," she seemed angry.

"Don't worry about it Audi," I assured her.

"How can I not? They literally attacked you," she shouted.

"I'm okay, see? I've been through worse," I tried to lighten the mood.

"What do you mean?" she and Blake asked at the same time.

"That's for another day," I replied. They didn't seem satisfied by my answer, but took it anyways.

Blake and I went to homeroom and our first two periods without a sweat. Stephanie and her 'posse' left me alone today. I guess she was just trying to distance herself from me, which is a definitely a good thing. I could still feel all of the burning stares of the students. By the end of first period, I had already gotten used to it.

"Hey Bella," Blake said uneasily.

"Yeah?" I asked consciously.

"Uhhh," he actually seemed nervous.

"OMG!! Blake Stone is actually nervous!! I totally have to tell my friends!!" I said in fake enthusiasm.

"Hey, none of that. I'm just trying to think of the best way to ask you this," he replied.

"Well, what is it?" I asked again.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to one of my concerts?" he seemed to have choked on his words.

"Okay," I said simply.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," I said again.

"So you don't care that you'll be surrounded by a whole mess of people that are like totally in love with me?" he asked with cockiness now in his voice.

"You have such an inflated ego," I flicked him in the head.

"Ow, that actually hurt. But you'll still go right?" he added.

"Sure why not. I'm not saying that I'm a fan, but I'll be there for support. As a friend," I answered.

"Great," he said ecstatic.

We went through our 3rd and 4th period together and it was eventually lunch again. He met up with his friends, which I no longer minded, while I met up with Audi. I went into the cafeteria and waited for Audi outside in the same place. After a few minutes of waiting, she came out with her hair disheveled.

"What happened?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I found out that it was Stephanie who tipped the paparazzi off. We just had a little chat," she huffed as she sat down on the bench while setting down her food.

"Please tell me you didn't," I said in fear.

"Oh yeah, I totally did. She should leave you alone from now on," she answered, this time with a smile.

"3…………………..2…………………..1," Audi counted down. I was confused at first, but it cleared up as I heard the sound.

"My face!!!!" I heard a loud girly shriek. It came from all the way in the cafeteria. Audi burst out laughing.

"You did that much damage?" I asked in awe.

"Oh yeah," she said with a grin.

"Remind me to never go on your bad side," I chuckled.

We started eating our lunches when she popped out a question that I wasn't ready for.

"So what do you think of my cousin?" she asked.

"He's okay. He's not as bad as I thought he was before," I answered truthfully. I didn't want to give her the full details though.

"I told you so. Now tell me, were you guys really at the carnival last night? Nothing but the truth," she demanded.

"I was mad at him yesterday because he almost crashed into my car," she gasped, "Yup, he almost did. Anyways, when I got home, I realized that we lived right next door, right? I didn't want to talk to him so I ran to my house. He ended up ringing the doorbell and persuaded my mom to make me go out with him."

"Don't stop there. Keep going," she urged me to go on.

"I really didn't want to go, but I did anyways. I was still mad at him but eventually forgave him after he bought me cotton candy. Then we went to the carnival and that was it," I left a lot of details out for her imagination.

"You suck. I wanted more details than that," she pouted.

"Sorry, next time you should just come with us," I suggested.

"That would be great!" she exclaimed.

"By the way, how did you guys survive the night without being caught by the paparazzi?" she asked curiously.

"Blake was in a 'disguise.' I guess you would say. He was wearing a beanie hat and tinted sunglasses," I answered.

"That's no surprise. That's his normal disguise plan," she chuckled.

We talked for the rest of the time before it was time for PE. I grabbed my PE clothes from my locker before meeting up with Audi. We both got changed and went to our separate classes.

"Today, we're going to do a 25 minute run. 7 for an A then so on," the coach announced. The class groaned. Damn it, I suck at running. Back in Forks, I could never do more than 6 laps. So I always got a B in PE, which my dad wasn't very proud about. But he understood my lack of coordination.

We jogged over to our starting point and began to run after they blew the whistle. I started running. After 9 minutes, I had already done 3 laps. I was ecstatic!! If I kept it up, I could actually do 7 laps. I continued to run and by the time I knew it, I had already done 7 laps. I was so proud of myself. I saw Audi running ahead of me and I caught up with her.

"Audi!!" I shouted.

"Hey," she turned around.

"Guess what? I actually ran 7 laps!! That's a total achievement for me," I bounced happily.

"Good for you Bella. You're right, that's a total achievement for someone who lacks coordination," she chuckled. I laughed too.

"Oh yeah? I ran 10," I heard Blake say from beside me. Audi burst out laughing.

"Asshole!!" I shouted.

He only chuckled before running ahead of me.

"See? He does think that he's all that," I snorted.

"But you still like him," Audi stated.

"Yupp, wait – what?!" I shouted. She smirked at me before leaving me alone to think.

I don't like him. Wait, yeah I do but it's not that I'm 'in like' with him. Am I?

**Hahaha, I am so evil. Did you guys like this chapter? I personally loved the ending of it. That whole run scene actually happened to me in real life. I was so ecstatic and I was jumping up and down because I was so happy. It was my first even A for a 25 minute run and I fellt so accomplished. Hey, what can I say? I'm a 14 year old girl who's not a very good runner.**

**Also, there's this one author here in fanfiction that I absolutely, frickin adore to no end!! Her name is no.1Schizo. Check her out at this website: **http(://)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/922753/ **Her stories are so unbelievably awesome!! Read her soul series which contains of Tortured Soul, Competed Soul, Tainted Soul, and The Soul Series. Also read Saving Me, it's my favorite one from her right now. They're so funny, but it also has drama and all that stuff in there. I love them all!! They make me crack up to a point where my mom actually asked me to take a chill pill. Please please please read her stories!! If you love mine, you'll love hers too!! **

**Anyways, hope you guys stay tuned! Also, I received a few questions about this story and if you haven't read them, I answered it in the beginning of the chapter. So just scroll back up to the top. Thank you for the many reviews and supporters I have gotten already. You guys are awesome!!**

**Remember to............. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
**


	6. The Concert

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update!! Please forgive me =(Also, check out my new story!! It's called I'll Catch You and it's a Jacob/Bella Pairing. I haven't done them together so I thought I'd give it a try. It's very much like this story but not really. There will be twists and stuff along with the Quileute tribe. I won't reveal anything..... you'd have to read it!! ^_^  
**

**And I introduce to you Chapter 6!!! :D  
**

Chapter 6: The Concert

**Bella POV**

"Audi!!" I had shouted again after we finished changing back into our clothes.

"What?" she gave me an innocent look.

"Don't give me that innocent look. That was a sneaky thing you pulled back there. And no I do not like him," I defended.

"Oh please don't give me that crap. It's so obvious that you're in like with him. Don't deny it," she said.

" I do not!!" I defended.

"Do too!!" she said.

"Do not" I continued.

"Do too" when is she going to give this up?

"Do not" I shouted again.

"Do too" UGH!!!

"Whoa girls, what are you fighting about??" Blake appeared from beside us.

"None of your business!!" we shouted at the same time. He put out his hands in mock surrender.

"We're not done talking about this," I told Audi.

"Obviously not, I have to get you to admit to it," she smirked before leaving Blake and I alone.

"What was that about?" Blake asked again.

"She's just being stubborn," I muttered.

"Like you?" he teased.

"Yes, like m – hey!" I shouted after realizing what he said.

"Just playing," he chuckled.

We set out to go to our last period. It passed by like a blur. The bell for the end of school rang. I got up and, this time, waited for Blake.

"Come on," he stated.

We walked together on the way to our cars.

"The concert's tonight. You're still going right?" he asked.

"You know, I would but it just so happens that I don't have a ticket," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I'll give it to you when I get home," he laughed at his forgetfulness. I nodded.

I waved goodbye to him as I got inside my car. I got home a couple minutes later and got dressed. I decided for casual. I wore a white t-shirt and blue checkered shorts. I put on black sandals and tied my hair up in a loose ponytail. My doorbell rang. I skipped down the stairs and opened the door.

Blake stood on the other side of the door in what I could describe as rockstar clothes, kind of. He was wearing a gray hoodie under a black leather jacket, gray denim skinnies, and black converse. His eyes were raking over my body and I blushed under his stare.

"Ticket?" I asked.

"Huh?" was his smart reply.

"If you're done staring at me, you might want to give me the ticket," I laughed lightheartedly.

"Oh yeah," I could see the faintest tint of pink in his cheeks. He dug into his pockets and took out a ticket then handed it to me.

"Nice outfit," I fixed his jacket.

"I look awesome don't I?" cockiness was now back in his voice.

"Sure, sure," I smiled.

"See you there," he said before going back to his house.

I looked down at the ticket and read what it said.

"That bastard," I chuckled.

Not only did he get me a ticket, but it was for a front row seat. He also attached a VIP pass onto it and a front of the line pass.

I got into my car and drove to the place where the concert was. I arrived after a few minutes then got out of the car. There must have been thousands of people in line to get in. I walked past them and they all looked at me with jealousy in their eyes.

As I reached the gates, I showed the man my front of the line pass and immediately got in. I heard the sounds of protests from the other girls. I smirked. I looked at the ticket and searched for my seat number. It was Row 1, Seat 10. As I looked around the arena, I noticed how many seats were actually there. There must have been at least 20,000 seats. That much people like him?? Damn.

I found my seat and realized that it was right smack in the middle, which gave me a clear view of the whole stage. Blake totally planned all of this. I smiled knowing this. After 30 minutes, the whole arena was filled. The two girls that sat next to me wouldn't shut up. They kept shrieking and screaming for Blake's name. The lights dimmed and the announcer spoke.

"I'm proud to announce you, Blake Stone!!" he shouted.

_Oh Oh, yeah,  
Oh Oh, yeah,  
Oh Oh, yeah,  
Oh Oh_

He turned to me and winked. The girls next to me shrieked thinking that it was meant for them. I laughed and he smiled.

_Every girl every boy  
They got your posters on their wall,  
Yeah  
Photographs, autographs  
The minute you step out the door  
You will meet the applause  
Paparazzi's hiding in the bushes  
Trying to make a dollar_

He rubbed his fingers. I laughed at the gesture. He seemed to have heard me because he grinned.

_Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud!_

He put his hand by his mouth.

_Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Blvd  
Hear the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Prepare to get  
Starstruck!  
Oh yeah_

He did the glide smoothly. Damn, that was good.

_Climbing life, lookin' fly  
Perfect smiles,  
On the way to the limousine  
Yeah  
Everywhere first in line, VIP,_

He held out one finger.

_Hanging out with celebrities  
Yeah_

_And all the pretty girls,  
They wanna date ya  
Trying to make you holler  
Holler_

I mouthed 'you're such a dork.' He laughed.

_Wanna be you,  
When they see you,  
They scream out loud!_

_Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,_

He pretended to click a camera. I began to sing along and he gave me his brightest smile. My heart fluttered for a second.

_Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,_

He held out his hand and pretended to drive something._  
_

_Hollywood blvd  
Hear the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Prepare to get.  
Starstruck!  
Oh right_

_Oh Oh  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Starstruck  
Oh Oh  
Yeah  
Oh Oh  
Yeah_

He tossed me a breath taking grin. My breath got caught in my throat for a bit.

_As soon as you move  
They gonna talk about it.  
In the pic or the news  
They gonna talk about it.  
'Cause your on the A-list  
You better believe it,  
You better believe it.  
Yeah_

_Whatever you do  
(Whatever you do)  
Doesn't matter if is true  
'Cause your on the top 5_

He held up 5 fingers.

_And nothing can stop ya  
And nothing can stop ya!_

_Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
(Whoa Oh Oh)  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood Blvd  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Camera flashes,  
Cover of magazines  
Oh Oh  
Starstruck!  
Designer sunglasses,  
Livin' the dream as a teen,  
All the fancy cars,  
Hollywood blvd  
Heard the crowd calling your name  
Yeah  
Starstruck!  
Prepare to get  
Starstruck!  
Oh yeah_

**(AN: This song is called Starstruck from the movie Starstruck)**

He finished the song and the crowd erupted in screams. I looked at him and screamed in fake enthusiasm.

"You're awesome!!"

He laughed at my joke before going on to his next song. He sang a few more songs before it was time for the final song. The crowd seemed saddened by it.

"Hey guys, this is going to be my last song but if you want to catch me again, I have another concert in 2 weeks," he gave them his killer smile.

The crowd went into hysterics. I just sat there smiling like a fool. Damn, I hate to admit this but he's actually a good singer.

"Hey guys, this is my new song called Hero. When I first wrote it, I actually didn't mean it for anyone. But the past couple of days, I met someone very special to me and I want to dedicate this song to her," he started. The crowd erupted in 'awws.' He couldn't be talking about me, could he?

He grabbed his guitar and set in on his lap. He started strumming a bit then his whole attention was turned to me.

_Yeah, Yeah  
I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah_

_I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything you wanna hear  
But I'll be your hero_

My breath caught on my throat. I'm sure he's not singing it to me. It's just my imagination. Yeah, that's it. Just my imagination.

_Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero, oh  
I'll be your hero, yeah  
I'll be your hero_

He set his hand on the strings and stopped its vibration then began strumming again. His face was turned to me and seemed to be serious.

_Searching high and low  
Driving every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)_

_I put my trust in fate  
To come my way  
And if it's that then it's undeniable  
Yeah, I'll be your hero_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero, oh  
I'll be your hero, yeah  
I'll be your hero, oh_

His eyes were smoldering with so much emotion that it couldn't quite distinguish. The girls next to me were swooning because they thought that he was looking at them. I rolled my eyes.

_So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
That when its meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you  
Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah_

_Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero, yeah  
Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah  
I'll be your hero  
Hero_

**(AN: This song is called Hero, also from the same movie)**

He ended the song with a smile plastered onto his face. I couldn't help but wonder who he really meant to sing that song too. Maybe he was just looking at me for support? Yeah, Bella that is so reasonable. I grabbed my VIP pass and got in backstage. Blake was fixing some stuff in the back. He put away his guitar and took of the mic that was attached to his back.

"Hey," I greeted softly.

"How'd you like it?" he asked.

"It was okay," I teased.

"Just okay?"

"Okay, maybe it was more than okay. You have a really great voice," I commented.

"Coming from the girl who hated me, that means a lot," he chuckled.

"You should be proud. I nearly killed myself just to admit that to you," I joked.

"I feel like the luckiest man on earth," he tipped my chin before turning back to his stuff. I had no idea whether that was meant to be sarcastic or he truly meant it.

A few girls walked in to see him. I guess they had VIP passes too. That must have cost them a fortune. They batted their eyelashes at him and flirted at every chance that they got. I didn't understand the jealously that was welling up in me. I tried to shrug it away, but it wouldn't disappear. I took out my phone and dialed Audi's number. We exchanged numbers when we first met.

"Why hello Bella, are you finally ready to admit it?" she asked from the other line.

"Audi, I need your help," I replied.

"Sure, for what?" she said.

"Help me get over him," I answered.

"Which him?" she teased.

"The other him," I said.

"Oh Mr. We're-no-longer-together-so-I'm-leaving-town, him?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"For what reason may I ask?" she stated.

"No reason, I just want to get over him," I admitted.

"Sure Bella, sure," she laughed.

**I'm terribly sad people. The number of my reviews per chapter has decreased immensely and I feel like you guys have abandoned me. ): Please, please,please, please REVIEW my story. It makes me feel like I'm writing my stories for no reason at all. I am very well aware of the people who review for every chapter and I'm sooo grateful!! For all you others, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Also, if you didn't read the beginning of this chapter, I do have a new story up!! It's called I'll Catch You and it's a Jacob/Bella pairing. It's already up and running. If you guys love or like this story, you'll absolutely enjoy that one!! It's kinda similar but there will be twists in it. Trust me, I think that, that story is going to be my longest story yet!! So please check it out =D**

**Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
**


	7. AN: New Story

**Hey guys!!! I have a new story up and running!!! It's called I'll Catch You and it's a Jacob/Bella 's the kind of summary:  
**

**Jacob, in this story, is a major rockstar who was founded through youtube. Billy Black, his dad, is good friends with Bella's dad, Charlie. When Bella was 16 years old, both of her parents died in a car crash. She had no one to go to until a man walks into her front door and leaves her in the hands of Billy. She's never met him or Jacob before. He becomes like a second father to her and she hates Jacob for leaving him like that. Jacob had stopped visiting Billy for 8 months, 2 months before Bella moved in, and he's decided to go back home. Little does he know that he has a new housemate, which is Bella. Anyways, he and Bella don't get along at first but they end up managing...... maybe even better than they thought.**** Something occurs that will force Jacob to leave his career behind. Can he get through it? What happens when Bella finds out about it?**

**That's the kind of summary!! Does it sound interesting enough? I hope that this'll get you even more interested:**

Preface

**Jacob POV**

She closed her eyes and curled underneath me.

"Stay with me forever," she whispered.

"That's what I intend on doing," I promised her.

"Do you have any idea what kind of predicament you're getting yourself into?" she chuckled.

"Yes, actually I do. I'll be staying with the girl I love for eternity and she'll be stuck with me whether she likes it or not," I grinned.

My mind started whirling as I realized that I told her that I loved her. She didn't seem to notice that I had said that though. She must be so close to dozing off. Her breathing became even and I knew that she was already asleep.

"I'm falling," she murmured in her sleep.

"Don't be afraid to fall Bella. I'll be there to catch you through it all," I whispered in her ear.

**There you have it!! So.... interested enough yet?? Please please please check it out!!! If you do read it, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! =D**


	8. I Trust You

Chapter 7: I Trust You

**Bella POV**

It's been a week since I had asked Audi for help, and I am now proud to say that I'm completely over Edward and his family. Their names no longer bring pain or sadness to me, just anger. Audi and Blake have become my best friends over the time period that I have been here. I hate to admit it, but Blake's actually a really good friend. He's not the same person I had thought him to be. I still don't give him an easy time though. I challenge him almost every day.

"Bella!!" Audi's voice rang through my ears.

"What?" I broke out of my daze.

"I said….. it's almost valentine's day," she answered.

"So?" I asked not concerned at all.

"Do you think that Jeremy's going to ask me?" she asked.

Jeremy is the guy that Audi has been crushing on. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. She says that she's a sucker for blue-eyed guys. He's pretty cute, but I don't know him very well.

"I don't know, maybe. He would be really stupid to not notice the signs you have been giving him," we burst out laughing.

Oh yeah, she's been dropping "subtle" hints on him, well according to her. I don't think that it's very subtle at all. She's always in the same place that he's in and bumps into him in a daily basis. Yeah, that's soooo subtle.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Blake asked as he sat next to us.

Ever since the concert, Blake's been sitting with us every day for lunch. We had asked him why, but he just says that he wants to hang out with us. Audi and I knew that there was much more to it than just that.

"We're talking about Jeremy," I answered. He raised an eyebrow at us.

"And valentine's day. Speaking of which, who are you going to ask?" it was Audi's turn to challenge him.

"I might ask Emma," he answered with a smirk. That ass!! I wanted nothing but to strangle him right there and then, but I realized that it would mean that I was jealous. And I'm not!!

"Emma, the drama queen? I'd like to see you survive a day with her," Audi snorted. Suddenly, she had an evil smile on her face as she turned to me. This cannot be good.

"How about you Bella?" she asked.

"What about me?" I asked innocently.

"Is there anyone you have your eye on?" she asked with a smirk. Blake looked almost livid, but I shrugged it off.

"No one. I plan to spend my valentine's day alone, thank you very much," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Really now? I hear that you're interested in a certain blue-eyed guy," she threw a smile at me. When this is over, I'm going to kill her.

"Who?" Blake asked. He tried to put curiosity in his voice, but jealousy was practically dripping off of it.

"Why Blake, jealous?" Audi smirked at him.

"No…. Bella's my best friend. I just have to make sure that he's someone acceptable," he quickly answered.

"Like you?" I teased.

"Yeah like m – wait, I mean no," he said nervously.

"Okay, change of subject," Audi started – thank god, "do you think that you'll receive any flowers?"

You're probably confused. Instead of valentine grams, they send us flowers. They sell it for a whole week then they give it to us on the last day, which is Friday. It just so happens to be Wednesday today, so they'll be giving it out in two days.

"Yeah, I always get some," Blake answered cockily.

"I was asking Bella," Audi told him.

"No, you were asking everyone. I didn't quite hear you ask Bella specifically," he grinned.

"You do have an inflated ego," she flicked his head, "so Bella?"

"I don't know. I don't expect getting any at all. It's not that big of a deal," I answered.

"Yes it is!! It means that someone's interested in you," she shouted as if she was explaining it to a 5 year old.

"If you haven't already noticed, you two are my only friends here," I reminded her.

"So?" she asked as if I was stupid.

"What do mean so?"

"Who cares if we're the only two friends you have? There might be a guy out there who has a crush on you, but he's just shy enough to not walk up to you," she explained.

"That's true," Blake said thoughtfully.

"I guess. Well, whatever. I'm not keeping my hopes up," I replied.

"Fine Bella. You're giving me a headache. I'll meet up with you guys in 5th period. I have to make sure that Jeremy is still single," she waved goodbye. I laughed at her bluntness.

"Good luck with that," I chuckled.

"You up for the carnival tonight?" Blake asked after Audi left.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"We still have all of those unused tickets left," he reminded me.

"Why don't you ask Emma?" I spit out her name as if it was a disease.

"You didn't really think that I was going to ask her out, did you?" he asked.

"What do I know? I still haven't figured you out completely," I told him.

"Wait, are you jealous?" he teased.

"No…. I am not. I just thought that if you want people to know that you're available, you shouldn't be hanging out with me," I answered. Nice save.

"Okay," he seemed disappointed by my answer, but he lit up again, "so you up for it?"

"Sure, why not. Just make sure you remember your disguise," I joked.

"Always," he smiled.

The bell for 5th period rang end we went to PE. The rest of the school day passed by quickly, and by the time I knew it, I was driving home already. I got dressed in a teal elbow length sleeved shirt under a teal strapless top and brown leggings. I also wore white sandals and left my hair down. I grabbed my phone and decided that I would just ask Blake to hold it for me, seeing that I had no pockets.

The doorbell from my house rang and I walked excitedly to open the door. On the other side, Blake was wearing a white v-neck shirt under a black hoodie. He wore denim blue pants and red converse. He was wearing his usual beanie hat and his dark sunglasses. There was a smile on his face as soon as he saw me. I must have mirrored him.

"Mom, Blake and I are going to the carnival," I announced.

"Alright honey, be safe," she shouted from the other room.

I closed the door and began to walk side by side with Blake.

"Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you mind holding on to my phone? I don't have any pockets," I gestured to myself.

"Sure," he took the phone from me and stuffed it in his pockets. We began to talk as we started walking.

"How do you like it here?" he asked.

"I love this place. Especially, you and Audi. You guys have been great to me," I answered with a smile.

"So, who's that guy that Audi was talking about?" he challenged.

"Audi's just playing, Blake. I seriously don't like anyone at school. You're the only guy that I'm close to. Actually, you're the first guy best friend that I've ever had," I replied. His smile grew wider.

"I'm still not taking that as an answer. So, I hear he has blue eyes?" he raised his eyebrow at me. I laughed. He was really clueless.

"Blake, seriously?" I chuckled.

"What? I'm really curious," he replied.

"Blake, who's the only guy here in this whole place, that I actually know, that has blue eyes?" I asked. He should get it right. It's the easiest question in the world.

"Oh it's me," he finally understood.

"Audi was just trying to make you crack," I laughed.

"That sneaky little girl," he muttered.

"It doesn't mean anything anyways. We're friends. You know that and I know that. What's important is that we know what we are to each other," I smiled.

"You're right," he returned the gesture, but he didn't have the same cheery voice he had on earlier. I wonder what was up with that.

We walked a bit more until we finally reached the carnival. It looked the same as it did a week ago. It still felt magical to be there.

"What first?" Blake asked.

"That?" I asked unsure.

It was a long pole that must have been 100 feet high. There were seats around it and it was one of those rides that dropped you from the very top.

"Really Bella?" he asked astonished.

"What?" I answered.

"You keep picking all of these rides that scare you half to death," he chuckled.

"I like the rush," I smiled at him.

"Or you use them as an excuse to hold me," he teased.

"In your dreams rockstar," I playfully slapped him.

"How about we pick something smaller this time," he suggested.

"Fine," I said in an annoyed voice, but I was just faking it. He noticed.

"How about that booth?" he pointed to a booth where you tried to pop balloons with darts.

"Okay," I said excitedly.

**At the booth**

"Damn it, this is my fifth try!!" I shouted exasperatedly.

"You need to loosen your hold on the dart," Blake said.

"That's what I've been trying to do," I reminded him.

"Do it like this"

He grabbed onto my arms and put them in an angle. We were such in an intimate position but I didn't want to point it out, because it would cause awkwardness between us.

"Let go when I tell you too, okay?" I nodded.

He grabbed onto my hand and made it go back and forth. After the third time he whispered in my ear, "Let go."

I closed my eyes shut not wanting to see the results, and then I let go. I heard the pop of a balloon. I opened my eyes to see the man gesturing for me to pick a prize.

"Yay!!" I rejoiced happily. Blake smiled at me.

I scanned the prize section until my eyes landed on the right one. It was a teddy bear that was wearing black sunglasses, a white long sleeve, a teal vest, a black tie, black jeans, and black vans. It looked like a teddy bear replica of Blake.

"That one," I pointed to it.

"Good choice," the man commented.

He grabbed it off the shelf and handed it to me. I immediately took it from him.

"Why that one?" Blake asked.

"It looks like you," I answered as I began fixing its clothes. I stopped mid step as I realized what I had just said. I looked up and faced Blake who had a full on bragging smirk on his face. I blushed deeply.

"It looks like me, huh?" he teased.

"Yeah, I need to have some sort of reminder of you," I replied. Once again, nice save.

"Sure," he said sarcastically.

We tried a few more booths until we finally finished up all of the tickets. I sat down on one of the benches. I was exhausted. We had been walking around for hours. I looked around me and noticed that Blake was no longer there. Where did he go? I kept looking in front of me, until a rose suddenly appeared by my face. I turned around and saw Blake with the cheesiest smile on his face.

"What's this for?" I chuckled as I took the rose from him. I smelled it and it had a wonderful scent.

"I just wanted to say thanks for being a really good friend," he answered.

"It's beautiful. Thanks Blake," I added as I smelled it again.

"You're welcome," he grinned, "ready to go home?"

I nodded. As we walked out of the carnival, my feet began to hurt a lot.

"Oww," escaped my lips.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked worriedly.

"My feet, they hurt," my face expression was pained.

"Piggyback ride?" he suggested with a grin.

"If you don't mind," I said.

"Not at all," he replied.

He kneeled down on his knees and I climbed onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and latched my legs around his waist. He grabbed onto my thighs as he started walking. I put my head on his shoulder and began murmuring.

"You're so soft," I commented.

"Thanks, I guess?" he chuckled.

"You're like my own personal pillow," I held on to him even harder because I began to slip.

"I won't let you fall Bella," he assured me.

"I know. I trust you," I told him.

**Blake is soooo *sigh* I wish that he's a real person. GAHD!! I feel like I'm falling in love with him every time I write a new chapter. Isn't he just sooo sweet?? If you love Blake, please please please REVIEW!! The next chapter will be, I don't know... interesting? Hahaha now you guys are going to go crazy and won't be able to wait for the next chapter. If you want that next chapter, you guys will have to REVIEW for your lives!!**

**Remember if you love Blake and this story...... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
**


	9. Crush

Chapter 8: Crush

**Bella POV**

After he walked for a couple more minutes, we finally arrived.

"You can get off of me now," Blake laughed.

"Carry me inside?" I asked hopefully.

"Your mom is going to wonder why you're perched on my back while wearing a dress," at the moment I didn't really care.

"You're an ass. You knew that the whole time and you choose to tell me that now. Why should I care now? Pretty, pretty please?" I used my best baby voice.

"Fine," he fake groaned. I laughed.

He carried me inside and brought me into my room. My mom did see us but all she said was "I don't want to know." Then she walked back into the kitchen. He opened the door to my room and laid me gently on the bed.

"Nice room," he commented.

"My mom decorated it," I sighed. I was too tired to get up and change my clothes.

"Aren't you going to change?" he asked.

"Clothes be damned," I replied. He chuckled at me.

"Well, I'll go now," he said slowly.

"Stay for a bit," I suggested.

"Why should I?" he teased.

"Well for one, there's still paparazzi hiding in one of the bushes next to your room," I told him. He stood up and looked outside my window.

"How did you know that?" he asked shock.

"Because, while you were enjoying my presence on your back, I was actually paying attention to our surroundings," I answered with a laugh.

"I did not enjoy you on my back," he defended.

"Sure you didn't. That's why you didn't bother telling me that I wasn't aware that I was wearing a dress," I teased.

"True," he agreed.

He took a seat on my bed.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"I don't know. Surprise me," I said.

Suddenly, I felt warm hands massaging my foot. I gasped in shock and pleasure. It felt really good.

"Where'd you learn how to massage that good?" I purred.

"Did you just purr?" he was trying to hold in his laugh.

"It feels soooooo gooood," I moaned.

"That's what she said," he began to laugh.

"You are such a dork," I chuckled.

He kept massaging my foot until it was time for him to leave.

"That guy is gone now. I guess he got tired of hanging around," Blake observed.

"See you tomorrow," I waved goodbye as he stepped out of my room. I could faintly here him saying the same thing back.

A few hours after he left, I still couldn't fall asleep. We got home at around 7 pm and it was 11:21 now. I tried going to sleep but I just couldn't. I've been rolling and rolling on my bed for hours. I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and dialed Blake's phone number.

"Hello?" his voice sounded groggy.

"Blake?" I asked sweetly.

"Bella, what's wrong?" his voice sounded wide awake now and full of worry.

"I…… I can't sleep," I answered shyly.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"Sing to me?" I replied.

"Wait, what?"

"Can you sing to me? Please," I begged.

"Alright, I guess I can't say no to you. What song?" he said.

"Anything," I replied.

"Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle star," he started.

"Blake, stop it. I want a real song," I laughed.

"Fine………..

_I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we can be  
Where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it really just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

Hello?? Bella are you still there?" he asked.

I was already on the edge of blackness.

"Sweet dreams Bella," he whispered before I heard him shut the phone.

I fell asleep that night, with those lyrics playing over and over my head.

The next morning, I woke up with a new feeling bubbling inside of me. I couldn't quite understand it, but it felt nice. I got out of bed and got ready. After dressing up, I skipped down the stairs happily. Wait, skipped? When have I ever done that before?

"Hey hon – wait, what's up with that smile?" my mom asked with a grin.

"What smile?" I asked confused.

"That smile on your face. I can recognize it from miles away. You have a crush on someone don't you," she pointed at me accusingly while Phil just laughed it off.

"No mom!!" I shouted quickly as a blush began to spread throughout my cheeks.

"Renee stop it. You're making her as red as a tomato," Phil chuckled.

"Who is it? I need details," my mom demanded.

"It's no one. You are just jumping into conclusions," I turned my face away from her sight.

"Then why can't you look at me straight?" she challenged.

"Leave her alone Renee," Phil began to push her out of the room.

"But – " Phil cut her off.

"But nothing. If she doesn't want to talk about it, we should respect that," Phil said.

"Fine," she huffed, "have a nice day at school!!"

She kissed me on the cheek before finally leaving me alone. I mouthed "thanks" to Phil and he mouthed back "no problem."

I eagerly got out of the house and drove to school. The paparazzi have been laying off of me for a while now. It's always Blake that they're stalking nowadays. I was perfectly fine with that. After driving a couple of minutes, I finally arrived. I walked over to our usual spot at the quad. A few moments later, Audi arrived.

"Hey Bella," she greeted with a smile.

"Morning," I returned.

"So, what did you do last night?" she asked with a knowing grin on her face.

"Blake and I went to the carnival," I answered.

"That was it?" she asked disappointedly.

"Pretty much," I laughed at her face expression.

Blake arrived a couple minutes later.

"So, did you have a good sleep?" he teased.

"Oh yeah. It was the best sleep, I have ever had," I stuck my tongue out at him. Audi looked back and forth between us in suspicion.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, he just sang me to sleep," she gasped in total shock.

"You…. yo – you sang her to sleep?" she stuttered.

"Why is that such a shock?" I asked both of them. Blake looked uneasy.

"Umm… it's cuz…. uhh," he was scratching the back of his neck.

"Nothing Bella, it was just a shock to me," she answered nervously. I knew that there was something more to it.

"There's more to it than just that, I can tell," I told her.

"It was just a thing that I told her a long time ago. Don't worry about it," Blake continued.

**(AN: Uh oh, what is Blake and Audi hiding?)**

"I will find out," I told them.

The bell eventually rang and we went to our classes. The day passed by pretty quickly. School was already over and I'm at home now. My mom and Phil were out having "dinner." I do not want to know what they're really up to. I'm just here in the living room, lounging on the sofa while eating some cereal. I know….. I'm just that weird. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I went to open the door. I had expected it to be Blake, but it was Audi. I gestured her to come in.

"How'd you know where to find me?" I asked.

"You live next to Blake. It's not that hard to figure out," she chuckled as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," I shared a laugh with her, "So, what are you here for?"

"Why, can't I just visit my friend without wanting anything?" she teased.

"Correction: it's best friend. And I know you want something, I can see it in your eyes," I chuckled.

"You caught me. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to join me to Blake's valentine's party tomorrow," she finally admitted.

"Party?" I choked on the piece of cereal that I was eating.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be the biggest party of the year. He's got body guards that are going to be all over the place. He doesn't want any paparazzi to get in. So, will you please go with me?" Audi gave me puppy dog eyes with a pout.

"Aren't you going to go with Jeremy? I thought that he had already asked you to be his valentine," I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I am going with him, but I want you to come too. I know that if I don't force you to go, you're going to be spending your whole valentine's day alone," she explained.

"That is what I intend on doing," I reminded her.

"Pretty, pretty please with cherry on top?" she asked sweetly.

"I said no Audi," I replied.

"If you go, I'll tell you what Blake and I were talking about," she bribed.

"I already told yo – wait, what?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, that's it. If you go, I'll tell you exactly what Blake and I don't want you to know," she was getting really persuasive.

"And all I have to do is dress up and go to that party?" I was trying to make sure.

"Yepp, that's all you need to do," she answered with a smile. Damn it, she's good.

"Fine, but first you need to tell me," I demanded.

"Okay, here we go. When Blake and I were younger, we made a promise to each other. We said that if we were to ever fall in love with someone or if we really really like them, we would show it to them by singing them a song. Or precisely, singing them to sleep. I, personally, haven't done that because I haven't really found 'the one' yet. When I heard you say that he sang to you, it kind of sparked in my head. He may possibly be in love with you Bella or he may really really like you," she said.

"No, he can't possibly be in love with me nor would he like me. We're just friends," I told her.

"Correction: you guys are best friends," she repeated my phrase, "And you know what starts to happen to a girl and boy who are best friends? They begin to form more than just friendly relations with each other. Wait, what song did he sing to you anyways?" she changed the subject.

"Crush by David Archuleta," I answered not knowing why it had to do with anything.

"Proves my point exactly," she added. I looked at her confused. I still had no idea what she was talking about.

"Bella, don't you know the lyrics to the song?" she had asked. I nodded. "Give me a couple lines from the chorus," she said.

"Do you ever think when you're all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?" I replied. That's when it all dawned on me. Shit, is does he really like me? Or better yet, is he in love with me?

**Dun dun dun DUN!! How'd you guys like that as the end of this chapter? I know, probably not much. U guys still there?? HELL YEAH YOU ARE!! Wow you guys, 54 reviews for chapter 7!! That's EPIC!! I absolutely LOVE all the support that you guys give me!! This story is the first story to ever get more than 50 reviews for a freaking chapter!! I LUV YOU ALL!!**

**You know what'll make me luv you even more?**

**If you.....................REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**I'm going to make a deal with you guys, if we do as well as we did in the last chapter, I'll give you a snippet of the chapter after chapter 9. Does that make sense? Anyways, so you guys up for it? All you have to do is keep your end of the deal, and VIOLA!! A SNEAK PEAK!! And trust me, chapter 9 is a really intense chapter that ends with a cliffy. YOU'LL WANT THAT SNEAK PEAK!!**

**All you have to do is............. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :D  
**


	10. Again

**You guys are so not going to regret this!! We reached the same amount of REVIEWS that we did for the last chapter!! I am sooo freaking happy ya'll!! I hope that this chapter will receive just as much REVIEWS because I know that it can. Team effort you guys!! The more REVIEWS that the faster the updates xD.**

Chapter 9: Again

**Bella POV**

My eyes widened at my realization. I subconsciously fell back on the couch and closed my eyes shut.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Audi asked with worry in her voice.

"But that's not possible. Why would he be in love with me?" I asked more to myself than to Audi.

"You're a great girl Bella. I don't understand why anyone would ever give you up, especially that Edweirdo guy. I'll try to get more details about it. I just have to be really sneaky though, otherwise Blake's going to catch on. But the important thing is, do you like him back?" she asked seriously.

"I…. I don't know. I've been having this bubbly feeling inside of me whenever I see him or think about him. Also, whenever we spend time together I just feel so happy and content. When he sang to me last night, it kind of sparked something inside of me. Oh my god, I do like him!!" I shouted in my discovery.

"It's about time," Audi muttered.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd ever move on since Edward," I sighed.

"But you did, and are moving on from him. This is great Bella!! You and Blake are perfect for each other. I want so much to let all of these comments slip out but I bite my tongue back," she bounced happily.

"Like the one where you're all like 'oh I hear you're interested in this certain blue-eyed guy,'" I imitated her voice.

"I do not sound like that," she defended.

"In my world you do. Anyways, just don't tell him anything," I told her.

"Why not? If he likes you and you like him, then why can't I just tell him and you guys can live happily ever after?" she asked.

"Because, we're not even sure if he really feels that way. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Besides, if he really does like me, let him tell me himself. I want to hear it from his own mouth. I want to know that he's saying it on his free will and not because you told him that I like him back," I explained.

"Alright," she said a bit unsure.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," she agreed, "so… about the dance."

"Yes Audi, I'll go," I laughed at her eagerness.

"Yay!! I'll be here tomorrow right after school. We need to get started as quick as possible," she exclaimed.

"Audi, his house is right next door. We don't need to rush," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, right," she grinned.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be here. Bye Bella," she gave me a hug before leaving the house.

"Bye," I waved goodbye.

I plopped myself back down on the couch. What the hell just did I just get myself into?

It's Friday already and my nerves are wrecking. I'm so nervous and I just want to ahhh!!! Scream. The party is in ten hours. Audi said that she had picked out my outfit for me. I'm kind of scared to see what she got me. She also says that this could be the day Blake tells me the truth so I just have to be there.

We're currently in school right now. Actually, we just barely arrived and school starts in 5 minutes. Audi has been really excited to see how many flowers she's going to receive today. I'm not concerned at all. The bell for homeroom had just rung.

"See you guys later," Audi waved goodbye. Blake and I waved back.

"So, are you going to my party?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I have to. Audi is forcing me to go," I groaned.

"Let me guess, she picked out your outfit for you too huh?" he chuckled.

"Yes," I grunted.

"I wonder what she got," Blake said deep in thought.

"Of course you do. You just can't wait to see me dressed up as a hooker don't you," I teased.

"Wait, what?" he seemed to have just broke out of a daze.

"Nothing," I shook my head.

We walked in a comfortable silence after that. Homeroom passed by like a blur. We had also already gone through our first through fifth periods. This day has been going faster than I thought it would be. We had just arrived at our last period.

"Take a seats students today we will – " the teacher was cut off by a girl who entered the classroom.

"I'm here to pass out valentine flowers," she said in a sweet voice. The teacher gestured her to go ahead. She walked up and down the aisles several times. She had already given out all of the flowers except this huge bouquet of roses. All of the girls were leaning to see who it was meant to be for. I haven't received any, but like I said, I wasn't expecting to get one anyways. The girl then said the name who owned the bouquet of roses. This wasn't one that I expected.

"Bella Swan?" she asked. All of the girls in the room gasped. I could already hear their whispers of jealousy.

"Me?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah it says right here Bella Swan," she showed me the card that was attached to the roses then handed it to me.

"Thanks," I muttered before she left the room completely.

"Do you know who could have sent these?" I asked Blake. He just shrugged his shoulders.

I read the note it said:

_I know that I just recently met you  
But I can't help how you have made me feel  
I have a bit of a crush on you  
And that's all I got to say  
Why did it happen? I do not know  
Do I regret it? No I don't  
I want to be a part of your life and be someone special to you  
I want to keep your hugs and to stay at your side  
Don't judge me for what I'm saying, but somehow I find myself liking you  
I don't know how it happened, but I do hope I can stay at your side  
And on this day I say to you, I like you  
And there's nothing I can do about it  
I've tried not feeling this way, but I can't help it  
So please tell me that you feel the same way too…._

_- Your #1 fan_

A smile unknowingly formed on my face. The poem was cute but it was so sweet. I looked around the classroom trying to see who could have possibly sent it, but no one seemed suspicious enough. I looked over to Blake but he was just sitting there as he smiled contently. I nudged him.

"What?" he whispered.

"You seriously have no idea?" I asked.

"Not that I would know of," he answered. He is no help at all.

School finally ended and I scurried off to find Audi. She was leaning against a wall while she held 6 roses in her hand.

"Audi!!" I shouted. Her eyes locked at the roses that I held and her eyes widened.

"Who sent you all those?" she asked amazed.

"I have no idea," I said. She took the note from me and read it.

"Do you think it could be him?" she suggested.

"I don't think so. I asked him if he knew who could have possibly sent it and he said no," I explained.

"It just doesn't add up," she replied frustrated.

"I guess you were wrong then," I sighed.

"No, I can't be wrong. Every single day, he's asking what you're up to or where you are. Then sometimes he asks me questions about you like, what's her favorite color or her favorite food. I just don't get it," he rubbed her temple. She knew that the whole time?!

"Wait, why didn't you tell me before?" I almost shouted.

"You denied your feelings in the beginning remember?" she reminded me.

"Okay, you have a point," I agreed.

"Let's just forget about this for now. Hey, at least someone really does like you," she lightened the mood. We chuckled.

"Come on. I bet you just can't wait to dress me all up," I teased.

"Speaking of that," she started, "We need to leave now, pronto."

"Okay"

We got into our cars and drove to my house. After we arrived, I tried to help her carry the things from the car but she wouldn't let me because she didn't want me to see the dress just yet. She carried the things while I went ahead and let myself in the house. My parents still weren't home yet. They called me yesterday and said that they planned a last minute trip to Miami because they needed Phil for a game. I didn't mind.

I sat patiently on the couch as I waited for Audi to come in. She came stumbling in a few minutes later with her hands full. She dropped them on the couch and sighed relieved.

"Phew!! Those were heavy," she exclaimed.

"You could have let me help you," I reminded her.

"Yeah, but that would have ruined everything," she smiled.

She walked over to me and handed me a large box. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Go on, open it," she commanded.

I opened the box and gasped. The dress was beautiful. It was a blue dress with lace around it. It has a black ribbon underneath the bust and it had flower decorations made out of black lace. Underneath it were shiny black flats, a butterfly necklace, and blue butterfly earrings.

"It's beautiful," I said amazed.

"I knew you would like it. Also, I got you flats because I remember you saying that you weren't very coordinated," she laughed. She's so thoughtful!!

"Thank you so much," I bounced from my seat and gave her a tight hug.

"You're welcome Bella. Go on, try it on," she shooed me into the bathroom.

I got into the bathroom and changed into the outfit. I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked beautiful. I have never said that about myself before. I walked outside and twirled a bit for Audi. She wolf whistled before ordering me to sit down. She took out a small black pouch and scattered some make up materials on the table.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll tie your appearance up all together," she smiled.

She sat me on the chair and began working on me. She put on black eyeliner and mascara, blue eye shadow, and blue glitter all over my face.

"There you go, all done," she moved the chair and made me face the mirror. I gasped.

"You look gorgeous Bella," she commented.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best!!" I gave her a huge hug.

"Watch out there, you're going to mess up your dress," she said as she began fixing the ruffles on my dress.

"How about your dress?" I asked. She smiled. I pushed her into the bathroom as well.

She came out wearing a black and red plaid dress with red strapped high heels. She wore a black heart necklace, ruby red heart earrings, a heart gold belt, black eyeliner and mascara, dark red lipstick, and red glitter. She looked awesome.

"You look so great!!" I exclaimed.

"I know, like my nails?" she held her nails up and she had a black coating on them.

"They look awesome," I replied.

"Come on, we should go," she suggested.

"Wow, it's 6 pm already?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah, we were dressing up for that long," she laughed.

She grabbed her black jeweled clutch and dragged me with her to the front door. As we neared Blake's house, the louder the music became. There must have been 50 bodyguards surrounding his house and over 300 paparazzi trying to get in!! Damn, this must be a really big party. Audi and I reached his front door and there was a suited man standing in front of it.

"Name?" he asked.

"Audi Jayson and Bella Swan," she answered.

"You're on the list. Go in," he gestured to the house.

Audi linked arms with me as we walked into his house. It was huge!! There were disco lights running everywhere around the house and music that was blasting at high volume. There was a huge table filled with food and drinks. A bunch of people were already here, even though the party had just started.

"Hey babe," Jeremy said as he snaked his arms around Audi's waist.

"Hello," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. I guess they're not that official yet.

"Do you mind if I steal her for a bit?" Jeremy asked.

"Go ahead," I motioned for them to go on.

"Are you sure Bella?" Audi asked unsure.

"Yeah, totally. I'll just explore," I laughed.

"Okay see you later," she laughed as Jeremy spun her around and brought her to the dance floor.

I sighed. Well, this is boring. I haven't seen Blake around because it's way too crowded. Holy shit!! Did I just see Beyonce?!?! Nah, I'm probably just imagining it. I walked around the place for a bit. I passed through the living room, the kitchen, and the main room. I looked to my left and saw a theater room. Blake is way too rich for his own good!! It's no wonder that he's so full of himself. I mentally laughed.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a door that must have led to a room. I was curious so I went to go check it out. As I opened the door, I gasped at the sight before me. What I saw broke my heart into little pieces. Again.

**I told you guys that this chapter was going to be really intense!! And as promised, I do have a sneak peak of the following chapter. It's so awesome that you guys will be wanting to read the next chapter. Before I introduce to you the sneak peak, remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Here you guys go n_n:**

"Bella," he whispered.

"Umm, sorry. I'll go," I immediately shut the door closed and ran. I pushed all of the people in front of me and just burst through the front door.

* * *

"Listen to me," he said.

"What?" I shouted.

"I was the one who sent you the flowers. I wrote that note and everything I put in it is true. I'm falling for you Bella and I'm falling fast. I love your attitude, your smile, your laugh, your eyes, I love everything about you!! I wasn't kissing Stephanie back. She just trapped me in there and began kissing me, I tried to push her off but she just wouldn't get off. Please believe me," he pleaded. Was this true?

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this," I replied.

* * *

"How the hell did they get those pictures?" Blake's fists were clenched.

* * *

"I love you," I whispered.

**That's the end of the sneak peak!! So... how'd you guys like it? If we do as we good as the last two chapters, I just might throw in another sneak peak in there ^_^ So remember if you guys want that sneak peak...... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**Also if you guys have any concerns or question, you guys can ask me at my formspring profile. The link is on my FF profile so you guys should go check that out. Anyways, remember that sneak peak is waiting for you.......**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
**


	11. Best Friend

Chapter 10: Best Friend

**Bella POV**

Blake was up against a wall with Stephanie all over him. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I knew I liked him, but I didn't know that I would hurt this much. That's when I realized that I had always been falling. And I fell in love with him fast. I am in love with him. In love with Blake. Blake saw me and his eyes widened.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Umm, sorry. I'll go," I immediately shut the door closed and ran. I pushed all of the people in front of me and just burst through the front door. I looked up and the clouds were gray. Thunder rolled and it began to rain.

"You have got to be kidding me!!" I screamed up into the sky.

The paparazzi began to leave their places quickly. Good. I don't want them to see my drama right now. I knew better than to go home, because Blake would just easily find me there. I was fully soaked now, and quite frankly I didn't care. I began to cry. I was hurt and I felt like my heart was breaking into tiny pieces, but this time it hurt even more. You couldn't tell the difference though. It just looked like raindrops were rolling down my face. The makeup was also running down my face. I began to run away from the house until I heard Blake running after me.

"Bella wait!" he shouted.

I stopped right where I was because I didn't want him to think that I was mad or jealous. I tried to talk smoothly but my voice eventually cracked.

"Yeah?" I asked shakily.

"Hey about what you saw in there – " I cut him off.

"What are you apologizing for? We're friends right, that's all we are. I was just shocked," I lied.

"Bella you don't understand," he started.

"Yeah, I do understand. Obviously you have a thing for Stephanie. I'm okay with that, I just didn't expect to find out about it in that way. Like always, you get everything you want. I'm not going to interfere with that," I said harshly. I started to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Listen to me," he said.

"What?" I shouted.

"I was the one who sent you the flowers. I wrote that note and everything I put in it is true. I'm falling for you Bella and I'm falling fast. I love your attitude, your smile, your laugh, your eyes, I love everything about you!! I wasn't kissing Stephanie back. She just trapped me in there and began kissing me, I tried to push her off but she just wouldn't get off. Please believe me," he pleaded. Was this true?

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this," I replied.

Just as I was about to run away, he pulled me in for a kiss. Our lips danced in perfect synchronization with each other. His lips were so soft and warm. His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me closer. My fingers found their way into his hair and got tangled in it. He pulled away with a serious expression on.

"Please, tell me you feel the same way too. I've been going crazy trying to get all these signs from you. I've been dropping so many on you but you just seem so oblivious to it. Please," his eyes were smoldering with plead.

"I do feel the same way. It just took me a while to realize it but I'm falling for you too Blake. It felt like my heart was shattering into the million pieces that it had already used to be, but this time it hurt more than it did," I replied.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to tell you about my feelings this way," he apologized.

"It's okay," I assured him with a smile.

"I've only known you for a week but you've already become my best friend. And possibly my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded.

"YES!!" he shouted happily before pulling me in for another kiss. He pulled away as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm…… I'm in love with you Bella," he admitted. He seemed a bit apprehensive of my reaction.

"I'm in love with you too Blake," I replied. A huge grin broke out on his face. He pulled away from me and began doing a victory dance of some sort. I laughed at his childishness while he sheepishly grinned back.

"You're such a – " he finished my sentence for me.

"Dork?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you're my dork," I smiled.

"You still love me though right?" he joked.

"That I do," I replied.

I realized that it was still pouring rain and we were now completely soaked from head to toe.

"We should go now or we're going to get sick. I don't think that your fans would like it very much if you can't sing next week," I pointed out.

"Who cares? They'll just have to deal with it," he replied. "By the way, have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm a wet mess and the make up all over me probably makes me look like a clown. How could you say that?" I laughed.

He brought his hand to my cheek and caressed it. "Because, underneath all that, all I see is you," he said seriously. I probably blushed more than ten shades of red at his profound statement.

"You are so cheesy," I replied.

"You're blush is so beautiful," he murmured.

"Still trying to use your charms on me huh?" I teased with a chuckle.

"That depends, is it working?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it actually is," I admitted. If possible, his smile got even wider.

"I can't believe that I'm in love with my best friend," he grinned.

"Me too," I added.

I squealed as he picked me up and carried me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm bringing us home," he answered.

"You know what I mean Blake," I playfully hit him on the arm.

"Can't I just carry my girlfriend around when I want to? Besides, this isn't the first time I've done this," he smirked.

"That was different, I was wearing tights under my dress. I have nothing under my dress now," I reminded him. He raised his eyebrows at me. I realized the double meaning to my words.

"Perv!! You are so immature," I shouted.

"Sorry," he apologized. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I know," I whispered against his lips.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked.

"The moment the words came out of your mouth," I told him. "Wait, we can't go back to your house looking like this," I gestured towards ourselves.

"To your house then?" he suggested. I nodded.

He was still carrying me as he brought us towards my house. As we entered my house, I could hear his blue vans make squeaky noises against the wooden floor.

"Do you mind wearing Phil's clothes?" I asked to make sure.

"Anything's great," he replied with a smile.

I went through Phil's clothes and got him a pair of boxers, basketball shorts and a black t-shirt. I also got him a towel so he could shower. He said his thanks before going into the bathroom. I walked up to my room and got a change of clothes. I grabbed a purple tanktop, a 'PINK' hoodie, and black and purple striped boxer shorts. I got into my shower and begun washing myself. It felt good to be under hot water after being soaked in the rain. I finished showering and changed into my clothes. I tied my wet hair up in a ponytail and walked down the stairs.

Blake was already sitting on the couch as he flipped through the channels. He muttered 'boring' a couple times then he would go 'oohh interesting' then a couple seconds later, say 'boring' again then change the channel. He looked so cute. I walked over to him and took a seat on the couch.

"Hey," he greeted softly. I smiled back.

I snuggled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly, a breaking news alert on MTV caught our attention.

"ALERT!! ALERT!! We have been informed by an outside force that Blake Stone has a new woman in his life," the speaker exclaimed.

On the screen were pictures of Blake and I kissing under the rain. And there were captions that said 'Who is this mystery girl?'

"How the hell did they get those pictures?" Blake's fists were clenched.

"I'm so sorry Blake. This is going to ruin your reputation. If I had known, I would have….. I would have," I closed my eyes shut trying to keep my tears contained.

"You would have what Bella? You have nothing to apologize for. Let them make up stories about us. I don't care. I'd rather risk my reputation as a rockstar than loose you," he cupped my cheeks and made me look him in the eyes. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Are you sure about that? I'm not worthy enough to make you give all of this up. I am no one," I said shakily.

"You're everything to me. Don't doubt that. You are my first priority," he said firmly.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me to his chest. I buried my head on the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too Bella so much, even though I've just recently met you," he admitted.

"Please don't leave me," I begged.

"Never. I won't leave you Bella. Not now, not here, not ever. Let the paparazzi make up their stories, but I'm not going to leave you. Let them ruin my career, I don't care," he said seriously.

"You would seriously do that for me?" I asked.

"I'd do anything for you," he answered with a reassuring smile.

Suddenly, my front door opened and a frazzled looking Audi walked from it.

"What the hell just happened?!?!" she screamed, "Suddenly, the music from your party stops and all of a sudden they talk about some mystery girl that you're currently dating!!"

She took in the intimate position that Blake and I were currently in and her eyes widened in realization.

"You're the mystery girl?!" she shrieked.

"Uhh….. yeah?" it turned out as more of a question. Her jaw dropped and she closed it slowy.

"Told you so," she smirked.

"We have a problem though," Blake said.

"What is that?" Audi asked.

"Once the paparazzi figures out that it's Bella, they're going to hang all over her 24/7," he sighed sadly.

"Well, there is always another way," she grinned evilly.

"Like what?" I asked cautiously.

"I could pretend to be his girlfriend. After all, we could pass as twins. I have brown hair and so do you," she answered.

"That could work. My face wasn't clearly shown in the pictures. We could make it work!" I exclaimed.

"This is going to be so awkward," Blake groaned.

Audi and I chuckled.

"Imagine how hard it'll be for me. I have to pretend that my famous cousin is my boyfriend. Every girl in school is going to hate me," she laughed.

"Are you sure about this Audi? It seems too much to ask," I said unsure.

"You're my best friend too Bella. I want to do this for you," she assured.

"You're going to be surrounded by paparazzi all the time. You'll be okay with that?" Blake asked.

"Why not? The world will someday know that I'm your cousin. This'll be practice," she grinned.

"You're the best Audi," I hugged her.

"I know," she smiled.

**Well, I'm glad to finally have lifted all the tension you guys have been feeling from the last chapter. So yes, the paparazzi caught them and Audi's there to save the day!! Hehe..... what did you guys think the pictures were going to about? Also.... your reviews went above and beyond my requirement!! I say you guys should give yourself a pat on the back because.... you just earned another sneak peak!!! ^_^**

"I'm going to have a major breakdown," I was just about ready to pull my hair out. His parents want to meet me. ME!! What happens if they don't like me? Oh god, I'm going to die.

"Bella!! Breathe in. Breath out," Audi grabbed a hold of me and stopped me from panicking.

* * *

"We saw your pictures on TV, you guys seem to be really in love," another person had said.

"We really are," Blake looked Audi in the eyes.

"Can we take a picture of you kissing?" the same person asked. WHAT?!?!

* * *

"Did you just sniff me?" he asked in disbelief.

* * *

I walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob. I twisted it and opened the door. No, it can't be.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed in anger.

**Dun dun dun DUN!! Who could it be? OH NO!! Well..... you won't know until I update the next chapter..... In the meantime!! Please leave me some REVIEWS here and there you guys. I really appreciate them, whether they'd be criticism or whatever. It's still a REVIEW!! The more REVIEWS you guys leave me the faster the next chapter will come up soo.....**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
**


	12. Getting Through

Chapter 11: Getting Through

**Bella POV**

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" I asked Audi.

"Yes, I'm positive," she answered then grabbed Blake's hand, "Blake!! Will you just hold my hand already?!"

"Fine," he groaned. He looked disgusted at the thought of dating his own cousin, but grabbed a hold of Audi's hand anyways.

"I am so jealous," I teased with a smirk. Audi laughed while Blake narrowed his eyes at me. A thought then popped into my head. "What will your parents say when they found out that you two are dating even though you guys are related?" I asked as I was unsure of it myself.

"I told my parents about it and they support me. I told them that Blake is currently dating this girl but he doesn't want the paparazzi to be all over her, so I volunteered to help them out. They think that it's very sweet of Blake actually," she answered. I nodded at her answer then turned to face Blake.

"Uhh…. I kind of told them about us – I'm talking about me and Bella – and they want to meet you. I also told them about our plan and they agree with me. They know how vicious the paparazzi can be," he explained. I took his answer, but then his words had processed in my head.

"THEY WANT TO MEET ME?!?!" I screamed.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm going to have a major breakdown," I was just about ready to pull my hair out. His parents want to meet me. ME!! What happens if they don't like me? Oh god, I'm going to die.

"Bella!! Breathe in. Breath out," Audi grabbed a hold of me and stopped me from panicking.

"They'll love you Bella," Blake assured.

"But what if they don't? They're going to shun me out of your life!!" I couldn't even bear the thought.

"I know this for sure Bella. If I love you, then they'll love you. My happiness is important to them, and you ARE what makes me happy," he said seriously.

"Come on, our plan is taking action now," Audi said as she pointed to the large crowd of kids that were beginning to enter the school.

Blake took a seat on the bench and intertwined his hands with Audi's. Audi snuggled into him while he put his arms around her.

"I feel like such a third wheel," I huffed in fake jealousy.

"Sorry babe, but it's the only way," Blake apologized. Babe? For some reason, I liked the sound of it.

"Babe?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I mean…. uhhh," he seemed to be trying to find the right words.

"I was just teasing Blake," he sighed in relief. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Besides, I kind of like it." He shivered under me as I laughed whole heartedly. He glared at me for a moment before his eyes softened again with love.

"If you two keep that up, we won't be able to pull this off," Audi said in an annoyed voice but I could tell that she was trying to keep her laugh from erupting.

More and more students began to pass by us. Every time a girl passed by and noticed Blake and Audi's position, she would gasp then run to her friends and begin pointing at our direction. Eventually, the whole school already knew about Blake and Audi's "so called" relationship.

"This is turning out better than I thought," I sighed in relief.

"We told you so," Blake replied.

The rest of the school day went about the same. In every class, I could hear girls murmuring and whispering about Blake's new girlfriend. I could tell that Blake could hear them too, but then he would just look over at me and give me a reassuring smile.

The school day had already ended and as Blake, Audi, and I reached the parking lot, we were surrounded by paparazzi. Or more specifically Audi and Blake. The paparazzi had pushed me out of the way and began crowding and asking Blake and Audi questions. I was pissed in a way, but I knew that they were doing this for my own good.

"So Blake who's your new girl?" one of them asked.

"This is Audi and she is the love of my life," he gave them one of his killer smiles and acted as if he meant every single word.

"How did you two meet?" someone asked Audi.

"Here in school. Truth be told, I've had a crush on him ever since my freshman years. It wasn't until this valentine's day that we made it official," she squealed in fake enthusiasm.

Wow, they're really good at lying. Audi should become an actress one day.

"We saw your pictures on TV, you guys seem to be really in love," another person had said.

"We really are," Blake looked Audi in the eyes.

"Can we take a picture of you kissing?" the same person asked. WHAT?!?!

"Yeah, why not?" Blake replied though I could sense his apprehension.

He was really going to pull through with this?? Seriously!! I'd rather die than see him do this, even if it's for my own good. I began to walk away, as I tried to contain my tears. Blake seemed to have seen me because he stopped their "almost" kiss.

"Wait," he stopped. I turned around and my eyes widened as I realized what he was doing.

"Blake…. What are you doing?" Audi hissed.

"I can't do this," he sighed.

The paparazzi gasped.

"What do you mean?" a person asked.

"Audi is not my girlfriend," he admitted.

"Of course I am," Audi tried to convince them.

"She's actually my cousin," Blake added.

"You're dating your own cousin?!" one of them shouted.

"No…. I'm not. This relationship is all pretend," he gazed over at me and looked deep into my eyes.

"What are you trying to say? That you made this all up to gain publicity?" another asked seemingly enraged. His eyes were looking at me pleadingly and I understood. He wanted the world to know about me. He doesn't want to keep our relationship hidden as if it doesn't even exist. He wants everyone to know that he loves me.

"I'm in love with someone else. Audi wasn't the one is the pictures, she just pretended to be her because I don't want the girl that I love to be stuck in the same world that I live in," he explained.

"What do you mean?" a girl asked confused.

"Don't you people get it? You guys, the paparazzi and the tabloids ruin people's lives!! You make up stories about who we are when the truth is you guys have no idea whether or not what you're saying is true. I don't want her to be stuck in the same situation. Once you find out who she really is, you're never going to leave her alone," he answered with such ferocity.

"Who is she?" a man asked. Ugh, you can never get anything through their big, fat heads. Blake looked over at me as he tried to get confirmation. I nodded.

He pushed passed the paparazzi as he walked towards me. I stood there and watched as he approached me with so much love in his eyes.

"I love her," he whispered as he reached me. His hand caressed my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

The paparazzi immediately took pictures of me and Blake, but I barely noticed. I was drowning in the clear blue eyes of Blake. It felt like nothing else mattered. It was as if we were the only two people who existed in this world.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Well, that worked out," Audi said sarcastically as she skipped over to us.

"We wouldn't have lasted long anyways," Blake laughed.

"True. I was about to kill you when you said yes to kissing me," she chuckled.

"Sure you were. You know you want me," Blake wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Gross," her nose wrinkled.

"So what does this mean for us?" I asked.

"It means that now, the whole world knows that you're mine," he answered with a grin.

"Completely," I added.

The paparazzi were still taking pictures.

"You guys can leave now!!!" Audi screamed.

They seemed pissed but left anyways.

"Finally," she grunted.

"Those were some deep words," I teased.

"You know me, I have my moments," he leaned in to kiss me but Audi coughed and ruined the moment.

"What?" Blake snapped.

"Nothing, I was just coughing. Gosh!! No need to be snappy!! Anyways, I'll leave you two alone," she grinned before leaving us alone.

"She finally left," he sighed with relief before fully kissing me.

His tongue probed my lips and I parted it to give him entrance. His hands were tucked inside my back pockets and my hands were tangled in his chocolate brown hair. We pulled away panting as we caught our breaths.

"I really do love you Bella," he said sincerely.

"I love you too," I replied breathlessly.

The next day, Blake and I were all over the news. It went from 'Blake cheats on girlfriend' to 'Audi, his pretend girlfriend, is actually his cousin and he's dating another girl named Bella.' It was getting on my nerves really. They make up so many lies.

"Relax," Blake whispered in my ear as he drew patterns on the palm of my hand.

"They're just so annoying," I huffed.

"When are they never?" he chuckled.

"Seriously though," I groaned.

"You'll get used to it. We'll eventually fade out when a new story catches their eyes," he assured.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise," he agreed. We locked our promise with a kiss.

I leaned my head against his chest and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms around me as I sniffed him. He smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. A perfect combination if you ask me. I looked up and Blake had an amused smile on his face.

"Did you just sniff me?" he asked in disbelief.

A blush took over my cheeks but I was able to answer him with confidence.

"Yeah I did, and you smell so good," I laughed.

"Ha! So you admit to it," he pointed at me accusingly. His childish expression made him look even cuter.

"Just like cinnamon and vanilla," I added. He grinned.

"And you smell like strawberries," he replied with a smile.

"I see that you sniff me too," I teased.

"Frequently," he answered cockily.

"You are so cute," I pinched his cheeks.

"You think that funny?" he advanced onto me and began tickling me.

"Blake!!" I shouted in laughter.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Come on, please we need to answer the door," I pleaded.

"Fine," he groaned as he helped me off of the floor.

I walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob. I twisted it and opened the door. No, it can't be.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed in anger.

**Hey guy!!! WHOO!!! We hit an all time high in the last chapter. 61 freaking REVIEWS baby!!! That is the best I've ever gotten from a story and I will be forever grateful to those who helped me achieve it. THANK YOU!! Also, I am aware that it took me more than a week to post up this chapter. I'm sorry for that. I was and still grounded from my laptop. I'm only able to use it right now because I'm doing my "homework." But I'm pretty sure that's the biggest lie in all of America. Hehe, anyways thanks again for all of the REVIEWS!!**

**You want the next chapter? Do you? Do you really? Well then if you do, you must REVIEW!!**

**Sorry, but no, I do not have a sneak peak for you guys this time. It's not that I don't want to give it to you, trust me I do, but the truth is, I haven't even written the next chapter yet so........ yeah. Hope you guys understand though.**

**Anyways, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let's try to beat 61 REVIEWS!!**

**You guys up for it?!?! Also, please forgive my lack of faster updates. I am still grounded. Sooooo...... remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
**


	13. Just Keep Smiling

Chapter 12: Just Keep Smiling

**Bella POV**

"Bella," she said sternly. Holy shit. Rosalie fucking Cullen is standing right at my door. "Nice place," she snorted as she invited herself inside my house.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check on you," she answered.

"That's bullshit Rosalie. What the hell do you want from me?" I asked once more.

"It's about time you got the balls to defend yourself. Edward always kept you sheltered from everything," she darkly chuckled.

"I swear Rosalie, I don't want you here. How'd you find me anyways?"

"It's not that hard, considering you're pretty much all over the news," she joked with no humor in her voice.

"I don't want you here. I've already gotten over your family and I'm done being a part of it. I want you to leave," I stood my ground firmly.

"It's not like you can do anything. I can stay here if I want to and even if you try to make me leave, well…. you'll fail," she threatened.

"Well obviously you wouldn't be here if you didn't want anything, now what is it?" I asked.

"My family's breaking apart," she finally admitted.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"They're falling apart without you. I mean, I'm not complaining but they all are. No matter what Edward says, they still want you to be there with them," she replied.

"No Rosalie, I said that I'm done with all of you. I've ripped all of you away from my life and I don't want any of you back. Besides, like what Edward said, I was just a toy to all of you," I spat.

"And you actually believed that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Uhh…. yeah," I said.

"Well, how stupid of you then. Edward had to literally force himself to say all of that to you because he wanted you to stay safe. After Jasper's attack, he just couldn't stand the danger he was putting you in," she explained.

"On the contrary, I really don't care anymore. It's almost been half a year and I'm over it. I don't care about what he feels for me, because I don't feel anything for him anymore," I nearly yelled.

She grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall. For the first time in my life, she actually looked like a real vampire. "Look here _Bella_, I don't care about what you feel. What I want is for my family to be happy again, even if it meant bringing you back. I'm bringing you back home with me and you won't be able to stop me," she hissed in my face.

"And you know what Rosalie? You can threaten to kill my life or whatever but I'm not going anywhere with you," I pushed her off of me, despite my lack of strength. I began rubbing my wrist. "I'd rather die than see any more of you. I'm done being hung up on you guys. I'm not coming back," I seethed back at her.

"We shall see," she said tauntingly.

"Hey Bella who was at the door?" Blake asked as he finally saw us.

"Huh, you replaced Edward with him. You're pathetic," Rosalie snapped at me.

"Blake's twice the man Edward will ever be, do you understand me? He's not the fucking pussy that left me behind because of a stupid accident. Now why don't you go back to Edward and tell him that?" I challenged her.

Her eyes glazed over as if she was trying to contemplate how she was going to kill me.

"Bella?" Blake asked.

I backed into his arms and hugged him. "Leave Rosalie, I don't want you here," I ordered. I could tell she was trying so hard not to go ahead and pounce on me, but she went right ahead and left.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked softly as he kissed my forehead. I leaned into his touch and sighed as I closed my eyes.

"I'm fine. I just don't understand why she decided to make an appearance in my life again," I answered.

"You're not thinking about….." he trailed off.

"NO!" I shouted immediately. "Like I said Blake, I love you. Only you, okay? I'm done with his family. I'm never going back," I assured him with a kiss of the lips.

"Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise," I told him.

"Now where were we?" he smirked at me.

He grabbed my waist and started to kiss me as he backed us into the sofa. He laid me gently on the sofa, never breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I tangled my finger in his hair and tugged on it several times.

"I really, really love you," he declared in between kisses. Just when things were about to get even more heated, the doorbell rang again. Blake and I groaned. I stood up to open it but Blake pulled me back onto him. "Leave it," he whispered as he placed kisses on my neck.

"It might be important," I whined.

"Please," he begged as he made puppy dog eyes.

"So cute," I pinched his cheeks again.

"Fine," he fake groaned as he let me go. I laughed as I walked to open the door. He trailed behind me and then wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked together.

"You're going to make us take forever just to open the door," I chuckled.

"That's the plan," he grinned. I shook my head and opened the door. When it was fully open, I was bombarded with millions of flashing white lights.

"What the………" I trailed off.

"Miss, miss, miss! Are you really Blake's girlfriend?" one of them asked. Blake was also squinting behind me. He and I tried to close the doors but the paparazzi were desperately trying to push through.

"Leave us alone!" Blake shouted.

After countless tries, we were finally able to close it and we slid against it as we caught our breaths. We turned to look at each other. I could automatically pick up what he was thinking.

"Are you sure?" he finally asked.

"Yup, I'm here to stay. No matter what," I replied.

He smiled at me before laying his head on my lap. He closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation as I played with his hair.

"Hey," Blake said softly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"It's our one week anniversary tomorrow," he grinned.

"Dork," I laughed as I playfully flicked his forehead.

"What? One week anniversaries are very important," he tried to put on a serious face but we ended up laughing about it together.

"To you," I joked.

"Seriously though, I'm taking you out," he stated.

"Why? We can just stay here and have a movie marathon," I whined.

"Please? I want to take you out on a real date," he begged. "Pleeeaaaasseeee"

"Fine," I gave in. He grabbed my face and pulled me down on his lips.

"You won't regret it," he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," I pushed him off.

"Come on, sorry," he pleaded. I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know I hate it when you spend money on me," I made a face at him.

"It's not called spending money, babe. It's called 'taking care of my girlfriend because she's the bestest person in the world,'" he grinned trying to persuade me.

"Well if you put it that way……" I trailed off. He pulled me off of my feet and spun me around in circles.

"You gotta admit, you know you love me," he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You're so cocky," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck again. He leaned in until our lips were only an inch apart.

"Because you love me," he murmured.

"No, because you're a rockstar," I teased.

"No (kiss) it's (kiss) because (kiss) you (kiss) love (kiss) me(kiss)," he said each word with a peck on my lips.

"Maybe I should stop loving you more then," I smiled against his lips. Our foreheads rested against each other and I closed my eyes.

"Right," he snorted, but I could feel the smirk on his lips.

"I'm serious," I joked.

"Admit it. You looooovee me," he sang. "And you won't be able to stop."

"And what if I said yes?" I asked with my eyes staring deeply into his clear blue eyes.

"I'd be the luckiest guy in the world," he breathed.

"Why do you treat me so well? I've never been the pretty one among girls," I finally buried my head in his chest.

"No you're not," he replied. I looked up at him with hurt eyes. "You're the most beautiful one. You surpass the word 'pretty.'" he said sincerely. My eyes glazed over with tears.

"You're not bad for a rockstar," I half laughed, half sobbed into his chest. A rumble went through his chest as he laughed along with me. He tilted my chin up and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Beautiful girls, all over the world. I could be chasing but my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you babe. They got nothing on you babe," he sang to me.

"Are you sure you want to be stuck with me?" I half joked.

"Absolutely," he agreed.

* * *

It's been 7 months since Blake and I officially got together. We graduated high school a few months back, and we're already headed for college in a few days. We aren't really the talk of the music industry anymore, but we still get stalked every once in a while. Blake is still going strong with his career and I've decided to major in culinary arts.

Surprisingly, Rosalie never contacted me or once made another appearance in my life after our last encounter. I was seriously getting paranoid. _We shall see….._ Her words just kept ringing in my head. I have a feeling that she's not going to give up with getting me back into her family.

"Ready to meet up with my parents?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

This isn't the first time I've met his parents. He brought me to meet them after our one week anniversary dinner. I was literally freaking out, especially because he didn't warn me about it.

When I finally met them though, my worries were taken away. His mom, Jane, was really sweet and caring. She automatically treated me as if I was the daughter that she's always wanted. His dad, Andrew, insisted that I call him 'Dad.' To say the least, I felt like I was already a part of their family.

"This is going to be our last family dinner for a long while," he sighed sadly.

"Hey," I said softly as I grabbed his arm. "I'll be sure to make plans for us to see them in between college," I assured him with a kiss. "Mama's boy," I teased.

"Don't hate on me now," he laughed.

"My mom says that she and Phil will come later on," I informed him.

"I don't understand why they would take so long. I mean we live right next door," he gestured to the short distance of our houses. We were already on his front door. I laughed at his irritation and used my fingers to smooth out his facial features.

"Stop frowning, it's bad for you," I scolded.

"Sorry," he grinned.

"That's better"

**And this is where all the fluff starts xD**

**So...... who would have thought that it was going to be Rosalie? A lot of you guys kept guessing Edward, and I was soooo close to making it him but then I realized that it would disrupt the flow of my story. Rosalie is such a bitch, huh?**

**As you guys probably read already, yes Bella and Blake are now in college. When you guys read the next chapter, you'll see that both of them have already grown out of high school. Did you guys like this chapter? It seriously took me a while to decide which Cullen I should put it. Hell, I even considered it to make it be Stephanie.**

**Lastly, DAYUMM! What the hell you guys? 76 freaking REVIEWS? That is like so freaking awesome. I updated the story on Sunday, I think. Since it was mother's day we went out to eat, and when we came back 2 hours later, I checked my email and BAMM! I already had 50 REVIEWS of the bat! You guys are just getting better and better with every chapter.**

**You know what? I'm sooo freaking happy that I have decided to give you guys a sneak peak. If you guys can beat 76 REVIEWS for this chapter, you'll also get another sneak peak :D Well, here's your sneak peak!**

"We're getting old," he joked.

"19 is not old," I playfully slapped him.

"Nope, but 20 is," he replied.

"So? I think aging suits you," I tugged on the shirt of his collar as I turned towards him.

"I think is suits you too," he grinned as he leaned in to kiss me. As our lips touched, he lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me against a tree, as we hungrily kissed each other.

**(AN: What did I tell you? They're growing up! *sniff*)

* * *

**

"Baby?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah. It's going to be a girl. I'm going to spoil her and – " I cut him off.

"It's going to be a boy," I kissed his lips.

* * *

"Are you telling me to give up my career?" he suddenly asked. Crap. I don't like the sound of where this is going.

**Ouch! So..... you guys really want that chapter? Do you really?**

**Well then, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**And also, remember if you guys can get more than 76 REVIEWS this time, there will be another sneak peak in store for you.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	14. Life Goes On

Chapter 13: Life Goes On

**Bella POV**

"Bella!" Jane greeted as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Mom," I smiled at her. "Dad," I turned towards Andrew.

"Hey darling," he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Wow, I feel the love you guys," Blake joked.

"Sorry honey, but I have a soft spot for girls," Jane grinned at him.

"Ditto," Andrew added from his seat.

"And you thought they wouldn't like you," Blake snorted.

"Hey! I was naïve and stupid back then," I defended.

"That was seven months ago," he reminded me.

"Exactly," I grinned.

"Young love," Jane joked as she went back to her cooking.

I buried my head in Blake's chest, flushed with embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laughed. A few minutes later, my parents finally came in and we got started on dinner. Blake and I sat next to each other, so were our moms, while Andrew and Phil sat on the ends of the table.

"I can't believe that you guys are moving all the way to Seattle," Jane said sadly.

"Where are you guys going to live?" my mom asked.

"We're going to live in a flat, but we'll be visiting Charlie a lot. Besides, it's about time he met Blake," I had an evil glint in my eyes as I looked at Blake.

"Your dad?" he asked with a gulp. I nodded. "The officer?"

"Yupp," I smiled.

"Don't worry Blake, he's a softy," Renee assured him.

"He won't shoot him, right?" Andrew teased. I could tell he was having fun scaring his own son.

"Dad!" Blake whined.

"I'm just kidding son," Andrew laughed.

"You'll visit though, promise?" Jane asked.

"We promise," I assured her.

"We're only a phone call away," she said to us as she gave us hugs.

"Mom, we're not leaving until Thursday," Blake reminded her as she clung onto him.

"Three days is short time," she sobbed.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," he whispered, yet I heard it. I laughed at him, but it was really cute how his mom babied him.

"Oh come on, I think it's cute," I joked. He glared at me shortly.

"Okay, okay I'm done," Jane rubbed her eyes.

We finished the rest of dinner then parted ways. My mom and Phil decided to go ahead and leave earlier than me.

"I'm walking her home," Blake stated.

"Okay," Andrew replied.

He intertwined our fingers together as he bought us outside. He kept his chin on my shoulder as we walked. I played with his fingers as he placed kisses on my neck. He put a hand on each side of me and pulled me back to him.

"College," he whispered.

"I know right," I smiled.

"We're getting old," he joked.

"19 is not old," I playfully slapped him.

"Nope, but 20 is," he replied.

"So? I think aging suits you," I tugged on the shirt of his collar as I turned towards him.

"I think is suits you too," he grinned as he leaned in to kiss me. As our lips touched, he lifted me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed me against a tree, as we hungrily kissed each other.

"You know, we have a whole 4 years to do this," I reminded him in between kisses. "A whole flat to ourselves. Oh imagine what we could do," I teased.

His eyes darkened with lust. "Now you're just teasing," he groaned. He let me down and helped me fix my dress.

I gasped. "What if someone saw that?" I thought aloud.

"I didn't see anyone," Blake shrugged.

"I wonder why?" I joked. He laughed along with me.

"Audi says that she'll come visit us there," he said.

"How is she doing in France? Is she and Jeremy still going strong?" I asked. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"From what I hear, France is amazing but lonely without Jeremy," he answered.

After we graduated high school, her dad was offered a 4 month job in France to create a building for the ambassador. It was a huge offer and her dad couldn't resist, so they all had to move. She should be coming back in a few weeks though.

"I don't think I could take having a long distance relationship with you," I said to him as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Me either," he agreed. "Well, here's your stop," he gestured to my house.

"See you tomorrow," I whispered.

"Bye," he kissed my lips one more time before going back to his house.

* * *

The week passed by quickly. Blake and I said goodbye to our parents even though it was one of the hardest things we've ever had to do in a long time. We already moved into our Seattle flat and have already settled. He and I went furniture shopping just two days ago and our flat is already fully furnished.

We visited our college yesterday and got our schedules. He and I are both taking a major in culinary arts. He's really amazing at cooking. I'll admit it, I didn't believe my mom at first when she said that he could cook, but when he actually cooked for me, I eventually believed it.

"What are you thinking about?" Blake asked as he plopped down next to me on our new couch.

"Us," I replied.

"What about us?" he put his arm on my shoulder.

"We're doing well for a couple of freshmen," I turned around to face him with my head leaning on my hand. "What are we going to do after college?" I suddenly asked.

"First, we're going to start our own business. Think about it, Bella Italia," he made hand gestures to make a dramatic effect.

"Okay, I like the sound of that," I smiled as I pretended to go inside of his dream bubble. He looked at me and grinned before continuing.

"Then, we're going to get married in a big church. All of our relatives are going to be there cheering for us, being happy for us, excited for our baby…." he trailed off.

"Baby?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah. It's going to be a girl. I'm going to spoil her and – " I cut him off.

"It's going to be a boy," I kissed his lips.

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Well either way, it'll be our kid," he finally gave up.

"You think too far ahead," I laughed.

"I really can't wait for us to get married," he started kissing me again.

"Come on Blake," I laughed as he tickled me.

"Nope," he grinned.

His slid his hands under my shirt and tickled me all over my body.

"That really tickles!" I squealed as he poked my side. He finally stopped and pulled me up to meet him halfway. We had fallen to the floor as he rolled us around.

"I love you," he said between kisses.

"As much as I love you?" I asked with glistening eyes.

"No, more," he smiled genuinely.

* * *

"You're really serious about getting married?" I asked.

"Yeah, why is that hard to believe?"

"I don't know. I mean, you still have your music career and you'll be traveling all over the world because of concerts. I wouldn't be able to handle being your wife without being beside you every single day," I sighed sadly.

"Then come with me," he suggested.

"What about the restaurant?" I half teased.

"We'll get Audi to come out here and manage it for us," he grinned.

"Audi's already done a lot for us. That's too much," I explained.

"Are you telling me to give up my career?" he suddenly asked. Crap. I don't like the sound of where this is going.

"That's not what I mean, you know that. It's just that…. ahhh crap. Just forget about it," I pulled myself away from him, but he gripped my waist and held me still.

"I need you to tell me Bella," he demanded. "I just….. I hate not knowing what's on your mind," Blake admitted.

"I'm just saying that it'll be hard. I don't want our first year as husband and wife being from place to place. I want us to be settled," I explained. Tears were slowly running down my face. I wiped them away quickly and half laughed, half sobbed before saying, "How did we even get to this conversation? We're only 19." I sniffled.

"Sorry for bringing it up," Blake apologized.

"Hey," I turned to him, "Remember what I told you before? I will never ever make you choose between your career and me. Understand that?" He nodded. I kissed him and said, "We'll make those decisions when we get there, but in the meantime……" I trailed off.

"Sightseeing?" he suggested.

"Agreed," I smiled.

* * *

It was already 6:30 in the evening, and I was sure that it was going to be chilly out. I wore denim blue skinny jeans, a light blue t-shirt, a puffy jacket, and my blue converse. When I came out, I saw Blake, nearly mimicking my outfit. We looked down at our own clothes and laughed.

"You copied me," I laughed.

"What are you talking about? You clearly copied me," he joked. I put my phone in my back pocket before following him out the door. After he locked the door, he turned around to face me. He hugged me from the back and kept his hands inside my jacket pockets.

"You do know that, those are supposed to be mine right?" I teased.

"Hey, I'm keeping them warm. Besides, there's still space somewhere in there," he grinned. I chuckled and put my hands in the pockets too. I placed my hands on tops of his and sighed in contentment. We decided to just walk. Our flat was only 2 blocks away from downtown.

"So what happened to that blonde chick?" he asked as we walked.

"You mean Rosalie? I don't know. She just kind of disappeared," I shrugged it off, not telling him of my paranoia.

"I have to admit though, I'm glad that she did," he added.

"And why is that?" I could feel the smile coming onto my face.

"Because, she just screams trouble and I don't know. There's just something that doesn't feel right about her," he answered. Damn it. He's just as observant as I am.

"Is that all?" I teased.

"And……. she might take you away from me. Hey! What do I know? For all I know, she might be working for Edmund," he defended.

"It's Edward, Blake," I laughed.

"Edmund, Eddie, Edward, whatever. They're all the same," he replied.

"You sure have a knack of knowing people's names," I grinned up at him.

"You know me. I'm awesome," he smirked.

"Sure you are," I rolled at my eyes at his blunt cockiness.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"I don't mind just eating off of one of those stands," I pointed to a long row of stands where people sold food.

"You sure? We can always eat up there," he pointed all the way up to the needle.

"Have you not been going out with me for 7 months?" I chuckled.

His eyes looked lost for a minute before he looked back to me. "Your right," he agreed. "I don't want you falling off," he tried to stifle his laugh.

"Exactly," I grinned.

Before buying our food, he asked, "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Meeting my dad," I answered.

"Y-your d-dad?" he stuttered with a gulp.

"Yes, my dad"

**Hahaha! Don't you just feel bad for Blake?**

**Like I said, the next few chapters will be all about fluff! Don't worry though, that's not the last you've seen of the Cullens. A certain blonde vampire is going to make another visit. In the next few chapters, you'll be seeing a lot about Blake and Bella's growing relationship. So watch out for a lot of sweetness and cuteness!  
**

**Thanks for all the REVIEWS I received for the last chapter! Sadly, it did not meet my requirement for the sneak peak :( I asked you guys if you could maybe, possibly give me more than 76 REVIEWS, but you didn't. I only got 61 REVIEWS for the last chapter. **

**Unfortunately............. the mean, person I am...... will NOT let you suffer not knowing what'll be in the next chapter ^_^**

**I mean, you guys should be really mad at me. You deserve to suffer. JUST KIDDING!**

**So now that I've shown you an act of mercy, will you show me some too? Come on guys, just more than 76 REVIEWS that's all I'm asking for. The next chapter, I won't be so merciful. It would be so much more worth it giving you guys a sneak peak if you'd reach the end of the deal. So like stated REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Here's your sneak peak:**

"Look, how are we supposed to get married if you can't ask my dad for my hand in marriage?"

* * *

"If he tells you to call him Charlie, that means he likes you," I whispered in his ear. His face turned into a huge grin as he realized that he had succeeded. "There's that smile," I gave him a quick kiss on his lips before holding my hand out for him to grab.

* * *

"Aww…. It's burnt," he whined.

"Maybe the second time," I patted his shoulder in fake pity.

"You were laughing at me," he pouted.

"I couldn't help it! You're so adorable when you have no idea what to do," I ruffled his hair.

* * *

"Jerk," I joked.

"What happened to dork?" he grinned.

"Now, calling you a dork sounds more like a compliment," I mumbled as I buried myself in his chest.

**Like I said, you'll be seeing lots and lots of FLUFF!**

**Remember what I said, please please please let's try to get more than 76 REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	15. S'mores

Chapter 14: S'mores

**Bella POV**

To say that Blake was freaking out is an understatement. I couldn't even describe it.

"He's going to shoot me. He's going to shoot me," he chanted over and over again.

"I've had enough of this," I muttered to myself. I grabbed his chin forcefully and pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He was stiff at first, but he eventually melted into my kiss. "Are you done now?" I asked.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"Are you good enough to get out of the car?"

"No," he answered.

"Come on Blake. It's just my dad. See that," I pointed to Charlie's house, "it's only a few steps away. All you have to do is meet my dad, get to know him, and then we'll leave."

He gave me pleading eyes. "I can't," he choked.

"Look, how are we supposed to get married if you can't ask my dad for my hand in marriage?" I joked.

"But I'm not even asking you yet," he whined.

"You implied it," I smirked. "Now go, what's there to be scared of?"

**~Inside Charlie's House~**

"You see this gun? It'll be used to shoot you if you hurt my daughter"

Blake gulped deeply and he looked at me as if it was the last time he'll ever see me again.

"Good to see you too dad," I chuckled nervously.

"Chief," Blake held out his hand. Charlie took it and gave it a shake. Even though Blake looked calm, I could tell that he was aching to scream at my dad's tight grip. When my dad turned around, Blake grabbed his hand and shook it, his face fully contorted with pain. 'Why?' he mouthed at me.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Blake immediately regained his composure before my dad turned around to ask this.

"We're attending college in Seattle," Blake answered making his voice as low as he could, to cover up the high pitched soprano he was about to surely use.

"Yeah, in Seattle's Culinary Arts College. I'm sure you've heard of it dad. You know, SCAC?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I remember," he agreed.

"Can I talk to you for a second dad?" I asked.

"Why? I want to get to know Blake here a lit – " I pulled on his arm cutting him off.

"Hahaha….. yeah," I brought him to the kitchen and shut the door closed. "What's up?" I asked him with my hands on my hips and my feet tapping on the floor.

"Good God, you look just like your mom," he groaned.

**Blake POV**

………..and I'm alone.

In the freaking police officer's house.

With the gun.

Right in front of me.

I think that I'm going to vomit.

**Bella POV**

"What Bells? I'm just trying to give him a good scare," Charlie shrugged.

"A good scare? You're killing the crap out of him dad. Lighten up. He's a really good guy," I said.

"That's what you said about Edward," he muttered.

"Look dad, he's not another Edward. Okay? I'm positive that he would never hurt me like Edward did. Hell, he's even started to talk about babies already," I explained. Shit. Okay……… maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

"There's no way I'm going to let him knock you up!" Charlie shouted.

"That's not what I meant. Gosh dad! You come to conclusions way too quickly," I slapped my forehead in frustration. "What I meant is that, he has a plan for the future. When I was with Edward, it was always 'oh let's focus on the present' and 'I'm sure we'll get to it when we get there.' He never had a plan," I explained. Now that I think of it, it really was always that way.

"Do you really trust him?" he asked.

"I really do dad and I love him. I can assure you that he loves me too," I told him.

"Okay fine, I'll be nicer. He makes you happy, right?"

"Very much so," I replied.

"Alright," he finally agreed.

"Thank you!" I squealed as I gave him a hug.

"As long as you're happy," he breathed. I dragged him back out into the living room where I saw Blake hyperventilating. He was staring at the gun my dad placed in front of him.

"Blake?" I asked. It took him a good thirty seconds to realize that I had called out his name.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Are you okay?" I walked over to him and touched his forehead.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm good," I could tell he was lying.

"See? Now look at what you did," I scolded my dad with a deep glare.

"Sorry son," my dad chuckled nervously as he grabbed the gun. Blake's eyes followed it cautiously.

"Hey look at me," I ordered Blake. It took him a while to rip his eyes away from the gun, but he eventually turned to face me. "He was just teasing," I assured him.

"It didn't seem like it," he snorted.

"That was just a test, honey. If you had talked back to him, it would have meant that you're a bad person and then he wouldn't have liked you. Since you didn't, I can assure you that he likes you," I told him.

"Yeah, about that. Sorry for threatening you. I just have to look out for her you know?" Charlie scratched the back of his head as he made the awkward apology.

"It's alright Chief," Blake nodded.

"Call me Charlie," he tried to give Blake a smile.

"If he tells you to call him Charlie, that means he likes you," I whispered in his ear. His face turned into a huge grin as he realized that he had succeeded. "There's that smile," I gave him a quick kiss on his lips before holding my hand out for him to grab.

I made lunch for us, and after my dad apologized, Blake was already back to his usual self. The more the two of them talked, the better they got along. There was even a time when my dad slipped about Blake being his son-in-law, which I obviously blushed about.

"Will you guys be visiting more often?" Charlie asked as we were gathering our stuff to leave.

"We will," Blake smiled at him. "It was nice meeting you Charlie," he held out his hand. Instead of shaking Blake's hand, my dad gave him a firm man hug, which not only surprised Blake, but me too.

"See you soon Bells," he also gave me a hug before waving goodbye as we walked to the car.

"And you said he was going to shoot you," I laughed.

"Shut up," he stuck out his tongue. I laughed even harder. I laced our fingers and sighed as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Do you want to sleep? Seattle is still a good 3 hours away," he said softly pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I nodded with a yawn.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber. I don't know how long I was sleeping for, but I was being carried when I opened my eyes. My eyes slowly fluttered and I saw Blake looking down at me.

"Hey," I said softly.

"You were knocked out," he chuckled.

"It took all my strength to get you out of your paranoia," I joked with a laugh. He laid me on the couch in our living room softly. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's just after seven," he answered. My stomach grumbled. "You're hungry again? We just finished eating," he teased.

"For your information, that was three hours ago," I stuck my tongue out at him. I got up and searched our cupboards. The first thing I saw was marshmallows, so I settled for s'mores. Our flat had a large patio with a circular bonfire in the middle of it. It was the best time we could possibly use it. Blake saw me carrying a bag of marshmallows and chocolate.

"S'mores?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm craving for some," I answered.

He laughed before getting up to help me get the graham crackers. "You are one strange woman," he murmured as he buried his head in my hair.

"So I'm a woman now?" I teased. I placed the materials on the counter and turned to face him. I put my hands on his chest.

"You always were," he grinned.

"So, patio it is then?" I changed the subject. He nodded. We both changed into our pajamas. Afterwards, he brought out the ingredients to the patio as I searched for my s'mores sticks. I bought this a while back. It's a long stick that's forked at the end, especially used for making s'mores.

When I walked out, I saw Blake laying tons of blankets on top of our outdoor couch. He's already lightened up the bonfire and the flame was crackling with sparks. His face glowed beautifully under the fire's glow.

"You like?" he gestured to the little cozy spot he had made for us.

"Absolutely," I grinned. "One for you," I handed him a stick.

He grabbed my waist and plopped us both on the couch. We submerged under the blankets because it was really cold, but the fire kept us slightly warmer. All the while, he and I were kept wrapped in each other as we cooked our marshmallows.

He and I just couldn't stop looking at each other. We were only subconsciously cooking the marshmallows. I finally broke out of my reverie when I saw something catch on fire, but it wasn't the fire itself.

"Blake! Your marshmallow," I cried out with a laugh.

His eyes panicked.

"What do I do? What do I do?" he exclaimed.

"Put it out!" I half screamed, half chuckled.

"How?" he said panicked. He looked so cute when he had no idea what to do.

"Blow on it!" I replied.

He decided to do so and the fire was immediately put out.

"Aww…. It's burnt," he whined.

"Maybe the second time," I patted his shoulder in fake pity.

"You were laughing at me," he pouted.

"I couldn't help it! You're so adorable when you have no idea what to do," I ruffled his hair.

"Beeelllaaa," he whined, dragging my name out. He shook out his hair and did a final hair flip before his hair went back to normal.

"How the heck do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"You just shake out your hair and poof! It's automatically fixed," I said in envy.

He laughed it off. "It's called having the perfect hair," he replied cockily. I pouted but when he kissed me on the lips, I was immediately won over.

After many countless tries later, we finally finished making our first s'more and we were both delighted. We bit into it together.

"This is really good," his statement was muffled because of the marshmallows sticking to his teeth. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked.

"Have you never had s'mores before?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered slowly.

"How long ago?" I teased.

"Eight years ago," he admitted.

"That's a long time," I commented.

"I didn't have much time to myself after I got into the music industry," he answered. I scooted over to him and cuddled into him ever closer. "You make me feel so free," he sighed happily.

"I do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you make me feel like I don't have to live up to any standards. Being around so many critics, I was always expected to be 'this' and be 'that,' but they never expected me to just be me," he explained.

"That means a lot," I buried my head in the crook of his neck. He took both of our s'mores sticks and put them aside. He wrapped both of his arms around me and buried his head in my hair.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I looked up at him through my lashes and gave him a deep kiss.

"You taste like chocolate," I smiled against his lips.

"You know you love it," he wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

"Jerk," I joked.

"What happened to dork?" he grinned.

"Now, calling you a dork sounds more like a compliment," I mumbled as I buried myself in his chest.

"You tired?" he asked. I nodded. We laid down on the couch sideways. He wrapped one arm around me and covered us with the blankets.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he murmured.

I closed my eyes and we both fell asleep under the moonlit sky and the raging comfort of the blazing flames.

**That's a cut! This whole chapter was just full of fluffness. I wanted to get over the whole meeting the dad business. Now that it's over, it'll be smooth sailing for both Bella and Blake. Well.... or not.**

**Didn't you just think that the whole s'more scene was cute? I did! I completely loved writing this chapter. It was so sweet that my teeth was almost rotting. JOKE! Anyways, I'd just like to tell you guys that after this chapter, all the action is going to happen. Yes, the moment you have waited for is finally coming. The Cullens will reappear! Well, not all of them. A special blonde vampire will......**

**I feel like tearing up you guys. I know those who are constant REVIEWERS and readers and thank you all! But....what happened? We went from an all time high of 75 and an all time low of 31 REVIEWS. It would be unfair for me to say that none of you are REVIEWING at all, when you guys do. What happened to more than half of you? Please, you're REVIEWS are the reason I keep writing and writing new chapters for this story, so please don't give up on your REVIEWS.**

**I told you guys that I would give you a sneak peak, if we were to break the record but we didn't. Sorry to say, but I can't give you guys the sneak peak this time. *sigh* I'm really sorry, but I warned you. Okay, how about we make our way back to our usual REVIEWS?**

**Give me 45 REVIEWS in this chapter and I'll give you a sneak peak for the next chapter. So please?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	16. I Know What I Want

Chapter 15: I Know What I Want

**Bella POV**

I woke up when the sun's rays shone onto my eyes. I tried to get up, but something was restraining me. Blake's arm was still draped around me and I realized that we had fallen asleep outside. I laid back down but this time turned the other way so that I was facing him. I brushed away hair that had fallen on his face and stoked his cheek.

"How did I ever get someone like you?" I whispered. A lone tear fell on my face and landed on Blake's cheek. I immediately wiped it off. His eyes were slowly fluttering open. A few seconds later, I was met with his blue eyes.

"Morning," he breathed with a smile.

"We fell asleep outside," I told him as I cuddled into him.

"I had a pretty good sleep," he grinned at me.

"And why is that?" I teased.

"I dreamt that a beautiful goddess had agreed to love me forever," his eyes were smoldering as he stared into my eyes.

"You're so cheesy," I thumped his chest with a laugh.

"It's either that or I'm being cocky. You're choice," he smirked.

"Whatever," I playfully pushed him off of me as I stood up. I stretched and a part of my shirt had ridden up and Blake's eyes were glued to the exposed skin. "See something you like?" I teased.

"Hell yeah," he grinned. An evil glint was forming on his eyes and I couldn't help but squeal. I ran inside the flat and tried to hide from him.

"No stay away monster!" I grabbed the remote and pretended that it was a sword.

"Rawr, me hungry," he played along.

I tried to run away but he caught me by the waist. He twirled me around and we fell onto the floor laughing at each other's childishness.

"You call this a sword?" he laughed. He grabbed the remote and threw it over his back.

"That was fun," I panted as I tried to catch my breath.

He leaned in and caught my lips in a kiss. Everything around me vanished and it was only us two in the world. I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged on it, scratching his scalp to get closer. He let out a throaty moan on top of me. His hand dipped inside my shirt and I let out a frustrated groan.

"Just take it off already," I commanded.

"Anything," he murmured against my lips.

Just as he was about to completely take it off, my stomach grumbled. He looked down at me with a strange expression and I blushed so deeply, that it nearly ran all the way down to my chest. I buried my head in the crook of his neck grumbling about the necessity to eat.

"It's okay Bella," he assured but I could tell that he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I can tell that you want to laugh," I groaned.

"Sorry, but that was hilarious," he laughed out loud.

"Grr," I fake growled. I got up and zipped myself up in a green aeropostle hoodie. He was giving me puppy dog eyes again but I ignored him and went directly to the kitchen. I made us some omelet and bacon.

"Bella?" he asked. I ignored him. "Come on, I'm sorry. It's not my fault you have a loud stomach," he broke into another fit of laughter. I glared at him even harder and he realized that it was a stupid thing to say. "Please forgive me," he got down on his knees in front of me and clung onto my leg, pleading.

"You look pathetic Blake," I joked.

"Forgive me?" he begged.

I kneeled down and cupped his cheek. It looked like I was about to kiss him but I swerved the other way and whispered in his ear, "Who said that I was mad?" I grinned, stood up, and ate my breakfast. He stayed seated on the floor as he tried to process what had just happened. I left him with a twinkling laugh trailing behind me.

I got seated on the dining table and began eating. When I finished, I picked up my plate and was about to wash it when two arms picked me up from the floor and threw me over its shoulders.

"Blake!" I gasped.

"You are so going down," I could feel his smirk.

"Put me down!" I ordered.

"Not until you say sorry," he replied.

"No!" I argued.

"Fine, I guess you're stuck like this forever. But I mean, who am I to complain? I get a pretty good view back here," I felt him slap my ass and God help me, but that freaking turned me on.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry," I eventually gave in because the ache between my legs was just too much to bare. He put me down immediately with a full blown smirk plastered on his face.

"I thought so," he grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to wash the plate.

"We should do that more often," my hand trailed up his chest as I walked over to him, after finishing the plates.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"The 'monster 'thing. I like it," I purred seductively.

"Babe, what kind of dirty things happen inside your head?" he asked, his voice sounding lower than usual. Husky. Sexy.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased. "Take a shower. Your concert is in a couple of hours," I pushed him off me.

"You sure you don't want to come? It'll be lonely without you there," he pouted.

"I'm positive Blake. Besides, it's about time I visited the city by myself. You're too clingy," I joked.

"So are you!" he defended. We laughed it off.

"Seriously, you'll see me in a few hours. You're not going to die," I stated as I pushed him into the shower.

"That's what you think," he muttered before I closed the bathroom door.

* * *

After Blake left, I took the chance to go explore the city. He and I had our own cars, but we used his car most of the time because we were almost inseparable. I took a bought a map from a store and immediately set out on my search. I really needed some new books, so I set to look for a book store.

The only book store they had was a Borders. I guess that'll have to do. I got into my car and drove there all the while looking at the map to make sure I was going to right way. I parked my car and walked inside. I know that this might be weird, but I like the smell of books. There's just something about them.

I had left my Pride and Prejudice book in Florida, so that was the first thing I set out to get. I set out down the aisles and looked for the romance section. As I found it, I decided to check out the new book that many people have been reading these days. It's a book called Twilight. Some vampire story shit. Ironic, I know.

As I was making my way to the young adults section, I bumped into someone. I felt like I was hit by a freaking rock. I looked up and was flashed with a lock of golden, blonde hair. Hair that could only belong to….. oh my god.

"Bella?" he asked. I stood up and was ready to bolt for the door but he held me steady by the wrist and refused to let me run away from him.

"I can't," I managed to choke up.

"I knew it. Fuck, you hate me," he grabbed his hair and tried to pull it out in anger.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for attacking you on your 18th birthday Bella. I'm so freaking consumed by guilt. You have no freaking idea and now you hate me and – " I cut him off.

"Shut up Jasper," I commanded. "I'm not mad at you, okay? It was purely instinctual and besides, I'm still alive aren't I?" I tried joking to lighten up the situation.

"You're not mad?" he asked slowly. I shook my head.

"There's no reason to be," I gave him an assuring smile.

"Thank you!" he boomed. He picked me up and spun me around.

"SHHH!" a desk lady had said to him. He mouth a 'sorry.'

"How are you doing? You look a lot better than you ever did," he whispered, trying not to piss off the lady again.

"Let me just pay for this, alright?" I told him. He nodded.

I paid for the two books and gestured for Jasper to follow me outside

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm actually great Jasper. Sure, I was in depression for like half a year, but I promise I'm okay now," I told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You don't watch much television do you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Okay well, after you guys left me, I just stopped functioning. For five months, I lived like a damn zombie and my dad couldn't take it anymore so he shipped me off to Florida. He didn't force me though, I willingly went on my own. I thought, 'Fuck it, if Edward doesn't want me then it's his choice,'" Jasper smiled at this.

"I became friends with a girl named Audrey, but I call her Audi for short. She's really nice and I love her like a sister. Audi was the one who helped me completely get over Edward. Around the time I was there, sometimes my head was still consumed by him….. well until Blake came along," I nearly blushed.

"Blake?" Jasper asked, "Isn't he some big shot rockstar?"

"Yeah, the very same one," I grinned. "God, you have no idea how much of a hard time I gave him. The first we truly became friends, was when me he tricked my mom into going out with him. I, of course, was pissed off, but he won me over with cotton candy!" I was making big gestures now and both Jasper and I feel into a laughing fit.

"What happened next?" he seemed to be really interested in my story.

"I'm skipping a lot, but in short, we eventually got together. We were always stalked by the paparazzi. Oh and did I tell you that Audi is his cousin? Anyways, she pretended to be his girlfriend to try to get the paparazzi off my back. At the time, none of the paparazzi has fully gotten a clear glimpse of my face yet. Blake eventually broke down and pronounced his love for me on live TV," I said dreamily.

"That's so…. romantic," Jasper commented.

"We've been together for 7 months and we moved out here for college," I told him.

"Where at?" he asked.

"SCAC," I answered.

"He can cook?" Jasper asked, shocked.

"He's pretty damn good at it too," I grinned.

"I'm happy for you. Even when you were with us, you were never like this. You're so much better off without us Bella," Jasper sighed sadly.

"It still hurts though, you know? I still have abandonment issues, but I know that Blake would never leave me. He reminds me of it every day. Sometimes I just can't help but think that, it's what Edward had always said to me too," I whispered.

"Hey," Jasper tilted my chin up. "I'm sure Blake is no Edward. He won't leave you," he gave me a light smile in assurance. I nodded, sucking up my tears. It's now or never.

"Rosalie," I managed to choke out.

"What about her?" he asked.

"Seven months ago, she visited me, threatening that she would get me back into your family no matter what," I admitted to him.

"She did?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could help me. Jasper, I'm freaking out all the time. I feel like she's always lurking around in a corner waiting for the perfect time to turn me into a vampire. I don't want to be a vampire anymore Jasper," I sobbed in his chest.

"Don't worry darlin', I'll help you"

**So there you have it! I give kudos to those who got it right. Yes, it is Jasper. I threw a hint at you when I said a 'special' blonde vampire. A few of you actually guessed it right and I'd like to give you guys a hand. WOOHOO!**

**Also, thank you guys so much! We're finally getting back on track with the REVIEWS! Last chapter, I received about 56 REVIEWS and I'm glad to say that we're back to our usual amount of REVIEWS! As promised, I have come too update this story along with a sneak peak! ENJOY!**

"Edward hasn't been with us for a while Bella," he answered my unasked question.

* * *

_"Jasper? JASPER? That doesn't sound like a girl name,"_ Blake said in a panicked voice.

"Gosh Blake, calm the hell down. It's not like he's single or something," I joked.

_"Is he?"_

* * *

"You're wearing glasses," I stated, looking in awe at how cute he looked like with them on.

* * *

"I like him," Blake finally said.

"No homo?" I asked teasingly.

"Obviously," he grinned. "Now come here, I've been wanting to do this all day."

**Ohhh, Blake's getting jealous there! Once again guys thank you so much for the REVIEWS!**

**I have another deal for you guys again. Let's been 56 REVIEWS and you guys will be rewarded with another sneak peak. How about it? Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	17. Getting Along

Chapter 16: Getting Along

**Bella POV**

"I'm really scared Jasper," I whispered. He pulled me to his chest and comforted me. A thought popped in my head. "Aren't…. am I giving you a hard time?"

"Don't worry about it Bella. After that accident, I did all that I could to get human blood out of my system. I fed on animal blood for a whole week. Being near you doesn't bother me as much anymore," he explained.

"Good," I grinned at him. "Jasper?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What are you doing here in Seattle?" I asked with my voice full of wary.

"We're living with the Denali's right now so no worries. I just came down here because they don't have one single freaking bookstore around their town. I was too lazy to change my dollars to Canadian money," I giggled, "yeah, yeah laugh it up. For your information, vampires can get lazy too you know. Anyways, so I just ran down here."

"So, it's just you," I said to him, for my own assurance.

"Yes, Bella. Just me," he grinned widely.

"Ummm….." I hummed, trying to force myself to ask him the question.

"Edward hasn't been with us for a while Bella," he answered my unasked question.

"What….. what happened?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Everyone, and I mean everyone, blamed him for us having to leave you. Alice argued that I was no real threat to you. She knows that. Everyone else's bloodlust shot through me when you cut yourself. If it was just me by myself, I surely would have been able to handle it. Especially since you are Edward's singer, he made my bloodlust increase by tenfold. He couldn't take it, so he left," he answered.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I'm such a bad person. What the hell is wrong with me? Don't get me wrong, I'm still fucking pissed at that mother fucking bastard, but I just feel so damn responsible for breaking their family apart.

"We're managing Bella and stop feeling so guilty already," he ordered. I nodded weakly.

"I'm still pissed at you guys though," I muttered.

"Yeah, I can feel it," he offered a light smile. "There's no way that we could have left you like that and not expect you to be mad. We knew that consequences of it. We really didn't want to leave, but Edward has persuaded us that it was for the best. Or so we thought," he laughed darkly.

"Edward's an ass. Now that I think back on it, he always has been. He ordered me around. He told me when to eat, and what to eat. What to wear, and what not to wear. 'That isn't how proper ladies dress.' 'Stop cursing so much Bella.' I was goddamn tired of it. I wasn't even allowed to visit Jacob!" I ranted.

"Jacob? As in Jacob Black?" he asked.

"Yeah. He was, I guess you could say, my first official friend when I moved out to Forks. He was the one who fixed my truck, you know. Back then, we were really close friends. We made mud pies together. I thought it would have been fun to visit him, but no. Edward didn't allow it. I mean, what the hell is he? My fucking dad?" I exclaimed.

"You do know what he is right?"

"Of course, I know what Edward is. A vampire," I said like he was stupid.

"No, idiot. I meant Jacob," he laughed. I blushed red.

"Oh. I mean, no," I replied.

"The reason Edward wouldn't let you go out with Jacob is because he's a wolf," Jasper said like it was no big deal.

"Wolf? Really? What isn't real anymore?" I snorted.

"I'm serious Bella. They're umm… shapeshifters. We have a treaty with them that we can't cross their borders, La Push, for we could still be a threat," he explained.

"Well, who was I to fucking care? I accepted you guys. Why can't I accept them? Besides, I can make my own decisions. Who was he to tell me who I can't and can see? If I wanted to risk my life being around a wolf, then so be it," I said in anger towards Edward.

"I guess. I'm pretty sure the wolves are more harmless than we are. After all, it's not like they're restraining themselves from eating you," he didn't mean it in a serious way but in a joking way.

"You're a really good guy Jasper. I never really got to know you when I was with Edward. Apparently you were too dangerous and had no self control. Who was he to judge?" I grinned up at him.

"He gives me too little credit. He thinks that just because I'm new at being a vegetarian, I won't be able to control myself. I've seen what I've done to others before, and no matter how hard it would be, I never would have found it in myself to hurt any more people. Nonetheless, you," he said sincerely.

"Oh! What time is it?" I asked.

He looked at his watch and said, "It's about 4:30. Why?" he asked.

"We we're talking for that long? Crap. I need to call Blake," I rushed through my bag and got my phone out. Shit. I had turned it off. I turned it on and it had '20' missed calls. They were all from Blake.

"Your boyfriend?" Jasper asked. I hushed him as I waited for Blake to answer. Right after the first two rings, he immediately picked up. I pried the phone away from my ear because of how loud he shouted. Jasper even winced.

"_Isabella Marie Swan! What the hell happened? You told me that I was going to see you in a few hours. How long has it been?"_ he shouted into the phone.

"It has been only a few hours," I said slowly, trying to joke.

"_Bella_," he said in a warning tone.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I met up with an old friend and we kind of lost track of time. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me?" I gave him my best baby voice. I heard him groan in the background. I let out a tiny laugh.

"_Fine. You got me so worried. Just warn me next time and don't ever turn your phone off again,_" he demanded.

"Sir, yes, sir," I replied. I could almost feel his smile through his voice.

"_Good,"_ he replied. "_So, tell me, who is this friend?"_

"Are you jealous?" I teased.

"_No, of course not!"_ he denied. It was as if he could tell that I was raising my eyebrow. "_Ok, maybe I am, but come on, give me a break. I'm a man. I have a bad imagination," _he admitted.

"I would know," I said in a seductive voice.

"Ahem," Jasper coughed beside me. My face flushed red.

"Ahh, sorry Jasper. I forgot you were there," I blushed deeply. He smirked at me.

"_Jasper? JASPER? That doesn't sound like a girl name,"_ Blake said in a panicked voice.

"Gosh Blake, calm the hell down. It's not like he's single or something," I joked.

"_Is he?"_

"No! He's mar – I mean, going out with someone. Sheesh, do you have no faith in me?" I asked.

"_I do. Hey, it's healthy to be jealous every now and then. Sue me,"_ he defended.

Before I could respond, Jasper grabbed the phone from me.

"There's no need to be jealous. I can assure you that it's only sisterly love," Jasper grinned.

"Jasper! Give it back!" I whined trying to reach for it. Damn him and his stupid vampire speed.

I couldn't hear anything at all. I only sensed a small buzz from the other line, but I couldn't hear a single word Blake was saying.

"Don't worry. I'll bring her home safe and sound," Jasper said into the phone before snapping it shut. I put my hands on my hips and glared Jasper down.

"Hmm," I held out my hand and waited for him to drop the phone in my hand. It took him a while to realize what I wanted, but he eventually gave me the phone back.

"Time to go home," he declared. "I'm driving."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What? He wants to meet me. Besides, I ran here anyways and I promised him that I would bring you home safe," he grinned before hauling me on his shoulders. I humph'ed but didn't complain. I was already getting used to being carried this way. *cough* Blake *cough* He put me inside the car then got in the driver's seat. We sat there who knows how long, and we haven't even fucking left!

"Jasper, we've been sitting here for like forever and we haven't even left," I turned to him and gave him a confused and slightly amused expression.

"I have no idea where I'm supposed to go," he smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, you're even dorkier than Blake," I laughed.

He eventually started up the car and I gave him turn-by-turn directions to mine and Blake's flat. After a few minutes, we arrived and I gestured for him to follow me. I took out my key and opened the door. Blake was sitting on the dining table with a bunch of papers in front of him.

"You're wearing glasses," I stated, looking in awe at how cute he looked like with them on.

"Huh? Bella!" he bounded from his seat and rushed over to him giving me a hug.

"I should leave you more often if this is how you're going to react every single time," I laughed as he twirled me around.

"Jasper," Jasper held out his hand. Blake put me down and shook Jasper's hand.

"Blake," he grinned.

"At least you two are getting along," I smiled. "So what were you doing?" I walked over to the pile of papers he had on the table. Blake immediately ran ahead of me and put them away.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"If it was nothing you would have let me seen it. Come on," I whined, trying to reach for them.

"I was just writing a song," he replied.

"What kind of song?" I asked.

"Something," he smirked. "Seriously Bella, I'll give it to you when I finish it," he said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," he smiled. "So Jasper, how do you and Bella know each other?"

"You probably know who Edward is, right?" Jasper replied.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm his brother," Jasper replied.

"That sucks for you," Blake said.

"I know. It really does," he agreed.

"Do you live here in Seattle? Because that would be really awesome. I see a future for the two of us," Blake suggested.

I nearly spit out the water I was drinking. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"He doesn't seem that bad. You're not like your brother right?" Blake suddenly turned serious.

"Hell no! That bastard's a major ass," Jasper laughed.

"Let me guess, he was a prude too?" Blake joked.

"How did you know?" Jasper asked. They both fell into a fit of laughter and I couldn't help but smile a bit. "And no, I don't live here in Seattle. I live in Canada but I'm here for a two day visit because I had to pick up some stuff for my mom," he added.

"That sucks. But hey, it's not like this'll be the last time we'll be seeing each other," Blake smiled.

"Hey Bells, what time is it?" Jasper suddenly asked.

"It's nearing 7," I answered.

"Oh, I have to go now. My flight is in a couple of hours and I still need to pack," he said quickly. I obviously knew that this was a lie, but he was just saying that so that he could leave without being suspicious.

"Well, it was nice meeting you man. Do you need a ride?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just use a taxi," he answered. "See you around Bella," he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

"I like him," Blake finally said.

"No homo?" I asked teasingly.

"Obviously," he grinned. "Now come here, I've been wanting to do this all day.

**Alright you guys, are you happy now? I've updated! Thank you for all of the REVIEWS that I received for the last chapter! I got about 60 REVIEWS. Do you know what that means? Well, do you? Do you really?**

**You get another sneak peak! Here it is! Enjoy :**

"Someone's here to meet you"

* * *

"Suck it up Bells. This may be the only time you'll ever go clubbing in your life again. Live it up. You've got nothing lose. Please," she persuaded.

* * *

"Bella….. you look….. fucking hot," he said in a slightly husky tone.

* * *

"I love you," he whispered as he rested his forehead against mine. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, whatever difficulties we face, I love you with all my heart and I would never, ever do anything to purposely hurt you," he said sincerely. **(BTW: I didn't just write that for fluffy purposes. I'd love to tell you why I added that, but it will be revealed later on in the story. I know, evil...)

* * *

**

"I love you too," I whispered as he left, not knowing that the words I had left him with was the biggest mistake of my life.

**And cut! I'm sorry, but that's all the sneak peak you guys are going to get. I have another deal with you guys. Give me AT LEAST 60 REVIEWS and you get another sneak peak for the next chapter. **

**Trust me, you guys will seriously want that sneak peak. As assuming that the next chapter is Chapter 17, I'd like to tell you guys now that Chapter 18 is going to probably be the most intense chapter of the whole story. Yeah, it's going to be that good. So give me those 60 REVIEWS, and you get that sneak peak.**

**What are you waiting for? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**P.S. If you are a also a fan of Best Friends, or not (My Bella/Paul story), I'd like to tell you guys that the revision has finally been published. The title is My Savior and I encourage you to check it out as soon as you can!  
**


	18. Time For a Change

Chapter 17: Time for a Change

**Bella POV**

It's been a week since Jasper came to visit. Blake and I are growing stronger with love with each passing day. He'd always do little things for me that he doesn't realize means so much to me. He would do things like buying me coffee with a note on the side saying 'I love you' and he's also been giving me a different flower each day for this week. I honestly thought life couldn't get better, but that isn't always the case though, is it? Like can get worse. Much, much worse.

"Bella?" Blake asked as he entered our room.

"Yeah?"

"Someone's here to meet you," he grinned. I had a confused expression on my face. Who'd come here to visit me. He moved to the side and let my visitor in. I strained to see who it was until the person was finally in my full view. She kept her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face.

"Where the hell have you been? You haven't called me for what, two weeks?" she joked.

"AUDI!" I shrieked as I ran to her at full speed. I took her into a big hug and lifted her off the floor. I started jumping up and down with excitement, with her still in my arms.

"Bella!" she also shrieked with just as much excitement. She started laughing as I finally let her go. "Damn girl, did you get stronger?" she chuckled.

"Well, I have been working out," I joked. "So are you going to stay here in Seattle?" I asked.

"Of course. I don't think I would be able to be separated from you any longer," she grinned.

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"He's not coming over until tomorrow," she answered. "Speaking of….." she grinned evilly.

"Hell no Audi. We're not even gonna go there," Blake said in a stern voice.

"Why the hell not? You're always the party pooper. Let's see what Bella thinks about it," she then turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"How do you feel about going clubbing?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Bella… please don't tell me that you're agreeing on her with this," Blake groaned.

"Like what Audi said 'why the hell not?' I've never gone clubbing before and this time around, we can actually pass for adults," I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and a pout. "Pleaseeeee? I'll love you forever and ever," I begged.

"Fine," he finally gave in.

"Thank you!" I gave him a peck on his lips.

"Don't worry about it you guys, I already got us hooked with some fake id's," Audi grinned.

"And I always thought you were the innocent one," I laughed at her.

"You got it babe," she flashed me a smile.

"Hey! I'm the only one who gets to call her that," Blake joked as he grabbed my waist.

"Geez mister, possessive much? Fine, I'll call her honey instead," Audi rolled her eyes.

"Nope, that's reserved to me only too," he grinned.

"Well then, what do you want me to call her?" she asked with an amused expression.

"Bella. Just Bella," he said with a straight face.

"Fine," Audi groaned.

"Wow, you are possessive," I turned around to look at him.

"You know me," he was about to kiss me when Audi coughed behind us.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I don't want to interrupt your smoochfest but we must start getting ready if you still want to go clubbing," she answered.

"Alright," I sighed. "Dress?"

"I've got it taken cared off," she answered. "You, go find something sexy to wear," she pushed Blake in the direction of his closet.

"I always look sexy," Blake faked offence.

"Uhuh, sure," she rolled her eyes. She took my hand and started dragging me in the direction of the guest room. "I already have all the stuff you need and I don't want him seeing you until I'm done," she explained.

"Bella Barbie?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"You know it," she grinned.

She opened up a box and inside it was probably the sluttiest dress I've ever seen in my life. It was a red tubed dress that was so small, I don't think it would even cover my ass. On the back, it was an open, long V with only a thin strap across the top that would prevent the dress from opening. The slit probably fell about one third above my hip.

"I'm not going to wear that. No fucking way Audi. I'll look like a damn slut. Nuh uh. No way," I told her, all the while making hand gestures that said 'no.'

"Why not? You know that Blake is just totally going to love it," she whined.

"Not when other guys are going to be all over me too," I defended.

"Suck it up Bells. This may be the only time you'll ever go clubbing in your life again. Live it up. You've got nothing lose. Please," she persuaded.

"Okay, fine, but if that thing falls off – " she cut me off with an excited shriek.

"Thank you!"

She handed me the dress and I went to go put it on. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I realized that it really didn't look that bad. It still looked slutty – hell yeah it did – but it looked okay on me. I was showing a lot of cleavage, but it wasn't as bad as it was for others. The dress was skin tight and it hugged my curves, ones that I didn't even know existed. I got out of the bathroom and twirled around for her.

"So hot! Blake will never look at your back the same again!" she exclaimed. I blushed deeply and let her go her way with me again. She sat me on a stool and began working on me. She gave my eyes a smoky look to it. She decided not to give me any blush because it was not like I needed it anyways. Instead of putting a dark lipstick on me, she settled on putting lip gloss instead. "There all done," she smiled as she set me to go look in a mirror. I walked over to it and gasped at how I looked. My make up looked amazing and she used a curler to make my hair twist down in small waves.

"This…. this is amazing Audi!" I took her into another hug.

"I told you," she smirked at me.

"Hey what's taking so long in here?" Blake asked as he knocked on the door.

"Wait up Blake!" Audi ordered.

"Okay, okay," he replied.

"Your turn?" I asked.

"Yup, my turn," she grinned.

I was amazed at how fast she can work. Within 5 minutes, she already had her dress on and her make up. She looked…. wow, no words. Her dress was about mid-thigh, slightly higher, and it was a flimsy, black halter top that had a little slit that showed a bit of her cleavage.

"You look…." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I know right," she said cockily.

"Are you guys done yet? I really wanna see how Bella looks," Blake whined.

"Fine, sheesh. Impatient," Audi tisked. I laughed. She controlled him a lot better than I do. She opened the door, but I stayed hidden behind her.

"Wow Audi, you look great," Blake commented.

"Wait till you see Bella," she smirked. She moved away so that I was finally in Blake's view. I fiddled with my fingers and looked at him shyly with a small smile. His mouth literally dropped open and he was left gaping like a fish. I could visibly see his eyes darkening with lust and I couldn't help but feel…. turned on. Audi walked over to him, grabbed his jaw and closed it shut. "I know right," she giggled.

"Bella….. you look….. fucking hot," he said in a slightly husky tone.

"Keep your sex voice in bed mister," Audi laughed aloud. I blushed.

"We haven't…. I mean, it's not like…" I defended, but I was out of words.

"I always knew you were a prude," she said to Blake in a straight face.

"Dammit Audi," Blake whined.

"But it doesn't mean we haven't tried," I added for Blake's sake. I looked over to him and gave him a flirtatious smile. I visibly saw him gulp.

"I see," she smirked. "Well…. who's driving?" she finally changed the subject.

"Might as well take mine and yours, just in case any of us decide to leave earlier than the other," Blake suggested.

"Alright then, Bella will be with me," Audi said so quickly, I barely had the time to understand her.

"No, she's riding with me. I need her for myself before you go dragging her in front of other guys," Blake contradicted.

"Fine," she groaned in fake annoyance.

"You two bicker like old people," I chuckled.

"That's cousins for you," Audi replied in a sing song voice. I walked over to the couch to get my jacket and to look for my purse.

"This dress just gets better and better," I heard Blake say to himself. "Why don't you go ahead Audi, just wait for us outside," Blake suggested.

"Fine, but if you guys don't come out in 10 minutes, I'll come barging in here no matter what position you guys are in," she threatened before going out of the door. I was still looking for my purse when I felt Blake's arms wrap around my waist. He leaned down and started placing kisses on my bare neck as he pushed my hair onto one side. "I love this dress so much," he murmured. My purse was forgotten as I turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed at him through my lashes.

As if he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the back of my neck and crushed his lips onto mine. Our lips molded perfectly. I wanted more. I took my tongue and swiped it against his lips to get better access. He gave me permission and our tongues began to search each others immediately. He brought one of his hands and started tracing up my exposed back. Another hand was brought down to cup my backside as he perched me on top of him.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me into a wall. He pulled his lips away from mine and began kissing down my jawline. He brought his lips on my ear and began nibbling on the sensitive skin. "Blake," I moaned with desire. He continued trailing down and as he reached the part of my neck where my pulse was, he whispered, "Mine." He sucked on the piece of skin and it surely left a mark. "Audi's waiting," I managed to get out as he started pulling my dress down. "Alright," he groaned. He helped me fix my dress and I helped him smooth out his shirt.

"I love you," he whispered as he rested his forehead against mine. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, whatever difficulties we face, I love you with all my heart and I would never, ever do anything to purposely hurt you," he said sincerely.

"I love you too Blake, so, so much," I replied. I was about to say more when Audi barged in. Hmph, maybe she wasn't bluffing after all.

"I said 10 minutes, it's been 12. Come on, chop to it," she commanded. Her eyes then gazed against my neck. "A hickey Blake? Seriously?" she gazed at him.

"Gotta let people know that she's mine sweetheart," he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up and let's go," she replied.

Blake and I just sat in a comfortable silence as we followed Audi's car. We arrived minutes later and Audi met us up at the front. I gaped at the long line in front of us. "Audi, it's going to take forever to get in there," I said. She just smiled before walking up to the bouncer. I saw her hand him some money and he let us three in without a question. "You bad girl," I tisked. She grinned. Blake was about to take me dancing when Audi stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him.

"I was going to take her dancing," he answered.

"Nuh uh boy. Bella here is mine tonight whether you like it or not. You've had for what, like 5 or 4 months all to yourself. This one night won't feel like anything," she contradicted.

"But – " it was my turn to cut him off.

"Come on Blake. Audi's right. It's time that you had your own personal space too. I've been way too clingy," I joked. "Get drunk, have fun, do whatever you want. Go," I told him.

"Okay fine. I love you," he pulled me in for one last kiss before leaving in the distance.

"I love you too," I whispered as he left, not knowing that the words I had left him with was the biggest mistake of my life.

**LOL, a lot of you thought that Edward was going to be in this chapter... NOT! Well... not yet :D**

**By "the words that I had left him with," Bella was talking about telling Blake to have fun... get drunk**

**Sadly, we did not reach our goal of 60 REVIEWS. But... crazieprettyfaye23 literally went back and REVIEWED like 7 chapters! Isn't she amazing or what? You guys literally owe her one because now... you get your SNEAK PEAK!**

"Yeah, you wouldn't wanna mess with me and my bitch"

* * *

I was staring out into space when I suddenly caught sight of a flash of blonde hair and pale skin. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I tried looking for it again. It was gone now. I couldn't help but think that… oh god.

* * *

"Bella? What's – " Audi also gasped as she turned around. "I-is that….?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, it's him," I said in a harsh tone, but I couldn't keep in the sob that was building inside of me.

* * *

"Bella let's go," Audi urged.

"No he needs to hear this," I said firmly.

* * *

"Bella, I love you," he pressed on further.

* * *

**? POV**

My plan has worked.

**OH DAMN! I told you that it was going to be intense... now, how badly do you want to read the next chapter?**

**For me to know how much you really want that chapter, you need to tell me. I need you to tell me and the best way to do that is to... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let's get at least 55 REVIEWS and you're good to go... plus a SNEAK PEAK! That's an awesome deal :)**

**Now what are you waiting for? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and get Chapter 18!  
**


	19. Gone

Chapter 18: Gone

**Bella POV**

I was… dirty dancing with Audi. Me. Bella Swan. Can you believe it? I had an inner porn star within myself. I shook the thought from my head and continued dancing with her. I grinded against her as she did the same with me. We couldn't stop laughing and smiling at the fun we were having. "Who knew you could be so erotic?" she asked as she placed her hand on my stomach. "I surely didn't," I replied with a giggle. We stopped dancing and realized that almost every guy that surrounded us had their eyes glued to us.

"Hope you enjoyed it," Audi said in a seductive voice. We bowed down in front of them and as we left the dance floor, I saw guys lining up to talk to us. "Sorry boys, but I'm taken," she wrapped her arm around my waist. I gaped at her and she mouthed 'follow along.'

"Yeah, you wouldn't wanna mess with me and my bitch," I kissed her on the cheek. The guys slumped their shoulders in disappointment and began to walk away. Audi and I immediately burst out laughing. "That… was so…. fun!" I said between laughs.

"We're such good actors!" she exclaimed.

We took a seat in one of the booths and a waiter walked up to us. "Get me a margarita," she told the guy. He wrote down her order and then looked at me. "A bloody mary please," I added. "Okay, I'll get your drinks," and with that he left.

"God, I never knew that clubbing could be so much fun," I breathed out.

"Honey, this is nothing. You should come with me to my usual club in France. French boys…." she sighed dreamily.

"What happened to Jeremy?" I asked.

"We agreed to see other people while we were away, but we are still going pretty strong," she answered.

"I wonder what happened to Blake," I suddenly thought aloud.

"I hope that he's actually having fun," Audi laughed. "He may be a rockstar but he's still pretty uptight about clubs like these. I can't believe you told him to go get drunk," she laughed.

"He needs to experience new things, you know? I wouldn't want to be keeping him from doing things he might actually like," I replied as our drinks came. Both Audi and I muttered a small thank you to the waiter before each taking a sip out of our drinks. I was staring out into space when I suddenly caught sight of a flash of blonde hair and pale skin. I closed my eyes and shook my head as I tried looking for it again. It was gone now. I couldn't help but think that… oh god. "Audi, I'm going to go look for Blake now," I said frantically.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I just… I need to find him," I replied quickly as I gathered my stuff. I immediately made my search for Blake with Audi trailing right behind me. I searched every corner and spot in the club but I still couldn't find him. "Where could he be?" I said in frustration. I was so close to ripping my hair out. Please, oh god, please don't let her get to him before me.

"What's going on Bella? You look so crazed," Audi panted behind me.

"I need to find Blake he could be – " I was cut off my own gasp. Right behind Audi was Blake sitting on a couch, but he was not alone. My eyes were stinging with tears. No, no, no, not again. All thoughts of the blonde haired vampire escaped my mind.

"Bella? What's – " Audi also gasped as she turned around. "I-is that….?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, it's him," I said in a harsh tone, but I couldn't keep in the sob that was building inside of me.

**(AN: The end! Nah, I'm just kidding! I was so tempted to leave it here. You can see why :) But I won't, because I can't have you guys suffering. You wanna read more? Scroll down ^_^)**

**l **

**l **

**l**

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**l **

**V**

Blake was pinned down on a couch with a curvy brunette in a red dress, slightly longer than mine, on top of him eating his face out. He was…. he was kissing her back! His hands also trailed up her back as he pulled her down on his lips even more. He then even did the unthinkable. He slipped his hand under her dress!

"Audi," I choked. My tears were surely flowing down my face. She took one good look at me and her eyes flared with so much anger. She clenched her fists and stomped her way over there. "Audi no," I tried grabbing her arm but she pulled away from me. I trailed behind her, not wanting her to hurt him, no matter how much pain he's causing me right now.

"Blake!" she screamed, but he couldn't hear her. "FUCK YOU BLAKE STONE! I know well you can goddamn hear me!" she yelled so loud I bet the whole club could've heard her. His ears finally perked up and he was looking for the source of the voice. "You, yeah you bitch, I'm talking to you, get your hands off of my cousin!" she yelled at the girl.

"Audi what the hell?" he was even being gentle at helping the girl up! I started clenching my fists too. I closed my eyes shut as I tried to suppress the tears that were trying to escape my eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing with that…. that slut?" she yelled at him.

"Don't call Bella a slut Audi! What the hell are you talking about?" he slurred. He was…. he was drunk!

"I don't give a damn that you're fucking drunk Blake! That is no excuse! That bitch is not Bella and she never will be! Your Bella, excuse me, not _your_ Bella, not anymore, is standing right over there hurting so much! I can't believe you would ever cheat on her. You know how much she's gone through!" Audi yelled at him ferociously.

His eyes flashed to mine and I couldn't even dare to look at him. "Bella?" he whispered. "YES ASSHOLE! That's Bella! Now if you don't fucking mind, no scratch that, you will leave her alone!" Audi turned around and grabbed my hand and started pulling me away.

"Bella! Wait! I'm so sorry! I was so drunk that I thought she was you. Please," he begged.

"I bet that's what she begged you when you fucking slipped your hand in her dress Blake! I can't believe you would ever do this to me. I can't say that I hate you because I love you so damn much that it hurts to even think about stopping. I guess you just don't feel the same way," I said as I turned around to face him.

"Bella let's go," Audi urged.

"No he needs to hear this," I said firmly.

"Bella I told you earlier today, I would never, ever do anything to purposely hurt you. You know I'm not like that. You have to believe me," he took one step towards me and I took one step back.

"Do I? Do I really know that Blake? How can I believe you when you just ruined my trust for you? You're no better than Edward. All you both did was you let me on to believe that you loved me, cherished me, and then you go ahead and rip my heart to pieces. I'm done with this. Us. After this, I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this. Never," I said to him as my heart constricted against my chest.

"Bella, I love you," he pressed on further.

"I can't," I whispered. I turned around and allowed Audi to drag me to her car.

"BELLA!" he screamed in agony. My heart couldn't take it. I had to get out of there.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked Audi through sobs.

"Oh honey," she said softly as she took me into a comforting hug. I put my head on her shoulder and continued crying. She rubbed her hands up and down my back soothingly as I continued to cry. "You can stay with me for as long as you want. I'm all yours," she smiled kindly.

"Thank you Audi, you're such a great friend. I don't know what I would be without you," I thanked her as I looked up. I wiped away my tears and she helped me. I started to half cry, half sob.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," she stated.

We got into her car and made our way to Blake's flat. Yes, Blake's flat, no longer _ours_. "You sure you want to go in there? I can just take your stuff for you," she suggested.

"I'm sure Audi," I gave her a nod.

We walked up into the flat and got started on packing my stuff. We worked as quickly as we could so that we wouldn't end up meeting up with Blake. I packed all of my clothes and belongings. As I was about to leave Blake's bedroom I saw a small rectangular velvet box. Curiosity took over me and I opened the box. A fresh new batch of tears was flowing down my face.

Inside the box was a cute, little silver bracelet that had these words engraved in it:

_02-14-10_

_Forever Together _

_I love you, Bella_

"Bella what's going on?" Audi asked as she entered the room. I handed her the bracelet and looked at her with red-rimmed eyes. Her eyes widened slightly. "He really does love you, doesn't he?" she asked sympathetically.

"It still doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me," I said sadly.

"We've got all of your stuff already, are you ready to go?" she changed the subject, not wanting to make me suffer any more.

I gently placed the bracelet back into the box. I placed my key to the flat next to it and I took out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

_Maybe forever is just not right for us. Still, I'll always love you Blake._

_-Bella_

I placed the noted under the box and hoped to God that he would find it. I walked out of the room and got ready to switch off the last of the lights. I took one last final look into the vast space of the flat before leaving it entirely.

**Blake POV**

I rushed to get to our flat as quickly as I could. I can't believe that this happened. It's all of my fault. Why the hell did I listen to Bella and got drunk? I prayed to God that I would be able to fix this. I was so drunk and that girl looked so much like Bella. I didn't know.

As soon as I got to the flat, I ran to get inside. I looked at our work table and the bedroom, all of her stuff were gone. Every single one of them. I broke down and fell onto my knees. I tangled my fingers in my hair and pulled on it as I cried. Yes, I cried. "Bella," I chanted her name like a mantra. I struggled to get myself back on my feet. I had to use the nearest cabinet. When I finally got up, I was eye level to the cabinet and I saw a note next to Bella's key to the flat.

It was placed under the bracelet that I was supposed to give her tomorrow for our 8 month anniversary. Now, I'll never be able to give it to her, but she must have seen it. I immediately took out the note and read it.

_Maybe forever is just not right for us. Still, I'll always love you Blake._

_-Bella_

The note fell limp in my hands. Bella. Gone.

**? POV**

My plan has worked.

**DAYUMM! What the freak? How did you guys like that chapter? I told you that this is probably the most intense chapter of the whole story yet. I know some of you may be beyond furious that Blake could ever do such a thing to Bella but his actions will be cleared in the next few chapters. Also, if you have not noticed already, Audi is going to be one the key characters in this story. She's going to play a very important role in later chapters.**

**Guess what? You guys have succeeded in your REVIEWS! And now I present to you your sneak peak!**

I twisted the doorknob and came face to face with…. with Edward. "E-E-E-Edward?" I stuttered.

* * *

"Rosalie called me and said that you wanted me. Needed me. I can see that you do. You look horrible, love," he had the nerve!

* * *

"I know that you're confused Bella. You still love me. You are still mine," he said to my face as he grazed his nose on my face.

* * *

"Jacob?" I asked in shock.

* * *

"A-Alice?" I asked shakily.

* * *

"He's here," she whispered.

**WOW! So intense! The next chapter does have a lot of surprises and a lot of visitors too (if you haven't already noticed :D)**

**Now... if you want that next chapter you guys are going to have to REVIEW with all you've got. I'm not going to put a certain number this time around but I'm hoping that it won't be any less than it normally is.**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**P.S. If it's enough, I'll throw in another sneak peak in there xD  
**


	20. Too Many Visitors

Chapter 19: Too Many Visitors

**Bella POV**

For the whole week, I've done nothing but lock myself up in Audi's guest room. I just couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. My heart is no longer existent. Blake's infidelity not only broke my heart, but it also burned it, so much that I don't think I would ever be able to feel anymore. Audi's tried her best to comfort me but it just wasn't working. Jeremy just came in a few hours ago and I sent Audi out to go out with him. I didn't want her to be stuck with me the whole day.

I grabbed my pillow and buried my head in it. I made the loudest, heartbreaking scream I could utter before falling back into sobs. "Why? Every time I let myself fall in love with someone, I'm always, always the one who gets hurt in the end," I cried to myself. The pillow cover was now drenched in tears and I began crying even more. Blake and I are now a lost cause. I don't think we'll ever be the same again after what he did. No matter how sorry he may have been.

This whole week, Blake called me all night nonstop. I couldn't bear seeing his name flash up into my phone. It finally came up to the point where it hurt so much that I threw my phone across the room, breaking it. There's this nudge in my mind that keeps telling me that it wasn't completely Blake's fault, that he was just so drunk that he must not have been able to tell the difference between me and the girl, but my heart is telling me the other. It's telling me that it's not worth giving someone who cheated on you another chance, no matter how much you may love them.

I trudged myself off of the bed, trying to finally gain control of my emotions. I walked into the kitchen and took a drink. I looked into a mirror and realized how bad I looked. I had dark circles under my eyes, my hair was matted, and all color was drained from my face. I tightened my grip on the mug I was holding and was trying to suppress myself from letting out another sob. I opened the fridge and tried to look for something to eat, when the doorbell rang.

I had thought that it may have been Audi and Jeremy but I realized that she would have used her key instead. I put my mug down of the counter and walked to the door. I twisted the doorknob and came face to face with…. with Edward. "E-E-E-Edward?" I stuttered.

"Bella, love," his voice calm, and collected.

"No, no, no," I chanted as I started to back away from him.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I should have never left you. I – " I didn't let him finish his sentence.

"I don't want you here!" I shrieked. "I don't love you. I don't want you! What are you doing here? Why now? Why do you decide to see me after over a year? LEAVE!" I shouted at him.

"Rosalie called me and said that you wanted me. Needed me. I can see that you do. You look horrible, love," he had the nerve!

"I don't care what Rosalie said. She probably lied anyways, that's all she knows what to do. Don't. Call. Me. Love. I am not your love and I never will be again, do you hear me? Do you have any idea how far I've gone to getting over you? From moving on? You can't…. you can't come here and expect me to welcome you with open arms. You hurt me Edward! So, so, so, much!" I spat at him.

"Bella, you must understand that I lied to you in the woods. I still do love you, so very much," his voice was calm. He seemed confident that I would surely go back to him.

"Fuck you if you think I still love you," I shouted at him. His eyes widened. He's never heard me cuss in his life.

"Isabella, do not use that kind of language," he hissed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? My dad? Hell, you're not even my boyfriend! So what right do you have to tell me what to do?" I seethed at him.

"What have these pathetic humans been teaching you? You're being disrespectful and frugal," he said with fierce eyes. That was the last straw.

"If you haven't already noticed asshole, I'm a pathetic human too! And these humans you call pathetic were the ones who were there to pick me up when you dropped me! You dropped from so high that I don't understand how I was even able to survive! Fuck you Edward! I hate you! I hate what you've done for me and I regret ever meeting you," I snarled at him. My eyes must have been flaring with so much anger for he took a step back.

Suddenly, he regained his composure and stalked me. I stood my ground, not once backing up from me. "What? What the hell do you think you're going to do to me? Change me into a vampire? Huh, the moment I wake up I'll rip you to shreds. The worst thing you can do is kill me. Go ahead, do it," I challenged him. He growled at me and pinned me against a wall.

I didn't back down. I kept my expression as fierce as I could. He gripped my wrists and slammed them against the wall. I heard bones in my wrist crack as he gripped me even harder. "I know that you're confused Bella. You still love me. You are still mine," he said to my face as he grazed his nose on my face. I shivered with disgust. "No," I said firmly. His mouth moved to my neck. I was sure he was going to bite me when I heard a growl from the doorway.

Edward pushed me off of him and he jumped from the window. We were at least 50 feet up in the air, and that's how far he must have jumped. I slumped to the floor and tried to regulate my breathing. I looked at the doorway and tried to see who was the one who had saved me. "Bella?" he asked. "Jacob?" I asked in shock.

"Bella! You're alright," he ran over to me and took me into a huge hug.

"Jake what are…. what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was here in Seattle for something that Sam sent me to do. I smelled your scent and asked people around here if they knew you. They said you lived with Blake Stone, the rockstar. I asked them for directions and they gave it to me. When I reached the flat, I found out that you didn't live with him anymore. God, that guy looked like a wreck," my heart dropped when he said that, "Since, he didn't know where you were either I just kept following your scent. When I got here, that leech had you against the wall. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm…. I'm fine. And did you say you followed my scent? You know what Edward is?" I asked him.

"Crap. I can't tell you exactly, but you already know this Bella. Do you remember what I had told you that day on the beach?" he asked. The words that Jasper told me came rushing back to my head.

"Oh! Jasper already told me what you guys are. I know about you being a wolf and all. Don't worry about it. I don't care at all," I assured. He smiled at me.

"What happened Bells? The leech looked so different… so crazed. I thought you said that he would never hurt you, that's not what it looked like," his hands began trembling. I set my hands on his and he immediately stopped shaking.

"Things have changed Jake," I smiled at him sadly. "Remember? Edward left me in the dust and that's what forced me to go to Florida for a new start. I…. I did live with Blake. I just moved out yesterday," I sighed.

"Why?"

"He cheated on me, but it's okay. It's not like this is the first time my heart has been broken," I smiled sadly. "I'll be okay."

"No, you won't be. I can see it in your eyes Bella. You still love him, that Blake guy. If you want, I can stay here with you for the duration of my stay. I don't want the leech from getting near you again," he suggested.

"It's okay Jake. You don't have to do that. I'd rather be left alone," I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. "If he ever comes near you again, I'm only one phone call away. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and rush over to you to kick his sorry butt," he grinned.

"Thank you Jake," I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Have I told you that you look like a man now?" I whispered. A rumble went through his chest as he laughed. "You're like buff and tall now. You make me look so puny. What happened to the scrawny and clumsy Jake I know?" I teased a little.

"He grew up," he smiled. I was about to say more when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I opened it and saw that I had received a message from Jasper. I clicked on the message and it said: _We're on our way._ I gulped. We're?

"Jake, you're going to need to go," I struggled to tell him.

"Why? Don't you want me here? Did I do something wr – " I kissed his cheek to shut him up.

"You didn't do anything wrong and god knows how much I would love for you to stay a bit longer, but it's just that Jasper is going to be here and – " it was his turn to cut me off.

"You're still going to see _them_," he said their name with hate.

"Jasper is like a brother to me Jake. You have to trust me on this. Please, I'm going to need to talk to him," I told him.

"I don't like it, but fine. I'm staying at a motel in the northern part of Seattle. Promise you'll call me," he said.

"I promise," I replied. He kissed my forehead and entered his number into my phone as I did the same with his. "I'll call you soon," I promised. He nodded before leaving the room. I received another message: _Good, you let the dog out. We're already here._ I rolled my eyes, such the joker.

A few seconds later, Jasper entered through the front door and embraced me in a hug. "I was so worried about you darlin'. Alice had a vision of you pinned against a wall then everything went black. Don't do that to me ever again," he said as he tightened his grip on me.

"Jasper when you sent me a message you wrote 'we're'. Do you mean that someone else is here?" I asked.

Someone else answered it for him. "He's not alone. I came with him," said the smooth voice of my once sister. I looked behind Jasper and saw Alice standing in all her glory.

"A-Alice?" I asked shakily.

"Oh Bella!" she sobbed. She ran over to me and also gave me a hug. Jasper moved out of the way to let his wife hug me better. She buried her head on my shoulder and began dry sobbing. "I-I'm so sorry Bella. We left you. I left you. I should have never ever left you. I'm sorry," she sobbed. I placed my hand on her back and soothed her.

"As much as you hurt me, I don't think I'll be able to stay mad at you for long. I'm sorry if I made you watch what I did that very day last year. I was just so angry and mad that you guys left me and I couldn't take it. I'm sorry too," I told her.

"Don't…don't be sorry about anything Bella. I deserved that, we all did. I was foolish to have listened to Edward at all. He told me to stop looking into your future, but I kept doing it anyways. I needed to know that you were happy and you were," she smiled.

"Yeah, I was," I said behind a sad tone.

"What do you mean Bella? The last time I saw you guys, you and Blake were so happy," Jasper commented.

"That was last week Jasper. Last week, he wasn't slipping his hand inside another girl's dress," I spat out angrily. "And guess who else came into the picture? The person pinning me against the wall was your brother. Edward fucking Cullen," I said his name like it was a disease.

"No," she whispered.

"I can't believe Blake cheated on you! I felt his love for you Bella. It was so strong, so much stronger than the love you and Edward ever had. Speaking of him, I'm going to kill that fucker," he hissed. Alice's face blanked out. Jasper and I started to get worried. "Alice, honey, what's going on?" he shook her a bit.

"He's here," she whispered.

"Who is – " I was cut off by the front door being slammed open.

**Oh dayumm! More visitors! **

**You guys are so freakin awesome~~ I got 67 REVIEWS from you guys from the last chapter and you guys did it on your own and I didn't have to put up a goal for you guys to achieve xD I am very proud! As promised, here is your sneak peak!**

"No… just sometimes I'd get flashes of him with his fangs barred at a human's neck. I just never thought that he'd actually pull through with it. I love Edward. He's our brother but at this point, I think he's way too in to ever go back," she sighed sadly.

* * *

"I meant think about it, if Rosalie was there and that girl just coincidentally looked nearly identical to you, don't you think that she may have had something to do with it?" she suggested.

* * *

While I was picking the stuff up, I gasped at the next thing I saw. It was a picture of Blake and I. The tears were beginning to take their place in my eyes once again. I held the picture with two hands and gripped it firmly, not wanting to let it just be a dream. It was the first picture we had ever gotten of ourselves. It was the one from the carnival back in Florida. He looked as handsome as ever even with those cheesy glasses and his beanie.

* * *

"Just get to the point Jeremy," I told him.

"While Audi and I were out, Blake called me and asked for the address she and I were staying in and I gave it to him. I swear, I had no idea that you two were broken up. I just assumed that you would have wanted him to know where you were. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," he apologized.

**Ohhh can anyone guess what's going to happen? O_O **

**This chapter goes the same for you guys. Just REVIEW with all you've got and if I'm satisfied then we'll see xD**

**Also, please tell me guys if you like sneak peaks. Am I just making it worse for you or do you like knowing what happens next? Please give me feedback.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	21. Knowing

**HAPPY JULY 4TH!**

**A/N MUST READ: I have decided to put off SNEAK PEAKS for a while. I'm going to put them in every once in a while just so that it doesn'tt completely spoil the whole story. Many of you had different opinions about what I should do so I decided to just put sneak peaks every now and then and not every chapter. So... yupp! ENJOY!**

Chapter 20: Knowing

**Bella POV**

"Emmett?" I asked in shock, not completely sure if I was seeing the right person.

"Bella! Oh god, you're alive! I heard these two talking about you and I just had to find out if something bad happened. I missed you little sis," he bounded over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"What the hell Emmett? You could have just told us you know," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"And what fun would that have been?" he grinned cheekily.

"Aww, Emmett! I missed you too!" I returned his hug just as eagerly. "Alice, you literally scared me! I thought you were talking about Edward," I shot at her.

"Edward? What about him?" Emmett asked.

"He's the reason why we came to check up on Bella. He was about to bite her Em and it was against her own free will," Jasper answered.

"Is that true?" Emmett asked me.

"It's true. He… he was forcing me to take him back, to forgive him of what he's done, and I just couldn't do it. I don't love him anymore and the pain….. I'll never be able to forget all the pain that he's caused me. He wasn't himself anymore. I even saw a tint of red in his eyes," I shivered from fright. Come to think of it, the rim or his pupils were red.

"I was afraid that this was going to happen," Alice whispered to herself.

"What do you mean Alice? Have you been having visions of him?" Jasper asked.

"No… just sometimes I'd get flashes of him with his fangs barred at a human's neck. I just never thought that he'd actually pull through with it. I love Edward. He's our brother but at this point, I think he's way too in to ever go back," she sighed sadly.

"What do you mean by he's way in too deep? I don't understand you Alice," I told her in confusion.

"I'm sure back when you were with him, you knew about his rebellion days, right?" I nodded. "Well, when that happened, his way of thinking completely altered. I think that there's something about human blood that just changes him. He becomes this crazy, hungered predator and what he wants, he has to get. In this case, he wants you Bella and I don't think he'll stop until he gets you," she explained with worry in her voice.

"But I don't want him anymore. Why can't he accept that?" I asked her.

"He still did love you very much Bella. I think that the reason he became this way anyways. As much as I love him, what he did to you, what we did to you, was still inexcusable. We'll make sure that he won't get to you," she promised me.

"Hell yeah! I lost you once Bells, and I don't think I'll want to lose you again," Emmett draped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"Same here Bella, you're practically my sister now and I'm here to protect you," Jasper smiled at me genuinely.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked. Suddenly, last night's events came flashing back at me. "Oh no! She's here in Seattle," I shrieked.

"Why would she be here?" Emmett asked me.

"A few months ago, she swore that she would forever find a way to get me back into the family, to get me back into Edward's arms. Last night, I saw her. She was here and I think that she still is," I explained.

"I don't understand why she would be doing this, especially for Edward," Alice said in frustration.

"She said she wanted the family to be happy again, even if it meant hell for her. I don't think she understands that if I'm not happy you won't be either," I told her.

"I never really liked her anyways," Jasper grinned at me. Emmett fake coughed. "Sorry Em."

"No problem, but I guess now I realize why she's been gone for days. She said she wanted to visit some places around the country. I offered her if I could come but she insisted on going by herself. I just never suspected that she would lie to me," he sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Emmett," I gave him an empathetic look. "Hey, at least she wasn't cheating on you," I said trying to make him feel better.

"Speaking of, what exactly happened Bella?" Jasper asked me. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't want to talk about it Jas," I told him.

"But you need to tell me. Even though you're doing a really good job at hiding your feelings from everyone right now, I can still feel your heartbreak above everything else. Please, tell me what happened," he begged.

"We went clubbing and I told Blake to let go, to get drunk, to have fun. I didn't mean for him to take it literally. While I was drinking, I saw a flash of Rosalie's hair. I panicked and freaked out. I thought that she was going to do something bad to Blake. I searched for him all over the club and when I finally found him, he was pinned to a couch with a girl sucking his face out. She was nearly wearing the same dress as me and had the same hair color. He was drunk and must have not been able to tell the difference but it still hurts to know that he cheated on me even if it was unknowingly," I finally said, feeling pain arise in my chest once again.

"Could it be that….." Alice trailed off.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked.

"I meant think about it, if Rosalie was there and that girl just coincidentally looked nearly identical to you, don't you think that she may have had something to do with it?" she suggested.

"It's possible Bella. I know how sneaky and dirty Rosalie can get. This is not too low for her," Jasper agreed.

"Can't say that I disagree. I've seen Rosalie do worse," Emmett nodded his head.

"Are you saying that maybe it wasn't really Blake's fault?" I asked. They all nodded except Emmett who looked confused.

"Blake? Who the hell is Blake?" he asked.

"The boyfriend that cheated on her," Jasper answered. His mouth fell into the shape of an 'o'.

"You should talk to Blake about this. I don't think you should give up on him," Alice encouraged.

"Honestly Bells, I felt how much love Blake had for you. If this was the case, I would never think that Blake would purposely cheat on you. For all we know, Rosalie could have even paid that girl to pretend that her name was Bella. There are endless possibilities Bella. You should go to him," Jasper added.

My eyes were starting to tear up again. Hope was starting to build up in my chest again. I really didn't want to give up on Blake either. I still do love him, so very much. "Em?" I squeaked out.

"Whatever makes you happy sis, and seeing this, I can tell that he makes you happy," he smiled at me.

"But I can't…. it just hurts. It hurts so much you know? The pain feels so much worse than it did when you guys left. I don't think I could handle being hurt again," I said in a depressed tone.

"That's just it though Bella. You don't know. You have no idea whether or not Rosalie had a part in this. You should at least give Blake that chance to talk," Alice encouraged.

"I just… I can't," I said, finally giving up. I dropped onto the couch and held my knees against my chest.

"Bella," Jasper added in a loving tone. "Look at what is happening to you. I don't like it and neither does Alice nor Emmett."

"Do you guys mind leaving me alone for a while? Please, I don't want you to leave. I just need time for myself. So much has gone on today, and I'm beat from stress. I need to think," I told them.

"Whatever you want Bells. We won't be too far away. We'll make sure that Edward or Rosalie won't be around," Emmett assured.

"We'll still be on the lookout. We hope you feel better Bella," Jasper laid a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you," I smiled at all of them.

"Take care of yourself Bella. Call us when you need us," Alice gave me a hug before she dragged her husband and brother out of the Audi's place along with her. I sighed before standing up to go back to the guest room. As I was making my way there, I bumped into a cabinet and a bunch of my stuff had fallen off. I groaned and bent down to pick the things up.

While I was picking the stuff up, I gasped at the next thing I saw. It was a picture of Blake and I. The tears were beginning to take their place in my eyes once again. I held the picture with two hands and gripped it firmly, not wanting to let it just be a dream. It was the first picture we had ever gotten of ourselves. It was the one from the carnival back in Florida. He looked as handsome as ever even with those cheesy glasses and his beanie.

Through sobs, I managed to let out some laughs. I laughed at how scared I looked while Blake just looked at me with a smile plastered onto his face. I remember gripping onto him so hard, but he never complained. I sniffed my nose before placing the stuff back onto the cabinet. Next to where they had fallen, was also the teddy bear that I won from that carnival, the one that had looked similar to Blake.

I grabbed it and sat on the floor. I was fixing its clothes and the glasses it had on. It still looked a lot like Blake, except he's been beginning to pull away from his rockstar career already. He's only been having a couple of concerts every month, but he still writes a lot of his songs, most of them he sells to other artists. I sighed sadly as I remembered how he told me all of the things we would do in the future. We were going to get married, have a kid, and so many more. But now, none of them can ever happen again.

I heard the door being unlocked but I wasn't bothered by it. I continued to sit on the floor as I played with the teddy bear. "Bella?" I heard Audi ask.

"I'm in here," I replied.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked softly. Jeremy was standing behind her and I saw the sadness he felt for me behind his eyes. Ah…. Audi must have filled him in on what happened to me while they were out. I could tell that he was wondering why I looked so depressed. So…. dead. He wasn't feeling pity though, but he was just feeling the pain with me. Jeremy and I slowly became good friends as he and Audi's relationship got stronger.

"Better now. I had some old friends visit me earlier," I answered.

"I have to tell you something Bella…" Jeremy said slowly with hesitation in his voice.

"What is it Jeremy?" I asked.

"It's just that when I got here just a few hours ago, I thought you and Blake were still together, though I was confused as to why you were staying here. Audi didn't fill me in on what happened between the two of you until just a few minutes ago on the ride back here," he started.

"Just get to the point Jeremy," I told him.

"While Audi and I were out, Blake called me and asked for the address she and I were staying in and I gave it to him. I swear, I had no idea that you two were broken up. I just assumed that you would have wanted him to know where you were. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," he apologized.

"So you told him where I'm at?" I asked. He nodded. "As much as I don't like that he knows where I am, I'm not mad at you Jeremy. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know," I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," he replied.

"We're gonna crash Bells. Are you sure you're alright?" Audi asked again.

"I'm sure. You guys must be tired. Go ahead," I assured. They both gave me smiles before heading towards their room. I walked into the guest room and tried to get some sleep myself. I eventually fell asleep but I was awoken by a loud banging coming from the main door. I looked at the clock and it was already 2 am in the morning. "Audi? Jeremy?" I asked wondering if they had heard it. I received no answer. They must have been still sleeping.

I walked towards the main door cautiously before twisting the door knob. Our late visitor collapsed on top of me with the smell of alcohol tainting his breath. "Blake, what are you doing here?"

**Whoa! It was Emmett. Some of you got it right and some of you guys wanted Emmett in the story, and you guys got it. This chapter was already pre-written though so I didn't change anything. Also, just to let you know the three Cullens are on the right track about what happened to Blake. Keep that in mind!**

**Blake is going to be in the next chapter... oooohhhh! They're relationship all depends on you guys. The more REVIEWS you give me, the closer you get to them getting back together so what are you still waiting for?**

**Give me 55 REVIEWS and you're chapter will be up in no time! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	22. Our First Time

**LEMON WARNING!**

Chapter 21: Our First Time

**Bella POV**

He was drunk. Again.

"Bel-la… I'm so sorry…. God…. I'm so fucked up," he slurred. I was keeping him steady but I kept him at arm's length.

"What do you think you're doing Blake? Did you drive here like this?" I asked with worry lacing my tone of voice.

"Please forgive me! I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much Bella! Please…." he begged. He looked up at me and his eyes were swollen red and puffy. His hair was a mess and he looked way worse than I had.

"I can't believe you got yourself drunk again Blake. This is what got us into this mess in the first place!" I shot out at him. I can't believe him. Ugh! Does he think that this would help his cause?

"I swear Bella," he grabbed my arms and forced me to look at him. I was already so close to giving into him. I just couldn't bear the look on his face but I held my ground. "She just looked so much like you and her name was Bella too! I swear that if I had known… but I was too drunk to see," he pleaded, a bit more sober.

His weight was being too much for me to handle and I ended up falling to the floor with him collapsing on top of me. The tears were forming on my eyes once again. "You know I love you but that was just too much. I can't…. it's just…. so hard…. Even if it was not intentional," I squeezed my eyes tightly. "It still hurt me just as much," I replied to him with a slight sob. I was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You have to believe me. Let us start right back up from the bottom. Please let me prove you my love," he begged. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and pleaded for me to look at him. I tried shying my face from him but he held me firm. I had lost the battle and the tears were now falling freely down my face.

"You've never given me a reason to doubt your love but this….. it changes everything. I'm sorry Blake but I just can't give you that chance," I cried out as my heart felt like it was being ripped into pieces. Again.

"Bella?" he croaked out. I finally looked at him and saw the trails of tears that marked his cheeks. I helped him up and started pushing him out the door. "PLEASE!" he begged. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Stop making it harder than it's supposed to be," I pounded against his chest. I just couldn't stop crying. I finally rested my head on his shoulder as I continued crying.

"Shhh…. just forgive me. Please. I'll never make you regret for giving me another chance," he promised.

"How can I trust you again Blake? Huh? What if you get drunk again and this same issue happens again? I can't and won't allow myself to be hurt over and over again!" I shouted into his chest. A fierce look crossed his features. "I'm not like that other guy Bella. I'm not going to leave," he said fiercely. He grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him.

I struggled against him as he crushed his lips to my own. I tried so hard to fight him off but I couldn't because the feeling just felt so right. I didn't want to cave in but I just couldn't get rid of my love for him. I started to kiss him back with just as much ferocity. I wrapped my arms around his neck and refused to let go of his figure. He brought his hands to my waist and lifted me off the floor, not once breaking our kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist in response and gestured towards the guest room.

He brought us into the room and laid me gently on the bed. He hovered over me as we continued to kiss. He placed both of his hands on either side of me while my arms were still around his neck. I pulled him onto me and allowed my hands to tangle themselves in his hair. "Bella, I won't do anything that you don't want," he assured as he pulled away. Frustration was already getting to me.

"You said that you wanted to prove your love to me. This is just the start," I said softly. A smile finally took its place on his face. "You should never stop smiling," I smiled back while I traced his lips.

He grinned and began kissing me again. He pulled away momentarily as he peeled off my shirt. "I love you," he murmured. He led a trail of kisses down my jaw line. He reached the valley between my breasts and took a long lick in between it. I moaned loudly and urged him to take off my bra. He obliged to my command and slowly it fell off from my shoulders. "Beautiful," he whispered. I felt his hot breath on my skin and I felt the wetness drip from me.

I flipped us over and saw his eyes darken with lust. I took off his shirt and attacked his chest. I reached down and trailed the contours of his V. I felt him shiver under me and I threw him a smirk. I placed kisses on his chest before he flipped us over again. He took a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. They were already raised for him and if possible, I got even wetter. "Blaakke," I moaned, "please, just take me already."

He slowly took off the rest of my clothes while I did the same with him. He straddled my waist and teased my center with his tip. I wanted to buck against him but he kept me down. "Let me do this right," he said, "It's going to hurt." I placed my hands on his cheek and pulled him for a kiss.

"I think I can handle it," I whispered with love and devotion clear in my voice. He leaned in once more and caught my bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Just tell me if it hurts, kay?" I nodded.

I heard the wrapper open and I saw Blake rolling it onto him. The scene looked….. freaking sexy.

He slowly lowered himself onto me. At first I felt nothing but sheer pleasure, but then I felt him stabbing my barrier. "I'm so sorry," he continued to murmur before he finally plunged into me as hard as he could and my barrier broke. I screamed in agony but he pulled me in for a kiss to muffle it. "I love you babe," he whispered. A tear rolled down my face as he kissed it away. He stopped and I looked at him. "Why'd you stop?" I asked, my voice throaty.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Just… keep going," I begged. He nodded and continued to move inside of me. Suddenly, all the pain was gone and it was replaced by pleasure and nothing else. "God Blake, go faster," I commanded. He took one look at me before he followed my demand.

"You're so tight Bella. So good," he moaned. I began to feel a tightening in my stomach.

"It feels…. ung….I'm about to – " I was cut off by my own scream. I felt myself release as I tightened around his member. He came just moments after before he fell on me. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of our skins against each other. He pulled off of me and we both whimpered at the loss of contact. "That was…." I was out for words.

"I know," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him again. My back was against him and I placed my hands on top of his. His hand caressed my stomach while he continued to pepper my neck with kisses. "I love you so much Bella. I can't and won't live without you," he said sincerely before he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I reached up behind me and caressed his cheek. I turned around and faced him.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes?" he asked as a smile made its way to his face again. I nodded.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, before hovering over me to kiss me wherever he could reach. I giggled but then stopped as I realized that we just had sex as Audi's flat.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What happened?" Blake asked with worry.

"We just had sex in Audi's flat," I whispered in embarrassment.

Blake and I stayed silent for a while before we heard a slight snore that most likely came from Jeremy. We took one look at each other before falling into a fit of laughter. I buried my head in his chest as I tried to calm myself down. I placed my hands on his stomach and began to trace his abs before looking up at him through my lashes. "I love you. I don't think I could ever leave you again," I said sincerely.

"Then don't… please," he pleaded.

"I won't," I shook my head.

He grinned at me before leaning down to capture my lips into a kiss again. "I'll. Never. Hurt. You. Again," he enunciated every single word.

"I know you won't," I closed my eyes as I curled myself into his body.

"I love you Bella for so many reasons that I can't even list. God knows that I can't possibly exist without you," he whispered as he buried his head into my hair, taking in my scent.

"I love you too," I replied. We kept wrapped in each other's arms before we fell into a state of complete, silent bliss.

The sun shone in my eyes as they fluttered open slowly. I used my hand to block my eyes from the sun's rays. I looked over to my side and saw Blake staring at me with a smile plastered onto his face and his eyes shining with nothing but love and devotion for me. "Good morning," he breathed against my skin as he kissed my forehead. My eyes fluttered slightly before I grinned at him. I curled my body against his and let out a sigh of content.

"I'm sorry," I finally said. I just couldn't help it. I should have known that Blake would never do such a thing to me. I know him well enough to know that he loves me like there's no other person in the world for him. He was looking at me with a confused and slightly angry expression. "For what Bella? You did nothing wrong. I should be the one saying sorry and groveling for your trust again. Honestly, I don't even think I deserve your forgiveness, not yet," he said to me.

"I just…. I should have known. I know you love me more than anything in this world. I'm sorry that I had doubted your love and ripped myself away from you," I added. I kept my head bowed down as I continued to apologize.

"Look at me Bella," Blake said softly as he tilted my chin. I finally looked up and locked my eyes with his. "Don't apologize, okay? I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry for giving you a reason to doubt my love. I'm sorry that I kissed that girl. I'm sorry that I'm such a stupid idiot," he ranted on. "I'm sorry for actually listening to you and getting drunk," he offered me a smile as he joked. I let out a small laugh before reaching up to feel his cheek.

"Okay, I forgive you Blake. I don't want you to be trying to make up for what you did or proving yourself to me. You've proven yourself enough, especially after what we shared last night," I said sincerely as I stared into his eyes.

"Speaking of…. that was some awesome sex we had," he grinned at me.

"Blake!" I cried with laughter as I playfully hit his chest.

"Hey, hey, don't be hating on the goods," he smiled.

"You really are a dork," I chuckled before pulling his head to rest my forehead against his.

"I love you," he whispered.

"As much as I love you?" I asked.

"No….. more," he leaned in to kiss my lips. Finally, I was complete again. I just hoped that it would stay this way.

**They're finally together! YAY! Did you guys catch the foreshadow in the last chapter? Hehehehe... :D**

**Thank you again for all the REVIEWS, supporters, and readers I have for this story. Without you guys, this story wouldn't be as succesful. THANK YOU!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	23. Happily 'Never' After

Chapter 22: Happily 'Never' After

**Bella POV**

I wrapped the sheets around me and tried to stand up. Suddenly, I felt a stabbing pain in between my legs and nearly collapsed on the floor if Blake had not caught me. I hissed in pain. "Are you alright?" Blake asked as he flushed me against his body.

"Just a little sore," I replied throatily as I tried not to let the pain escape through my voice.

"Stay in bed Bella. Let me take care of you," he told me. He was already putting on his boxers and threw on a shirt.

"Audi and Jeremy are out there. They'll see you," I defended. I really didn't want either of them to know of mine and Blake's activities last night.

"So what?" he grinned at me.

"Hey, you might not care but I do. I can already imagine the never ending jokes about our sex life," I groaned while blood was taking its place under my cheeks. He just shrugged and walked out the door anyways. "BLAKE!" I shouted in embarrassment.

"Blake?" I heard Audi ask. Crap. She's going to fucking kill him if she sees him.

"What's up?" Blake replied coolly.

"What the fucking shit are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I want you to stay away from Bella!" I heard her shout. Damn it. She's pissed off. Despite the protests of pain between my legs, I still tried to get up even though I struggled not to fall. I made it to the door and made an appearance.

"Audi…. oww….. it's okay. Please, don't shout at him," I pleaded. I swear, I probably looked constipated. My face was scrunched up with pain and the only thing covering my nakedness was a thin sheet.

"Aww shit…. don't tell me that you guys – " I cut her off.

"Yeah we did," I smiled sheepishly.

"In my own flat? Couldn't you guys at least have gone to a motel or something?" she didn't even try to cover up her disgust.

"Nope," Blake grinned.

"Don't be grinning at me right now asshole. I'm still pissed off as fuck," she hissed at him.

"Come on Audi! I'm sorry. Bella forgave me already why can't you?" Blake pleaded.

"She may have forgiven you because you stuck that thing inside of her," she pointed to his crotch, "but it's going to take a lot more than that to make me forgive you."

"Audi!" my face flushed red at her words. "I already know what happened. It really wasn't completely his fault," I tried to reassure her but she still didn't look convinced.

"Huh," she snorted.

Blake dropped to his knees and looked up at Audi pleadingly. How she resisted him, I would never know. "Come on Audi…. my dear cousin. Remember all of the fun times we've had? You know this is even low for me. I would never stoop as to this low if I didn't fucking mean it. Please forgive me?" he pouted his lips and gave her puppy dog eyes.

I looked over at Audi and saw conflict in her eyes. I could tell that she was close to caving in and I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips. "Okay fine!" she finally shouted. Blake jumped up and took her in his arms. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off.

"Thank you," he grinned at her.

"But it's going to take you a lot of groveling to get my trust back," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It'll be worth all the pain," he nodded.

"Hey what's going on?" Jeremy asked as he walked out of their bedroom with wet hair. "Blake…." He said uneasily. "BELLA?" he shouted taking in my figure.

"That's mine," Blake defended as he stood in front of me.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Jeremy asked fiercely.

"Come on honey," Audi put her hands on his back and started pushing him back into their room.

"But – " Audi cut him off.

"I'll explain it," she hushed.

"Fine," he muttered. Audi closed the door behind them, but winked at me before doing so. I smiled but couldn't help the blush that took its usual place on my cheeks. I felt Blake's arms wrap around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and sighed in contentment.

"I'm sorry again," Blake whispered as he led a trail on kisses on my bare shoulder.

"I told you to stop saying sorry, didn't I? Now come on, help me pack my things," I turned around and grinned at him.

"Why, where are you – seriously?" his eyes lit up with happiness as he finally understood what I meant. I nodded at him with a smile plastered onto my face. He grabbed my hand and led me to the room but the minute I took a step, the pain hit me again and I hissed.

"Blake it – AH!" I squealed as he lifted me off the floor carrying my bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed him to carry me. He gently laid me on the bed and kissed my nose.

"Where's your bag?" he asked.

"I can help you know," I reminded him, not minding the pain.

"You're still sore Bella. Just let me do this. Please?" he pleaded. I sighed.

"It's in the dresser," I finally admitted.

"Thank you," he said softly before giving me a light peck on the lips. He immediately got set on packing my clothes. Without much instruction, he was able to get every single one of my things without forgetting a single one.

"Blake," I said, breaking the silence in between us.

"Yeah honey?" he asked.

"I'm going to need some clothes," I reminded him. He looked over at me and grinned.

"No you don't," he disagreed.

"Blake…" I said in warning.

"Fine, fine," he held up his hands in defense. I giggled a bit. He threw me some clothes and I immediately set on putting them on. "Does it still hurt?" he asked, concern taking over his voice again. I rubbed my legs together and no longer felt anything but only a slight sting.

"Not as much," I replied.

"You sure?" he asked again. I sighed and motioned for him to sit on the spot next to me on the bed. I kneeled next to him and cupped his cheeks.

"Absolutely," I smiled softly. "Even if it still hurt, I don't mind. Do you want to know why? Because every time I feel it, it reminds me of what we shared, of what I felt when we became one, of how much you love me," my eyes had fluttered closed as our foreheads rested against each other. Blake placed his hands on top of mine and sighed.

"Enough for a round two?" he asked teasingly but I could sense the slight seriousness behind his voice. I laughed at him before pushing him off of me.

"Maybe later," I grinned. I stood up from the bed, the soreness leaving me already. "Come on, let's go home," I added. He carried my bags and followed me out of the door. I looked at the fridge and saw a note from Audi.

_You don't need to explain anything Bells. I can already tell that you're going to move back in with my stupid cousin :) Now that you're better maybe we can actually hang out now without you being so sad and angry? JUST KIDDING! You and Blake should do some catching up. I'm not going to be out of your life anytime soon. I'll see you later :D_

I rolled my eyes at Audi's note. Only she could write a letter so serious but humoring at the same time. "Audi?" Blake asked.

"She's alright with it," I smiled. He nodded. "What about my car?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. I can always come back for it," he replied. I nodded. He picked up some of my bags as I picked up the rest. We got down from the building and stacked my stuff inside of his car. Once we finished, he pulled me into his arms and buried his head in my hair.

"Blake," I giggled, returning the hug with just as must fervor.

"Just…. never leave me again Bells, please. I don't think that I'll be able to handle it as well the next time," he begged me as he tightened his grip on me. I pulled back from him and cupped his cheeks.

"Look," I started, "I would not be who I am today if it wasn't for you. I'd still be that same old little girl who was stuck over the guy who left her with no sense of a goodbye. Now, I'm this alive, beautiful, feisty girl that doesn't take anyone's crap. I need you more than I need anyone else. There's no way I would ever leave you again unless it was absolutely necessary. I promise." I rested my forehead on his and rubbed our noses together. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

"Now," I smiled at him, "take me back home."

"My pleasure," he grinned.

We got into his car and drove back to _our_ flat. During the whole ride, Blake refused to let go of my hand. Who was I to complain? I loved the feeling of our fingers entwined with each other. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I can't believe Audi forgave you that easily," I chuckled, "I expected her to at least take out a knife."

"That's not funny," Blake whined. I laughed out loud. Audi would seriously do that.

"Whatever floats her boat," I smiled at him. We arrived at our flat and got set on putting my stuff back in their right places. After we finished putting away my stuff, Blake pulled me with him on our bed and started tickling me. "Blake!" I screamed with laughter evident in my voice.

"Oh come on, I haven't been able to tickle you like this in weeks," he pleaded.

"But – " I managed to breathe out before screaming once again as he poked my side. "Seriously, stop it!" I begged.

"Okay," he mock grumbled. I laughed at him before pulling his face to set our lips against each other. He hovered above me with his knees and hands on either side of me. I entwined my fingers behind his neck and pulled him closer. He managed to put a hand on my back, despite the bed under me.

"Hmm," I hummed in pleasure as he swiped his tongue on my bottom lip.

"Come on babe," he whispered. I opened my lips and allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. Our tongues danced together in synchronization as we devoured each other's mouths. I was the first to pull away when I caught his bottom lip with my teeth.

"So hot," he moaned as he slipped his hand beneath my shirt. He caressed the exposed skin of my back and drew lazy patterns on it. I arched my back as his other hand found its way inside of the skirt he had thrown at me. I accidentally drew blood from his lip as I bit into it too hard, not expecting him to slip a finger inside of my slit.

"Ahhh," I moaned in complete pleasure as he began to pump inside of me using his finger. I felt him add slip in two more fingers, now adding up to three. He pulled his face away from mine as he began to suck on my collarbone.

"God Bella, you're so fucking tight," he groaned. My head fell back into the bed and my body arched as an orgasm ripped through me.

"Fuck!" I shouted before dropping back onto the bed. I closed my eyes and drew in huge breaths. Blake started to place open mouthed kisses on my bare stomach, causing me to open my eyes. "You're turn?" I asked with a seductive smile placed on my face. I visibly saw his eyes darken with lust. I flipped us over and started to unbutton his jeans when I heard my phone go off.

"Damn it," Blake groaned as I jumped off of him. I laughed lightly as I went to get my phone. I smoothed out my skirt and pulled down my shirt. As much as I didn't want to leave him, I needed to answer my phone. It could be something important especially considering the fact that Edward and Rosalie were still on the loose. I got my phone and it read 'Alice.' I sighed before opening it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Bella. Oh thank god you answered me. We're all going to need to have a talk," _she said into the phone.

"Why Alice? Oh my god what's going on?" I asked quickly as panic began to surge through me.

"_It's Edward. I saw him in a vision. He's…. he's gone insane Bella. I saw him killing Blake,"_ she said in a worried tone. No! He can't possibly….

"What? No! I won't allow it," I shouted into the phone.

"_We won't be enough to stop him. I already saw it. He's begun to recruit newborns with special powers. We're useless against him. As long as you're with Blake, he'll stop at nothing to get you back. If he can't have you, he won't allow anyone else to do so," _she added.

"When is he going to attack?" I asked. My stomach was doing flips.

"_In two weeks,"_ she answered.

"What do you expect me to fucking do Alice? I don't get what this means," I growled into the phone.

"_It means… you have two weeks to figure out how to leave Blake. Make the best out of your last few days together. I'm so sorry Bella," _she answered with sadness in her voice before hanging up. My heart stopped completely and the phone fell out of my hand. It fell with a loud thud onto the floor.

"No," I whispered.

"Bella?" I heard Blake ask but it was only a blur as I thought of how much it was going to hurt Blake for me to leave him, how much it would hurt me.

**Uh oh! Blake and Bella just finally got together and now they have to be apart again. Please don't hate me ;D**

**The last chapter wasn't very successful, for some random reason. Please you guys, don't forget to leave me REVIEWS! I haven't done sneak peaks for a while and I decided this is a very good time to give you guys one, considering how the next two chapters are going to go. Hehe...**

**SO! If you guys give me at least 55 REVIEWS you'll receive your first sneak peak in a while!**

**What are you waiting for? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	24. Meeting

Chapter 23: Meeting

**Bella POV**

As said, Alice set up a meeting for all of us to talk the day after. Blake was currently out for a concert and Alice said that it was the last chance we'll get for another while. We we're now all seated in my living room. She had insisted that Jake be a part of the meeting too, shocking the hell out of me.

"Now I think we all know the issue here, right?" she asked everyone. We all nodded. I told Jake about it on the phone and he refused to not be here for the meeting.

"I don't think I can do it Alice. I promised him I wouldn't leave him again. I – " she cut me off with a soft 'shh.'

"I understand how hard this must be for you Bella, but from the way I've seen it, this is the best way for the situation. If you don't leave Blake, we'll all die except for – " I chose to finish her sentence.

"Me," I ended dreadfully. She nodded sadly.

"I saw it already. He's going to turn you into a vampire. I know that you don't want that, none of us do. You'll be stuck like this forever with a man you have no love left for," she added.

"Can't we just kill the asshole?" Jake growled.

"It's not that easy mutt," Alice snapped at him.

"The hell is fucking is! You know what, I bet this is just another one of your damn games. You just want to rip Bella and Blake apart so you can have Bella to yourselves again! How selfish are you?" he hissed at Alice.

"What, you think you and your pack of puppies can kill Edward and his little minions? Every single newborn that he's acquiring has a special power. Even us three are no match for them, what makes you think that you can protect Bella?" Alice growled at him.

That was it!

"Alice, have you even tried to put the Pack into the equation? We might stand a chance," I told her. I felt hope start to build inside of me. Maybe I wouldn't have to leave Blake after all.

"I've tried to but I can't see anything because I can't see through them. They're blocking my visions. There's no way we could be sure of the outcome," she answered.

"But we can still try!" Jake shouted as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Do you want to risk her life?" Jasper finally spoke up. "'I've seen what Bella and Blake have between them, alright? I don't want to split them up as anyone else in this room, but I'd rather have them be apart than lose either of their lives. Now, you're either here to support us saving their lives or you can leave," he said with full authority.

"You leeches better hope that this works out in the end for both of them because if it ends up as a mistake, I won't hesitate to find you and kill you all," Jake shouted one more time before huffing back down on the couch.

"Now that, that's settled," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Have you thought of ways to let him down easily?" Alice asked me.

"I've thought about telling him that I don't love him anymore or after he cheated on me, my feelings just aren't they same anymore but it just doesn't feel right. It contradicts everything I've told him since we got back together," I sighed.

"I have a suggestion," Alice said.

"Hmm," Jake snorted. She just ignored him and turned back to me.

"You could tell him that you met someone else during the week that you two were apart," she suggested. My eyes widened.

"You can't honestly expect me to tell him that I met someone else," I shook my head in disbelief. Jasper looked at me empathetically before adding on to Alice's suggestion.

"Tell him that this someone helped you feel better and you almost slept with him. Lie and tell Blake that you can't handle the guilt knowing you almost had sex with someone other than him," Jasper continued.

"I can't," I whispered as tears were forming in my eyes. Saying that to Blake would ruin him, destroy him, or worse, kill him. I doubt that he could ever forgive me for saying something like that. I tried to defend the suggestion. "He won't give up on me. He'll…. he'll defend that he cheated on me first and that I couldn't possibly help but find comfort in someone else. He won't give up on me," I said, but it sounded like I was just trying to convince myself.

"Then tell him that it wasn't just a pity fuck. You were actually attracted to the guy and couldn't help but develop feelings for him," Emmett contradicted.

"Are you guys crazy? Do you really expect her to say that to him?" Jake's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the three Cullens. I wasn't too far from the doing the same thing either so I didn't complain.

"Look Bells, we don't want either of you to be hurt," Jasper sighed.

"But it will hurt us! Being apart and me saying those things to Blake? It will kill us," I told him.

"Bella just think about it, alright? This is our last resolve," Alice said.

"Can you leave, please? Let me think about it," I finally gave up. No matter what I said to them, the issue was still there. Edward was still going to attack and Blake could die, because of me.

"We love you Bella. Don't ever forget that," Emmett said as he gave me a light hug.

"I know that Em, just…. let me think about what I'm going to do."

"Call me when you've decided," Alice looked at me with sadness in her features.

"I promise," I told her, "I know you guys mean well Jasper." I gave him one sad smile and a hug before waving goodbye as they left. Jake stood up to leave but I stopped him. "Jake, stay please. I need to talk to you," I said. He walked over to me with arms open wide. I ran into them and hugged him too. "I don't know what to do Jake. I can't do that to Blake," I cried, finally letting go of my tears.

"Then don't Bells. Don't do this to you or Blake," he whispered in my hair.

"But I have to. I don't want him to die because of me and I'd rather die than be turned into a vampire. There's no other way," I sobbed into his chest.

"Are you sure? I can always try. I could get the pack and we'll help you fight," he suggested.

"I can't ask you to do that for me Jake. That's too much. I'll do this. I have to do this for Blake," I said fiercely.

"If that's what you think is necessary Bella. I'll back you up," he smiled sadly at me.

"Then can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"What favor?"

**Audi POV**

Wow. I can't believe that Bella forgave my asshole of a cousin. I can't believe I forgave him! As much as I wanted to kill him at the spot, he still makes Bella happy and I couldn't possibly take that away from my best friend. It's been a day since I heard from either of them so I'm assuming that things must be doing great. Jeremy and I have decided to take the day off so we went downtown to hang out. I have my arm linked with his as we strolled around town.

"Who knew sex was their answer to getting back together?" Jeremy laughed.

"Honestly, I'm shocked. I never took Blake for a horny teenager," I joined him in his laughter.

"And me?" he asked teasingly.

"Eh," I grinned.

"You know you like it," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled and playfully slapped his chest.

"Shut up," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You better be careful with that tongue. I might find a use in it," he smirked.

"Oh yeah?" I asked seductively as I leaned into him for a kiss. As soon as our lips were about to touch, my phone went off.

"Damn," Jeremy closed his eyes and pulled back. I laughed at his facial expression and pinched his cheeks. I took out my phone and flipped it open.

"Hello darling," I said into the phone, knowing immediately that it was Bella.

"_Audi, we need to talk,"_ she said into the phone. I found no sense of humor in her tone. She was drop dead serious.

"Did something happen? Tell me when and where I'm going to kill that bastard," I growled into the phone. Jeremy grabbed my shoulders and started massaging me as he tried to calm me down.

"_He didn't do anything. I just…. can I tell you in person? It'll be much easier,"_ she replied.

"Alright," I sighed, "meet me at the park in an hour."

"_See you Audi,"_ she said before hanging up. I shut my phone closed and shut my eyes. I wonder what could have possibly happened. She sounded so conflicted and pained.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I groaned. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and sighed. "They've only been back together for a day and they already have problems. Again," I muttered. He put his hand on my back and rubbed it to soothe me.

"I hope they're alright," he said.

"I have to meet Bella in an hour," I told him.

"Where?" he asked.

"The park," I answered,

"Do you want me to come?"

"I think it will be better if it's only me. She'll be more comfortable," I replied.

"Let's eat first," he smiled at me before lacing our fingers together. He pulled me along with him as we looked for a restaurant. He pulled me into a restaurant called 'Bella Italia.' I couldn't help but snicker. I guess Bella and Blake will just have to find a new name for their future restaurant.

The hour went by as quickly as I had dreaded it to be and Jeremy has already dropped me off at the park. I walked through the place searching for Bella's figure. I saw her sitting on a bench in front of the lake. I sighed and walked over to her. She had her head down low and I could see her fiddling with her fingers. I slowly took the seat next to her and gave her a hug.

"What happened?" I asked with my voice full of worry. She let out a sob and dropped her head on my shoulder.

"I don't think I can do it Audi," she cried onto me.

"You can't do what? I don't understand Bella," I told her. I drew lazy patterns on her back as I tried to calm her down.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," she replied.

"Try me," I gave her a soft smile.

"You promise that you won't make fun of me?" she asked.

"I promise," I answered.

"Okay…. the real reason Edward left me on my 18th birthday was because I got a paper cut," she said.

"Well, that's fucking stupid!" I shouted. Who the fuck breaks up with someone for a stupid papercut?

"That's not all to the story. He and his family are vampires. That's right, vampires, but they don't drink human's blood. They only drink blood from animals. God, I never thought how stupid this would sound, but it's all true! His brother attacked me and he left because he didn't want to endanger me anymore," she continued. If she wasn't such a good friend to me, I honestly would have thought that she was mental but I could tell how serious she was about it.

"I believe you Bella, but what does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"You believe me?" she asked in shock. I nodded. "Thank you Audi!" she gave me a hug before continuing, "now he wants me back but I don't love him anymore. He's threatened to attack in two weeks and if he sees me with Blake by that time, he's going to….. he's going to… he's going to kill Blake." My eyes widened. She was fucking serious about this. I know Bella well enough to know that she doesn't just come up with shit like this.

"Can't you stop him?" I asked.

"That's what I can't do. His sister, Alice, tells me that the only way I can save him is to leave him," she started sobbing again.

"Then leave him Bella. I'll tell him that you're doing it for his own good and – " she shut me up by grabbing my shoulders. I looked into her eyes and it was red and puffy.

"You can't tell him anything. He has to think that I'm done with him and I don't love him anymore. I'm still pulling through with this but the reason I'm telling you about this is because I wouldn't be able to handle you hating me too. I need you to promise me that you'll take care of him when I leave," she said seriously.

"What are you going to tell him?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"During the week we were apart, I almost slept with someone else because he gave me comfort. It wasn't just a pity fuck because I was attracted to him and couldn't help but develop feelings for him. It's made me doubt my feelings for Blake and I can't handle being with him not knowing what I really want," she answered. My eyes widened. That was some fucked up shit.

"But you didn't do that! You were at home the whole week," I defended as I stood up, rage clouding my vision.

"You're not listening!" she shouted at me. "I have to tell him that whether it's true or not. He has to believe that I'm over him otherwise Edward will be able to read his thoughts and he'll still die," she explained.

I managed to ignore the fact that she said that the vampire could read thoughts and instead asked, "Who the hell is that someone going to be?"

"Me"

**OH SHIZ!**

**First things first, I seriously have NO idea how I want to take this story at this point. I have a million ideas running through my head and they're ALL so damn GOOD that I can't pick which one to choose! One thing I can assure you though is that Blake and Bella WILL be together. No stupid Cullen is EVER going to change that! :D**

**Second, views for all of my stories dropped immensely! The only reason I can come up with is that you guys are all having a fun summer and not being stuck in your house, unlike me :( I know damn well that you guys have NOT abandoned me. So THANKS xD**

**Lastly, I'm not sure how long this story will be. It really depends on which IDEA I decide to choose. One idea may end this story at 30 chapters, and another might end it at 35-40 chapters. Just keep updated and REVIEWING! :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	25. Please

Chapter 24: Please

**Audi POV**

A russet colored man began to walk towards us. He had raven black hair that was cropped short and muscles that every guy would die for. He wasn't huge enough to look like he takes steroids because I can tell that it was all him.

"Who the hell is this?" I spat out. Bella narrowed her eyes at me before giving the man a soft smile. What the fuck? Does she know this guy?

"Audi, this is Jake. Jake, this is Audi," she gestured between us. "I've known Jake pretty much since we were in diapers. His dad and my dad are best friends so we're really close," she explained. I let out a sigh of relief. I was actually starting to believe the lie she was going to tell Blake, considering how hot this 'Jake' is and how close they seem to be.

"Does he know?" I asked her. I didn't want to say it out loud because he might not know crap.

"About vampires? Yeah, I know about that," Jake answered.

"So you're willing to take part in breaking Bella and Blake apart?" I asked, anger starting to take the tone of my voice. He gave me a sad smile but answered me coolly.

"No, I'm taking a part in saving their lives. You do know that this is all for pretend, right? Right after Bella leaves Blake, I'll be gone too otherwise the stupid bloodsucker will be after me too," he answered. I finally realized that he meant nothing but good so I decided to let my defense down.

"Wait, then what about me? Wouldn't he be able to pick out my thoughts? He'd know that Bella was only lying," I told Bella.

"He wouldn't think about it Audi, trust me. The first person he's going to go to is Blake and once Edward sees that I'm no longer with him, he'll leave right away in search of me," she answered in confidence.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do?" I sighed.

"If Blake asks you, tell him that you didn't know a thing. As far as you were concerned, you thought that I was home all week. Just please promise me that you'll take care of him. I don't know when I'll be back or if I ever will be – " I cut her off. I didn't like the sound of where she was going with this.

"Don't say that Bella! You will come back. I know you will," I tried to assure her but she didn't look convinced. Instead, she just gave me a small nod.

"Edward is going to attack in two weeks. After the twelfth day, that's when I'm going to leave," she said sadly.

"I'm going to take her to the airport and she'll be on her own from there," Jake added.

"What do you mean by on your own? You're not going to have anyone with you?" I shouted at Bella. She flinched at my tone of voice.

"I can't have anyone too close to me because Edward might kill them too. I'm going to have to start fresh and live a life by my own so that even if he does find me, he won't have to hurt anyone else," she answered sadly.

"Where are you going to go?" I asked her. I at least needed to know where she was going to be.

"I can't tell you that," she replied. I was about to ask why but Jake beat me to it.

"She can't tell you because otherwise the fucker might pull it out from your thoughts and find her. Hell, even I don't know where she's going to be," he answered my unasked question. I sighed.

"So…. twelve days?" I asked dejectedly. She nodded.

"I'm going to miss you Audi," she stood up and gave me a hug. I returned it with just as much need as if it was going to be the last time I was ever going to be able to hug her again.

"I love you Bella. You're my best friend. I just hope that this was the right thing to do," I gave her a light smile before pulling away. "What are you going to do at the meantime?" I asked.

"I'm going to try to make the best out of the last few days Blake and I will have together," she answered.

"That's good," I sniffed.

"I'll leave you guys. Bella I'm going to have to go now. Sam ordered me to be back by today. I promise I'll be back in time," Jake promised Bella. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "It was nice meeting you, though it should have been on better circumstances," he held out his hand and I shook it.

"Bye Jake! Thanks for everything," Bella shouted after Jake as he had already taken off. She turned back to me and I was finally able to see the unshed tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Bella," I gave her a smile, "I promise to take care of Blake with all I've got."

"Thank you. Just…. help him move on, kay? I don't want him to stay stuck over me especially since I don't know how the outcome of all this will turn out," she asked of me.

"You expect me to help him get with another girl?" I asked in disbelief.

"'If that's what it'll take for him to get over me, then yes," she answered.

"Okay I promise that too," I smiled at her. "It's already 9 pm, do you want me to drive you home? Blake must be home by now," I suggested.

"Actually would you mind taking me back to your place? I still need to get my car," she replied.

"Alright, come on," I said.

Sigh. I seriously hope that this will end well.

**Bella POV**

After taking me to her place, I gave Audi a hug and drove back to my flat using my car. I decided to think over some stuff as I drove. How will this all end? I didn't want this to all end up in vain. I really hoped that Alice was right about this.

I parked in the space for our flat and got out. I put in the key to our door before getting in. I sighed in relief as I noticed that Blake wasn't home yet. I placed my purse on the table and plopped down on the couch. I began to massage my temples as I tried to relieve myself of all this responsibility. I'm seriously going to ruin Blake after this. I doubt he'll be the same ever again. I can't take the fact that I was the one to build him up and now I'm going to tear him down.

I buried my head in my hands and tried to regulate my breathing as I tried not to cry. I jumped from my seat when I heard the front door shut. "Hey babe, you in here?" I heard Blake ask. I sighed in relief. I had thought that it was going to be another unwanted visitor.

"I'm in the living room!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear. I wiped away some of the few tears that escaped my eyes and tried to look presentable. He walked in, greeting me with a smile plastered onto his face.

"Hey," he said softly as he walked over to me. I met him halfway and molded into his arms.

"Hi," I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"How was your day?" he asked lightly as he pushed my hair to one side. My heart constricted against my chest. I can't believe that this is what I'll be leaving.

"It was okay," I managed to say, "I met up with Audi earlier today."

"Is she mad?" he asked with concern. She was far from mad. She's more concerned about how our well-beings are going to be.

"Not at all. She just wanted to know if we were doing alright," I answered, but I couldn't help but have my voice crack. Blake finally caught on to the emotions I was hiding from him.

"Bella? Are you okay? You sound like you've just finished crying," he brought his hand up and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I closed my eyes and tried to relish the feeling of his touch on my skin.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked one more time. I nodded with a fake smile.

"How was your day?" I retorted.

"The usual," he grinned. "Screaming fans, autographs…. Kisses," he teased.

"Excuse me?" I chuckled as I placed my hands on my hips.

"You're cute when you're mad," he mused. I laughed at him.

"Cute, huh?" I said before pouncing on him. I began to poke his sides and tried to tickle him.

"You know that I'm not ticklish, right?" he asked with a laugh.

"Sure you're not," I replied sarcastically before poking him in a spot where I knew he was ticklish. He screamed in laughter and begged me to stop. "Nuh uh," I stuck my tongue out at him. He continued to wiggle under me until he finally grabbed my hips and flipped us over. He was about to tickle me when I told him to stop. "Come on, it was just payback," I gave him my best pout.

"Fine," he groaned. I flipped us over again but this time I collapsed on top of him instead of hovering. I placed my ear on top of his heart and closed my eyes. I could hear his heart beating and I sighed in contentment. It's times like these when I wish that I had never been a part of the mythical world, that it was just me and Blake with no contradictions.

Blake lifted up his hands and began to stroke my hair gently. I looked up and saw Blake staring down at me with nothing but love and devotion in his eyes. "I'm really glad that you took me back Bella," he said softly with a small smile.

"Me too," I said, but my voice cracked once again with emotion. How am I going to do this? I don't want to do this, God knows, but I have to do it. I have to sacrifice my happiness and his happiness for both of our lives. I shut my eyes tight and tried to restrain the tears from falling again. No matter how much I tried, that lone tear still trailed down my cheeks and fell onto Blake's chest.

"Honey, are you crying?" he asked. He tilted my chin up and forced me to look up at him. He looked at me sadly and wiped the next few tears with his thumb.

"You know that I love you, right?" I asked him. If I was going to say my goodbye, I'd rather get started earlier rather than later. He nodded. "I would go to the four corners of the world just to be with you. I want you to know that life without you means nothing to me. I'd rather die knowing that we can't be together and I would do anything… anything to keep you alive even if it meant risking my own life, my own happiness," I said slowly. He is my life and right now, I'm risking him by doing this. I closed my eyes not wanting to see how he was reacting to what I was saying.

"I know that Bella, but why are you telling me this? It sounds like you're saying goodbye," he stated in confusion and sadness. "Please look at me," he begged as he stroked my cheek. I slowly opened up my eyes and saw that his eyes were starting to get red.

"Nothing," I sniffed as I wiped the rest of my tears. "I just… I wanted you to know all that just in case something was to happen," I tried to give him the best smile I could.

"I love you too," he said softly, "I'd do the same for you."

I nodded and returned to my place on his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes. Please if there's anyone out there, take care of Blake for me. He's my life now and I'd do anything to keep him alive. Please….

**From the REVIEWS that I've received so far, only one of you has thought of where this story is going but it was VERY unintentional :)**

**I've have already decided how the story is going to end. I'm not really sure how many more chapters will be left. Maybe 30 or 35. I'm not really sure yet. **

**Did you guys like the chapter?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	26. The Kiss

Chapter 25: The Kiss

**Bella POV**

It's day one and counting. The pressure is getting to me and I would love to rip my hair out at this exact moment. Every passing second with Blake is making me rethink my decision.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to gain your trust again," Blake promised.

"Blake," I chuckled. I cupped his cheeks and rubbed our noses together in an Eskimo kiss. "You already have my trust," I assured.

"But – " he started to protest but I cut him with a kiss.

"No," I said firmly.

"Alright," he sighed in defeat, "but I'm still taking you out, so come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of our flat. I let out a giggle as he struggled locking the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he flashed me a grin before pulling me towards downtown. I was laughing along with him as we pushed through the large crowds.

"You're so random," I laughed. He began to take up speed and began running so I had to start running too. I struggled to keep up but was able to manage. When we reached the Needle, there was a stage set up right in front of it.

"So what do you think?" he asked with a grin.

"I don't know…. what's this about?" I asked in confusion. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his side.

"Tonight my dear, Plain White T's is performing!" he exclaimed with his arms up in the air. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped down in shock.

"No way!" I shouted and laughed at the same time. "I love you!" I exclaimed before throwing my arms all around him. He picked me off the floor and carried my weight. "You're like…. the best!" Plain White T's is my favorite band in the world. "How'd you know?"

"Well… considering you have so many of their posters," he smiled.

"God! You're so… UGH!" I peppered his face with so many kisses.

See what I mean? Why the hell would I ever leave this man? That's right, Edward FUCKING Cullen.

"And… it just so happens that I know them," if possible my smile got even wider.

"YOU DO?" I yelled in excitement. He nodded eagerly, obviously pleased in making me happy.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand once again and pulled me to the front of the stage. I could see each of the band members setting up their things. Oh god, it's Tom Higgenson! "Hey Tom!" he yelled to the band's lead singer. I almost swooned at the mention of his name, not that I was going to tell Blake.

"Blake? What's up man? I almost thought you weren't going to show up," Tom teased with a smirk. _Control Bella._ "And who's this lady?" he asked with a smile.

"This is Bella. I'm sure you've heard," Blake replied.

"Right. You guys were like the 'It' couple. You were on the news every day," he laughed. "Nice to meet you," he held out his hand for me to shake.

I took it and shook his hand like a stupid idiot. He only let out a laugh. "She's a really big fan," Blake covered for me. I wanted to protest but I could only let out a small squeak.

"Cute," Tom commented with a grin and on cue, my blush took over my face. "No offense," he raised his hands.

"No problem. Everyone can't help but think so too," they both laughed it off.

"So are you still up for it?" Tom suddenly asked. I looked at Blake in confusion and he just gave me a small smile.

"No doubt about it," he replied.

"_1234_, right?" Tom asked.

"Yup," Blake replied.

"Alright dude, you'll be on after _Hey There Delilah_. See you guys in a bit," he waved goodbye before going back to his band members.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked him cautiously.

"Oh so now you can talk?" he teased with a smirk. I gave him a small push on the chest. "I'm starting to think that you like him more than you do me," he joked.

"Shut up Blake," I back handed his chest but my blush came in anyways. "But seriously," I brought us back to the earlier topic.

"It's nothing to worry about…. well not yet," I gave him a stern glare.

"Blake," I warned.

"I'll tell you later, promise," he replied. I huffed but I knew that I was defeated. He let out a sigh and pulled me to his side. "Let's just enjoy the concert right now," he suggested and I nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, the band started out with the song _If I Told You._ I squealed with excitement as it was one of my favorite songs from them. Blake looked at me in astonishment as I started jumping up and down to the song. I was giggling like a little school and I didn't care. I met Tom Higgenson!

"You've never been like this at any of my concerts," Blake whispered loudly in my ear. You couldn't possibly mistake the jealousy in his voice as anything else. I let out a laugh and kissed him long and hard, not caring about our audience. I could have sworn I saw a camera flash.

"You can't honestly be jealous," I chuckled while caressing his cheek.

"I was not!" he defended.

"Oh come on! It was practically dripping off of your tongue. Admit it you were jealous," I said in a sing song voice.

"Maybe a little," he tried to pull off but I raised my eyebrow at him. "Okay, a lot," he added in an exaggerated voice.

"Thought so," I grinned before turning my attention back to the concert. I slipped my hand into Blake's and I visibly saw the corner of his lips curl up in a smile. I shook my head with a laugh. I realized that they had transitioned into _Hey There Delilah._ I looked over at Blake and saw him smiling contently again. Tom said he was up after this song. What did he mean?

The mood of the whole place changed. I could practically feel the love rolling off of the crowd. Blake turned to me with a twinkle in his eyes. He bowed down and held out his hand to me. "May I have the honor to dance with such a beautiful lady?" he asked me. I heard a few girls let out an 'aww.' Tears clouded my vision and I nodded, not trusting my voice.

I grabbed his hand before he placed both of my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. I laid my head against his chest and we swayed to the song. I looked around and saw other couples getting in the same position. Blake buried his head in my hair and hummed the song in my ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I murmured against his chest. Somehow, I just couldn't bring myself to think about what's going to happen in the coming week. I just wanted to relax and be able to show Blake how much I really love him..

We continued to sway back and forth until the song ended. I pulled away from his embrace and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. The whole crowd turned their attention back to the band when Tom said, "Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention?" Blake's eyes were shimmering with excitement as if he couldn't wait for something. I nudged him and he gave me a gesture that told me to wait. "If you guys haven't already noticed, a very close friend of mine is here tonight," Tom said continued.

"BLAKE!" a couple of girls screamed from the back of the crowd. How the hell did they know? You probably couldn't see a thing from back there. I glared at Blake and he just shrugged at me.

"That's right," Tom chuckled. "Well he and his girlfriend have offered to sing for us tonight," he announced. The crowd cheered on Blake's name. I looked at Blake in confusion and mild anger.

"What?" I hissed.

"Come on, babe. This is a one-time thing. Who knows if you'll be able to do this again? Please… for me?" he tossed in his puppy dog eyes. I shook my head in a firm no, until he decided to pout too. I stomped my foot in annoyance. I looked around and realized that everyone was watching us with curiosity. Even all of the band's members were watching us in amusement.

"Damn it Blake! I'm a bad singer. Why would I sing in front of all these people?" I gestured to the crowd.

"Look, you know that that's a lie. I've heard you sing to some of my songs before. You're good, really good and besides, it's your favorite song," he persuaded some more.

I looked at Tom pleadingly. He gave me a small shrug but a huge grin. "The song's _1234_," Tom said. Damn, that is my favorite song.

"You're lucky I love you," I huffed. He broke out into a huge grin before pulling me up onto the stage.

"Hello Seattle!" Blake greeted. "I'm sure you all know my girlfriend, Bella," he gestured towards me and I gave the crowd a small wave. My face was flushed red.

"You're hot!" a boy shouted. He sounded maybe seventeen or eighteen? I giggled and blew him a kiss. We all heard a distant 'WHOO!' in the crowd. I turned to Blake and we burst into laughs.

"Sorry, but she's taken," Blake grinned and then looked at me with nothing but love in his eyes. "This was a bit spur of the moment," I let out a snort and the crowd laughed, "but we're going to cover Plain White T's' song _1234_. I hope you guys enjoy it!" he shouted and the audience erupted in applause and shouts of encouragement.

I took a deep breath and stepped closer to the mic next to Blake's. "You can do this," he assured me. I nodded before sitting on the stool. The song started and he started out. I sang backup vocals for the first verse.

**(AN: They were singing the song like this http[:/]www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=GSAMEMX_oAg&feature=channel… kinda :D)**

"_There's only one way  
Two say three words  
That's what I'll do_,"I sang, all the while looking at Blake.

"_I love you_," he continued.

"_I love you_,"I sang again, finishing the chorus. I could visibly see the whole crowd swaying to the song.

"_Piece me back together when I fall apart_." When I sang that line, I couldn't help but put so much emotion in it. Truer words could not have been said. Blake caught onto it and gave me a bright smile.

We were nearing the end of the song. We were both singing a string of 'I Love You's' to each other.

"_I love you_," he sang.

"_I love you_," I repeated.

The last strum of the guitar indicated the end of the song and I let out a huge breath. The crowd was silent for a while and I could have sworn I heard a pin drop. "Whoo!" the audience suddenly erupted in applause. I let out a small laugh before it turned into a real one. I turned to Blake with a huge smile and got off of my stool to hug him. He had done the same.

Tom walked over to the mic looking dazzled. "Wow," was all he could say. "That was…. UNBELIEVABLE! Who knew Blake's girl could sing like that?" he exclaimed to the crowd. The crowd went back into hysterics and applause.

"I told you that you would do great," Blake whispered in my hair. I smiled at him and crushed his lips onto mine. There were catcalls and wolf whistles made through the whole crowd. I saw the band members smiling.

He cupped the back of my neck and snaked his arms around my waist, tightening his grip on me. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair and I refused to let him pull away from me. "I love you so damn much," I murmured against his lips.

"I'll never let you go Bella. Never," he vowed. _I hope you still feel that way even when I….._

We finally pulled away and realized that we had been oblivious to the crowd before us. There were huge smiles plastered to every single person at the concert. They broke out into cheers and I couldn't help but smile. Blake grinned at me and pulled me to his side. We bowed down together before waving goodbye. I was laughing and smiling the minute we got off the stage.

Suddenly, I froze from my stance.

How could I be so stupid to think that it was going to be easy to leave Blake? How idiotic it is for me to think that my leaving would be for his own good? How dense am I to think that I have the right to choose what is right for him or not? He should have the right to choose…. to _know._

_Oh god, I've turned into Edward._

I'm going to have to do a lot of thinking ….. thoughts that include rethinking my decision.

**Okay! For the sake of everyone's sanity, I will tell you now that Bella and Blake will NOT be split up. Alright? Good :D**

**But... they WILL be facing a big danger that includes a crap load of people and/or creatures.**

**Secondly, I have to say that I'm a bit disappointed and upset. I have noticed that not only have my VIEWS went down but also my REVIEWS. Come on guys, don't give up on me now! The story is nearing its end and it would greatly be appreciated if EVERYONE at least tries to REVIEW.**

**Other than that, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	27. Road Trip

**MUST READ****: Bella has already met most of the Pack, but it wasn't the best way to meet people. The reason why she was depressed in chapter 1, added to Edward's leaving, was Jake ignoring her. She met the Pack once, but it was the day Jake told her to leave him alone. That's what really triggered her to move away. She wanted to get rid of the thoughts of Edward and since she thought she didn't have a friend in Jake anymore, she had no more purpose to stay. It would just hurt her even more.**

**Sorry about that, continue on!  
**

Chapter 26: Road Trip

**Bella POV**

While Blake was taking a shower, I sat cross legged on our bed and closed my eyes. I began to think about all the possibilities and choices that I have. Even though Alice told me that leaving him was the only solution, every second of every minute was making me doubt it. Just like Edward thought leaving me was the only solution, it really wasn't. He had the choice to stand by me no matter what was going to happen. He just refused to do so.

Although I know that shouldn't be, I was beginning to doubt Alice herself. I keep thinking that maybe she hasn't seen every single outcome or she could be hiding some from me. She's been a bit too…. sketchy. I feel like her every move is scripted, watched even. I shook my head from those kind of thoughts. I was just beginning to think negative.

I thought back to Jake and the Pack. Alice says that she can't see through them but it could mean anything. Just because she can't see the outcome it doesn't necessarily mean that the result would be horrible. Who knows, we might even succeed.

My thoughts began to dart back to a time when Edward and I were still together.

"_Who are they?" I asked. I traced the painting in awe._

"_They're the Volturi," he answered._

"_The Voltures?" I asked in confusion._

"_The Volturi," he repeated, chuckling at me. "They are the royal, ruling family of vampires. They make sure that no human is to know of our existence and they are the ones who bring punishment to vampires who disobey that rule," he explained._

"_Meaning…." I trailed off._

"_Yes, it means you, me, and the whole family but I promise you that no harm will ever come to you," he promised. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. "They also ensure that no one threatens their status. If there was to be a group of vampires that could somehow overrule them, they set into action and get rid of those vampires," he added._

"_Like?"_

"_Like our family. Our family consists of seven vampires and three of us have a special ability. We could be a threat to them but Aro knows better. He is the main ruler along with his two other 'brothers:' Marcus and Cauis," he replied._

"_So, they would get rid of covens that have a large number of vampires with special abilities?" I asked._

"_Exactly"_

I flashed back to the present. That was it! Maybe I could contact the Volturi and tell them about what's going on, but then it would risk my life and possibly Audi's. My eyes suddenly widened in realization. My hunch was right. Alice is keeping stuff from me! She said that she has looked into every possible outcome yet she has told me nothing about the Volturi. She knows. Alice goddamn knows what would happen if I was to tell the Volturi.

I'm going to have to talk to Jake and Audi. I should also call Jasper and Emmett but I can't exactly trust them seeing as though they are with Alice. I burst out of bed and looked for my phone. I fumbled with the numbers but was finally able to contact Audi. The phone rang a couple times before she finally answered.

"_Yes?"_ Audi asked.

"Audi, thank God you answered!" I said in relief.

"_What's going on?" _she asked worriedly.

"How do you feel about going on a road trip?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"_Bella, are you out of your mind? You're being chased by deadly ass vampires and you're asking me if I want to go on a road trip?"_ she shouted in disbelief.

"Remember Jake? We're going to pay him a little visit. I've thought of another way Audi! I'll explain everything tomorrow," I exclaimed happily into the phone.

"_Really? Bella, that's great! I'll meet you there tomorrow at 12 pm sharp!"_ she replied quickly, joy running through her voice. I shut the phone shut right when Blake exited the bathroom.

"Blake," I said sweetly.

"What do you want?" he groaned teasingly.

"How do you feel about going on a road trip?" I asked, using the same question that I did with Audi.

"I would love to but we have school and everything," he replied. _Damn._

"Well… I mean, it is Friday today. We're not going to go anywhere far. We'll be back in time," I replied.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The La Push Reservation. It's really close to where my dad lives. It's only a few minutes away from there. I just have some friends that live there and I thought about visiting them," I answered with confidence in my voice.

"I guess," he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yay!" I squealed in excitement. I am completely euphoric at the moment. There's actually a chance!

"Someone seems excited," Blake laughed at me.

"Very," I grinned.

* * *

I had already packed two days worth of clothes and Blake has done the same. We already put our bags in the car when Audi came with Jeremy tagging along behind her. They each had a bag in their hands before putting it into the car.

"You guys ready?" I asked, clapping my hands.

"Wow, and I thought Audi was bad," Jeremy muttered.

"Hey!" Audi shouted in protest, backhanding his chest.

"Oww," he groaned rubbing the spot where Audi hit him.

"Boys in the front. Girls in the back," I stated. The guys nodded and then got into the car. All the doors were closed but Audi and I were still outside. I motioned for Blake to give us a moment. He nodded.

"What's going on?" Audi asked but in an excited tone.

"I've thought of a way Audi. The Volturi – the royal vampire family – can take care of Edward and his army," I answered.

"I don't follow," her eyebrows were scrunched in confusion.

"They would get rid of any coven that has a large number of vampires with special abilities, because they could easily threaten the Volturi's status in the vampire world," I explained further.

"And this Edward guy is collecting vampires that have special abilities," there was a twinkle in her eye.

"Exactly," I grinned at her.

"Bella!" she squealed before tackling me into a hug. "I'm so glad!"

"There's another thing though," I said lowly.

"What's that?"

"They also get rid of humans that know about vampires," I replied nervously. Her eyes widened.

"B-but t-that means – " I cut her off.

"You and I are in grave danger. That's the reason why I called up this road trip. Jake and the Pack can protect us," I said.

"The Pack?" she asked, "How can they possibly protect us? They're only humans Bella." Crap.

"That one is not my secret to tell but if Jake says it's alright to tell you then I will. I can't tell you about it right now but I can promise you that we're safe in their hands," I answered. She gave me a small nod before hugging me again.

"Let's hope that this works," she gave me an assuring smile before we both got into the car.

"What took so long?" Blake asked.

"Just catching up," Audi replied. Blake nodded unsurely but let it go. He turned on his car before getting on the road.

After three hours of driving, we finally arrived on the lands of La Push. We reached Billy's house and I told the rest of the guys to stay in the car. They nodded and got out. I got up on the steps and knocked on the front door.

"Wait up!" a gruff voice said. I heard the squeals of wheels on wood and immediately know who it was that was going to meet me. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth was dropped open.

"Hey Billy," I said softly.

"Isabella Swan," he said in awe. "I haven't seen you in over a year," he whispered. I leaned down and gave him a hug.

"How's it going?" I asked coolly.

"The Rez has been going great. I've been great," he replied. "Are you here to see Jake?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have something important to tell him," I answered.

"He's down at the beach. They're having a bonfire today. If any of them asks, tell them I invited you. I'll be down there in a moment anyways," he told me.

"Thank you Billy," I gave him one last hug before walking back to the guys.

"So?" Audi asked.

"They're down at the beach," I replied. I gave Blake directions on how to get there.

"This place is amazing," Audi said in awe as she took in our surroundings. I looked down the beach and saw a bunch of tall, buff men playing football on the sand. There was a group of girls huddled in a circle and some older men and women.

"Are they on steroids?" Jeremy asked. I let out a laugh.

"No, it just runs in their genes," I answered.

"What brought on this road trip anyways?" Blake asked as he intertwined out fingers together.

"I just needed to see a friend of mine in person," I replied. He nodded, taking in my answer.

"Isn't that Jake over there?" Audi asked. I looked to where she was looking at and nodded.

"Jake?" both Blake and Jeremy asked. She and I laughed.

"Oh shut up, you guys. Stop being jealous," she smirked at them.

"We are not!" they defended. We just chuckled at them and shook our heads in disbelief.

"Can you guys hang here for a sec? We're practically 'outsiders' so I have to go talk to him first," I told looked like he was going to protest but Audi beat him to it.

"Of course Bella," she answered. I smiled at her and began walking towards Jake.

"Jake!" I shouted. All of a sudden, the atmosphere in the whole place changed. Jake's head snapped up and turned around to face me. All of the other guys, whom I assume to be werewolves as well, turned to me and glared at me in scrutiny.

"Bella?" he asked in confusion. I nodded eagerly. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I've got important news," I told him. The rest of the Pack was walking towards us. They all had intense expression on their faces.

"Why are you here?" one of them spat. I recognized him to be Sam.

"Leech lovers are not allowed on our land," another continued. Ahh, Jared.

"Actually I'm not a leech lover anymore," I stated simply. All five of the men raised their eyebrows at me. "Do you guys not watch TV or something?" I asked.

"Don't. Insult. Us," Paul growled.

"Easy Paul," Jake growled back as he stood by my side.

"Oh shit! Come to think of it, I've seen you on TV," someone said. I looked to see who it was and it had been Embry who spoke.

"Yeah, you're dating that rockstar dude," the guys next to him spoke. Quil.

"Blake Stone," I replied, nodding at the statement.

Ignoring the previous conversation, Jake turned to me and asked, "What news?"

"You were right. Alice was lying," I told him, my voice like steel.

"I'm going to kill her!" he shouted, shaking terribly.

"Don't phase here Jacob," Sam commanded.

"I'm going to need your help," I continued.

"Why should we help you?" Paul snapped.

"Because I said so," Jake said, his voice crackling with authority.

All of the wolves' eyes widened.

So did mine.

**Oh DAYUMM! Seems like Jake just rightfully took his place as Alpha.**

**Do you guys like where I'm going with this? Like I said, Bella and Blake will NOT break up. Also, just to clear things up, Bella and Blake will stay HUMAN throughout the whole story: from beginning to end. I seriously don't want them to become vampires. I want them to both live a human life, have kids and such.**

**Please don't give up on this story yet! It's nearing the end and I appreciate all the support I've received throughout this story. THANK YOU!**

**Don't forget to leave me some love = REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	28. MUST READ: Plagiarism

**I know, I know! I'm sorry but this isn't an update D: But I promise it will be updated sometime this week :)

* * *

**

**I have something very serious and important to tell you guys. Please, please, please, read this!**

**Yesterday, I have been informed by one of you that I'm in Love with a Rockstar has been plagiarized. To say that I am pissed off is a freaking understatement. The story I Fell In Love with Jesse McCartney by ****xxXXMrs[.]Jasper WhitlockXXxx**** (w/o the bracket) is entirely plagiarized! The whole four chapters of it is nothing but a rewrite of this story.**

**As if I wasn't so pissed off already, she copied scenes from this story WORD BY WORD! If you compare the first chapter of this story to the four chapters of hers, you'll see that she used the exact words that I WROTE. I am livid! She has the fucking nerve to claim the story as hers when it clearly isn't. **

**This isn't the first time she stole something from someone. She copied her own friend's disclaimer when she was specifically told not to. It seems as though we have a STORY STEALER in our hands.**

**If you want to read what I told her, go ahead and look at the REVIEWS for that story and you'll see that I practically wrote her an essay talking about how she has no right to do that to me - or to anyone - and how insanely pissed off I am.**

**I know you guys. You have been with me for over four months for this story and I am sure that you aren't very fond of what she has done either. To me or to this story. **

**Please, I encourage you to tell her to stop what she is doing. Just drop in and leave a DEMANDING REVIEW :D**

**I honestly don't care. I asked her nicely. Hell, I'm didn't even tell her to pull out the story. I just want her to own up to what she did to me and afterwards, to completely stop writing the story. I'm not going to allow her to continue on a story that is not rightfully hers. **

**At least even if it is left up there, everyone will know that it isn't hers.**

**Thank you guys for reading this. Please join me in the fight for I'm in Love with a Rockstar!**


	29. Meeting the Pack

**PLAGIARISM NOTE: If you guys read my previous author note, then I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Her account was DELETED but she made a new account and her name is now Tiffany Van Alen. We came to an agreement... I think? I'm not so sure because I'm still waiting up for her reply, but I'm pretty sure she's not going to copy any more stories for a while :)**

**I'm just keeping a close watch on her. I don't mind if she reposts the story really but she has to make sure to write it in her own words. No more copy and pasting! Also, I'm making sure that she at least changes the storyline of the story. No one really wants a second copy of their story here on Fanfiction, right? Right!**

**If you guys know VainVamp, her story is once again the only copy here on Fanfiction! The one who supposedly "adopted" the story from Tiffany Van Alen took the story down because she found out about what happened. So let's give her a round of applause! :D**

**We shouldn't have any more problems with this story anymore. YAY!**

**Please enjoy Chapter 27 xD  
**

Chapter 27: Meeting the Pack

**Bella POV**

Holy. Fucking. Shit!

Did he just – He couldn't possibly have….

"Jake?" Sam asked in shock. Jake just up front ignored him before continuing to talk to me.

"What's going on?" he demanded. I flinched at the tone of his Alpha voice by accident.

"Remember when Alice said she's looked into every possible outcome?" he nodded his head sternly. "It seems as though she left out one important information. The Volturi. They are like the royal vampire family and if anyone was to threaten their position of power, they set immediately to get rid of it," I told him.

I knew that everything sunk into him the moment I saw his eyes darken. "Since Edward is collecting all these special vampires, he's threatening the Volturi without knowing," he stated.

"That's right," I told him. I swallowed a lump on my throat. "Th-they also get rid of humans that know of their existence," I admitted. His eyes widened and he let a growl slip from his mouth.

"I've decided to give them a call soon and inform them of what's happening but I know that, that won't be the end of it. They have a vampire that can read anyone's past. If they were to meet up with Edward, they would know about me. And if they know about me….. you get what I'm trying to say," I explained sadly. _I can't let them die!_ I couldn't bear the thought of Blake dying.

"The imprints!" Sam sneered at me. I shook my head at him.

"I don't think it would apply to them. You guys don't abide by the laws that Volturi make. They can't do anything to you guys or the imprints, unless you threaten them," I assured him. The rest of the Pack sighed in relief, but they never, not even once, turned their hard, cold glare away from me.

"And you?" Jake asked worriedly.

"That's why we're here," I announced.

"You're not alone?" he asked before looking around.

"I brought Blake, Auid, and Jeremy here. I maybe….. kinda told them that we're on a road trip?" I chuckled nervously, while I played with the hem of my shirt.

"Hey, she's kind of cute when she's nervous," I heard one of the Pack members comment, but I wasn't sure who it was.

"Shut up Quil," Jake ordered and he immediately shut up. _Alpha orders, right…._ Suddenly, Jake's eyes widened as he realized what I was trying to say. "Oh shit. You told Audi about the bloodsuckers," he pointed out.

"Yeah, if it was just me, I wouldn't have asked something this big from you. I can't possibly be the cause of any of their deaths. I know that the Volturi would go after them whether or not they know. I just…. please protect us. I wouldn't be able to handle ever being away from Blake again. Please," I pleaded.

His eyes softened and he walked over to me. He took my hands in his and looked at me in the eyes. "I promised you that I had your back. No matter what," he told me with a smile. I smiled brightly, letting a few tears escape my eyes.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed before taking him up into a huge hug.

"You're seriously doing this?" Paul asked in an angry tone. _Right, I'm a leech lover. Why can't he get over it?_

"We are doing this. If you aren't aware already, I'm Alpha now. You do as I say," Jake hissed at him. I heard Paul let out a small whimper, possibly from the strength of Jake's voice. The boys let out small snickers.

"Guess we have to," Embry shrugged with a small grin.

"I'm not happy about this but hey, your orders," Jared said sarcastically. _Wow, he must really not like me._

"Fine. If things go wrong, you are responsible for this Jacob," Sam said in a serious voice. Jake just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"Alpha or not, you're still uptight," he joked. The whole pack let out laughs and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Where's the gang?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, can't say that I'm not curious to meet this Blake guy," Quil laughed.

"They're back there. I'll just go get them," I gave him a huge smile before going back to the others.

_Audi and I will be safe. Jeremy gets to keep Audi. I won't have to leave Blake!_

"So what happened?" Audi asked.

"We're going to be okay!" I shrieked. She let out a squeal and took me into a hug.

"Thank god," she sighed in relief. We were interrupted when Jeremy fake coughed.

"Ummm…. what the hell is going on?" Blake asked with scrunched up eyebrows.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed before placing a huge kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss willingly and pulled away with a dazed look on his face.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that," he smirked, "but what's up?"

I just shook my head and grinned up at him. "Come on! We're invited to the bonfire," I announced. I linked his fingers with mine and dragged him across the beach with Audi and Jeremy trailing behind us. "Hey guys!" I shouted to the Pack.

They all slowly turned around to face and the others. Some of their lips curled upwards, turning into smirks, while the others were still looking at me disapprovingly. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Jake!" Audi exclaimed. _I thought she hated him._

"Good to see you again," he replied just as eagerly before taking her into a hug. I looked at them in confusion.

"Ahem," Jeremy fake coughed, causing Jake to set Audi back on the floor.

"When the hell did this happen? Last time I remember, you hated him," I asked Audi with a raised eyebrow.

"So I kind of looked through your phone for his number and then I gave him a call. We just came to an understanding," she smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, what she said," Jake grinned.

"Right," I said sarcastically.

"So I'm assuming you're Blake," Jake asked Blake.

"And you're Jake," he replied in the same tone.

They had a staredown that lasted a few seconds before they erupted laughing. "Our names rhyme!" they both exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile at the way they were getting along.

"Oh wow you guys," Audi grumbled while she rolled her eyes.

"And this is Jeremy. Audi's boyfriend," I introduced as I walked over to him.

"Hey," the guys greeted in synchronization.

"At least someone had the decency to introduce me," Jeremy teased Audi. She just grinned up at him before pecking his lips.

I turned around and saw that Blake had been surrounded by every member of the pack. "Wow, I leave you for one second and you've already formed a mob," I joked, as I stood by his side.

"Blake Stone," Embry mused.

"Yeah, that's my name," Blake replied with confidence. I couldn't help but beam at him. He wasn't letting his confidence be ruined even though the guys are intimidating him.

"Wow, I can't believe that this is the guy that changed Bella's type in guys," Quil laughed loudly. I flushed a bright red and scowled at him.

"Shut up Quil," I muttered, slapping my forehead with my palm. Blake looked at me with curious eyes before his lips curled into a smirk.

"What exactly was her type?" he asked.

"Oh you're going to love this," Paul grinned. "Come take a seat," he gestured for Blake to sit on a log. Blake willingly followed him. _Why does Paul hate me so?_

"Blake!" I cried out in embarrassment.

"What?" he asked innocently.

All the guys sat by him before continuing on with embarrassing me. "What are they doing?" Audi asked as she and Jeremy bounded over to me.

"Embarrassing me," I groaned.

"Oh we've got to hear this," Jeremy smirked before pulling Audi along with him.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

_At least they're getting along._

As I got closer to them, the first thing I heard was, "She used to like this guy that looked like he had sex hair all the time but get this, he's a virgin!" All the guys laughed and so did Blake. He was laughing so hard, tears were brimming his eyes.

"What the hell?" I shouted at them. _Oh fuck._

"Come on Bells. You've got to admit. That was some funny shit!" Jake said in between laughs.

"I'm sorry but that was just way too funny," Blake laughed. _Traitor._

I plopped down onto the sand with my arms crossed and a scowl fixed on my face.

"Dude, it was like the guy hardly took a shower at all. He smelled disgusting," Jared continued.

"And he was pale. Like _pale_," Paul emphasized the word.

"Seems to me like she had a thing for vampires," Blake commented with a grin.

It was silent for a while before everyone erupted into laughter. "Oh dude, you have no idea!" Quil boomed.

"Oh god, that was priceless," Sam chuckled, wiping away some of the tears that rolled off his eyes.

"Are you guys done yet?" I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"We're just getting started," Paul smirked at me.

"Fuck you guys," I muttered, flipping them all off.

"You love us," Embry grinned as we waved away my offense.

They continued to embarrass me for what seemed like forever and Blake was happily participating. "I still don't think he takes showers." "His hair is like a freaking Chia Pet. He just sprays it with hairspray and it's like BAM!" "I think his muscles are fake." "His eyes were ugly."

"Okay! I think were done," I tried to save.

"Oh no you don't," Paul grabbed my arm and forced me back down.

"Shit," I cursed.

From a distance, I saw a woman running towards us. She has cropped, short hair and was obviously Quileute. She had a permanent scowl on her face as she walked towards us.

"What the hell is goin – " she cut herself off with her own squeal.

"Did Leah just fucking squeal?" Paul asked in disbelief.

Her eyes were on Blake. "You're Blake Stone!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey," Blake waved awkwardly.

"I am your biggest fan!" she shouted at him. "Can I get an autograph?" she asked eagerly. All of the guys snickered.

"What the fuck Leah?" Jake laughed.

"The supposed cold hearted bitch turns into just like any other girl at the sight of Blake Stone," Quil joked as he snickered.

"Say that one more time," she growled at him with narrowed eyes. He whimpered and looked down at the down. With that, everyone laughed.

"I swear, this is the most fun I've had in weeks," Jared fell onto the sand, laughing.

"So you're a fan?" Blake asked Leah. She was looking at him with goo goo eyes and I couldn't help but feel a bit insecure. The girl was beautiful. She had curves in the right places and her eyes were gorgeous.

"A huge one," she rolled her eyes to emphasize her point. She handed him a paper and he set onto signing it. Seeing my distress, Audi walked over to me and sat by my side. "So are you still dating that one girl?" Leah suddenly asked. _Bitch._

I coughed dramatically while Audi hissed. "Yeah, that one girl is me," I snapped at her with glaring eyes.

"That's right bitch. Stay away from my cousin and his _girlfriend_," Audi threatened. _God Audi, I love you._

The guys laughed at Audi's bluntness.

"Right," Blake said awkwardly. "Here's your autograph," he handed Leah the autograph but she held onto his hand. He was trying to rip away his hand but she held onto him. "Can you let go?" he asked uncomfortably.

All I could see was red and I stood up to face her. Our height difference was comical but I looked just as fierce as her. "What the fuck is your problem?" I spat at her.

"Leah let go of Blake. He is Bella's," Jake ordered her.

"When the hell did you become Alpha?" she snapped at him.

"Today. So I suggest you let go," he growled. Her eyes widened and she found herself letting go unwillingly.

"What the fuck do all these guys see in you? First the bloodsucker and now him. You're not that great," she shot at me.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Blake defended as he sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I sighed and leaned on his shoulder.

"Whatever," she huffed before sitting on the other side of the bonfire.

"Thanks," I mumbled against Blake's chest.

"Don't mind her, kay?" he asked softly. I nodded against him.

"Hey sorry about Leah man! She's the official bitch of the Rez," Embry apologized before falling into a fit of laughter. The four of us sat there confused while the others joined in Embry's amusement. Soon enough, I got the joke and ended up laughing as well. _Female dog. Bitch. Ha! Get it?_

"I don't get it," Jeremy said.

"Neither do I," Audi added as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry guys. It's an inside joke," Paul replied.

"But apparently Bella gets it," Quil grinned.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was possible," I told them.

"Nothing's impossible when it comes to us. You should know that by now," Sam chuckled.

"I guess I should," I smiled at all of them.

This time, they all smiled back. Even Jared and Paul had lost their previous hostility towards me.

"I still don't get it," Jeremy repeated.

"Join the club," both Blake and Audi muttered.

**So...? How'd you guys like it?**

**I LOVE the interaction between the Pack and the guys. They mix well together, don't you think?**

**Like I said before, Blake and Bella will stay HUMAN. Sorry but, they won't be becoming vampires any time soon :D**

**Please, the story is almost at its end. Don't give up on it now!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	30. Nothing

**APOLO****GY:**** I'm so sorry for not updating for over two entire weeks! This doesn't make up for it but I'm still so freaking sorry. These last few chapters, I've felt like my writing has sucked. _Immensely_. I've been some soul searching, per se. I've been reading lot of fanfiction over these past two weeks, trying to get some inspiration on my writing.**

**Hell, I feel like even this chapters sucks ass. But you've got to give the people what they want, right?**

**Also, schoolwork has been stacking up my plate like crazy. I barely have time to do anything anymore. I did my 'soul searching' on late night hours, causing me to not have enough sleep. You see? I do love writing. It's one of my passions so please don't be angry for my lack of updates.**

**Just don't give up. Not yet because sad to say, this story only has ONE CHAPTER LEFT. Yes, you heard me. The story has finally come to an end. I love you guys! Thanks so much for understanding :D  
**

Chapter 28: Nothing

**Bella POV**

"How's it going over here?" Audi grinned widely as she plopped down next to me. I smiled at her.

"I'm fine," I assured her.

The bonfire was already finished and I was just watching from afar as Blake, Jeremy, and the Pack hung out. They seemed pretty comfortable with each other.

Everyone else had gone home, but we and the Pack stayed behind.

"At least they're getting along, right?" she asked. I nodded in agreement.

"I really wish that we're safe now," I sighed sadly as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"We'll make it through. I know we will," she replied confidently. _I hope you're right._

Suddenly, I felt a vibration on my back pocket. "Who could be calling me?" I asked in wonder. I took my phone out and the caller ID read 'Alice.'

"That bitch has the nerve," Audi hissed. I had my other hand clenched and I had half the mind to not answer her call but I realized it would be a great opportunity to yell at her. "You're not going to answer it, are you?" she asked in disbelief. I ignored her plea and answered the call.

"Yes Alice?" I managed to ask without the slightest hint of anger.

"_What happened to you Bella? You're future completely disappeared and I have no idea where to find you!"_ she shrieked into the phone.

"I'm just with some friends Alice. I think I can handle myself," I replied simply, biting my tongue from snapping at her.

"_Not with Edward on the loose! Are you crazy?"_ she yelled.

With that, I stood from my spot on the beach and started pacing, trying to control my anger. I knew that I had caught the Pack's eyes but they didn't show it to Blake and Jeremy.

"You want to know what's crazy?" I asked harshly, not really expecting an answer. "You lied to me! Why didn't you ever tell me about the Volturi? Is it because you still want me to be with Edward even after everything? What is it?" I shouted at her through the phone.

"_B-Bella I –_ " she stammered. I snorted. "_They'll kill you_," she finally whispered.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"_No matter what happens, as long as they get a hold of Edward, they'll know about you. They're going to give you an ultimatum: change into a vampire or die,_" she finally answered.

"That's bull. The Pack can protect me!" I defended.

"_I don't think you understand the power of the Volturi, Bella. They have a vampire that can make you writhe in pain within a second. Same goes with Edward's army. You guys will all die,_" she contradicted.

"There has to be some way!" I whined.

"_There is a way, but it was something that I knew wouldn't fit well with you. It's just a lost cause. That's the reason I never brought it up. I've seen your future as a vampire before, Bella. You were going to have the power of a shield. You would be able to protect the Pack from any of the special vampires. You'd be able to deflect Jane's power just as Edward was never able to read your mind_," she explained.

"But that can only happen if I turn into a vampire," I breathed out.

"_Exactly_"

"I can't. I never want to become a vampire," I told her.

"_I know that_," she sighed. "_I don't know what we can do to –_ " her voice immediately cut off. I began panicking.

"Alice? Alice? What's happening?" I shouted into the phone.

The Pack started rushing over to me with Blake and Jeremy in tow. I caught Audi's eyes and she looked just as worried as I was, if not more.

"What's going on?" Jake demanded.

I heard Alice gasp for air. "_Oh my god Bella!"_ she screamed. "_Get out of there! Now!"_

I dropped my phone when I heard his menacing voice. "Hello, love"

"Edward," I whispered.

The Pack instantly had me, Audi, Jeremy, and Blake surrounded. Edward had almost a dozen different looking vampires crouching behind him, obviously ready to kill.

"Bloodsucker," Sam growled.

"Bella? What's going on?" Blake asked as he pulled me to him.

Edward matched Sam's growl as his eyes landed on Blake. "This is who you replaced me with? I thought you'd have more…_ taste_," he hissed, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Blake," I whimpered as I pushed myself to his side, not willing to let him go.

"This is war," Paul shouted fiercely at all of them.

"You are mine Isabella. _Mine_," Edward growled before pouncing.

Just then, all the other vampires attacked as well. The Pack all phased and met all the vampires halfway. I felt Blake tense beside me, his grip now tighter. I heard Embry shriek in pain and then Quil and all the rest of the Pack followed one by one. I breathed frantically, trying to find the source.

My eyes landed on a boy about 19 years old who had a smile on his lips.

"No one can protect you now," Edward smiled viciously. I looked around and saw all of the wolves on the floor, writhing in pain.

Audi was crying and Jeremy didn't know what to do. He was horror stricken.

My heart was torn to pieces as I watched my family being hurt. "Stop!" I screamed loudly, making all of the vampires screech in pain, including Edward.

The boy's smile faded and his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "My power's not working," I heard him mutter.

I pulled away from Blake's grasp and ran to the wolves. "Bella!" he shouted after me. I met Edward's eyes and ran faster, not allowing him to catch me.

"Jake! Sam! You guys have to get up! Please!" I begged as I reached them. Hearing my voice, they each started to get up, immediately attacking the vampires.

I knew Edward realized what was happening. Though not a vampire, I had put forward a shield on the wolves. His plan has failed.

Our eyes met again and I knew exactly what he was going to do.

My eyes widened and I tried to run towards Blake. "NO!" I shrieked in fear.

The wolves were too occupied to help. They each had a match of their own.

My heart stopped as I watched Blake's near death before my eyes. I fell onto the ground, clenching my eyes shut. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I heard the collision of two frozen bodies. I willed myself to open my eyes and saw that Blake was alright. He stood, shocked. I couldn't think straight. I cried and ran to his arms.

He wrapped himself around me as tight as he could and breathed my scent. "What the fucking hell?" he whispered. Even at that moment, I was able to chuckle before crushing our lips together.

"I love you so damn much," I murmured.

"Explain all this to me later," he rested our foreheads against each other.

"I promise," I assured.

"What had happened to you?" I heard Alice's anguished cry. "You're no longer the brother I once knew." She had Edward pinned underneath her, and he was struggling under her grip.

"Fucking shit Bella," Audi breathed before crushing me to her chest.

"Wolves? Vampires? You're kidding me right?" Jeremy said hysterically.

"Let me go Alice!" Edward cried out.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized and clenched her eyes shut. "Jasper!" she shrieked.

"Close your eyes," I told them.

"What?" they asked in confusion.

"Just do it," I ordered before shutting my own. I heard the sound of a loud crack and knew that _he_ was gone.

I don't know how long it lasted.

Hours.

Minutes.

Seconds.

But when I opened my eyes, the first thing my eyes landed on was the huge fire before me.

"Are you guys alright?" Jake asked worriedly as he and the rest of the Pack ran towards us.

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" Jeremy shot at all of them. Jake went ahead and told him everything.

"Bella?" Blake's voice knocked me out of my stupor. I met his eyes and started crying.

"You could've died," I whimpered as I wrapped myself around him.

"I'm fine, see? Never better," he tried to assure me.

"You should have never been a part of this world. It was just supposed to be you and me. Human. Together," I sobbed shamelessly on him.

He laid his head on my shoulder and stroked my hair in comfort. "It's alright, Bella. I'm not going to leave you. I'm still here," he promised. I nodded but didn't stop crying.

"May I?" Alice's soft voice asked.

"Sure," Blake replied hesitantly. I didn't want to let go but decided on doing so anyways.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she apologized quickly. "He's gone now. He can't threaten you anymore," she vowed.

"What about the Volturi?" I sniffed.

"You're safe. They were never informed of anything," she assured.

"Thank you," I told her sincerely, hugging her. "If it weren't for you, Blake would be dead. I wouldn't have survived without him," I whispered.

"I want you to be happy Bella. You deserve that much," she murmured against my hair.

"Thank you," I said once again.

"You don't have to worry about Rosalie anymore either. We've set her straight," she added.

I pulled away from her and gave her a genuine smile, which she returned happily. Jeremy's angered tone pulled me away from Alice.

"So let me get this straight, Bella's crazy vampire ex-boyfriend wanted to kill Blake for taking away Bella and you guys are wolves, whom Bella had asked to protect us?" Jeremy yelled.

"Yeah," Sam rubbed his neck nervously.

"Holy fucking shit Bella! And all this time I thought you lived one hell of a boring life," Jeremy pointed to me accusingly.

"Damn it Jeremy. Shut up," Audi thumped his chest. He grinned sheepishly.

"I can never thank you guys enough," I told the whole Pack.

"We haven't had that kind of action in over a year. We should be thanking you," Quil smiled at me.

"We got your back Bells," Jake added.

"And…. no matter how much I used to hate you, I guess you're alright," Paul smirked at me. I blushed and turned away from him.

"I told you we'd be alright," Audi added in an 'I told you so' voice.

"Who knew you would be correct?" I joked, taking her into my arms. "You're the best," I breathed out.

"I'm still pretty left out," Blake said irritably. I pulled away from Audi and grabbed onto Blake's hands, explaining the whole thing to him.

"Wow," his eyes were wide when I finished explaining.

"I know," I sighed.

"No," he shook his head with a grin. I looked at him in confusion. "I mean 'Wow,' first you fall in love with a vampire and then you unintentionally sic him on your rockstar boyfriend? You've got a tough life," he laughed. _Wait, what?_

"So you're not angry?" I asked shyly.

"Angry? Why the hell would I be angry? I'm glad that you're safe, that we're all safe. Wolves and vampires don't mean anything. Nothing's going to stop me from loving you Isabella Swan," he promised, pulling me to him. Tears were already forming in my eyes at his declaration.

"I don't deserve you," I whined in his touch.

"Well, I sure as hell don't deserve you either. We make a perfect couple," he grinned, flashing me his teeth.

"Dork," I muttered against his chest.

"This sure was one helluva road trip," Audi commented.

_I couldn't agree more._

**So? How was it?**

**I'm going to admit, this obviously isn't one of my best works. I mean, come on, the whole fight scene lasted 357 words. That's crazy! I honestly don't like how it turned out, but hey, if you like it, I'm not going to dissuade you :)**

**Remember, ONE CHAPTER LEFT! That's all that's left to this story. So don't give up now!**

**With my 'soul searching,' I have also been working on another story. Jacob/Bella baby! If you want to check out the teaser and the banner for it go here: **http(:/)teamjacobrulez(.)webs(.)com/keepholdingon(.)htm

**Tell me if you like what you've read so far. I'm eight chapters into it right now, so keep on look out for it!**

**Also, don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**


	31. Epilogue

Chapter 29: Epilogue

**Bella POV**

"Blake! Honey, are you okay?" I asked as I rushed into our living room. His butt was flat on the floor and was rubbing his head like he had bumped it on something. I was immediately at his side, looking for any damages.

"I'm good. Well, at least now we know I'm not a handyman," he joked, pointing up the ceiling fan above us.

"I don't get why you insist on doing it yourself. Just go hire someone already," I rolled my eyes as I helped him up.

"I love how you have so much faith in me," he replied sarcastically. I threw him a grin and a peck on the lips.

"You know it," I chuckled.

"Where's Jan?" he asked me.

"Sleeping," I stated simply, "He got home late from the party last night. He's been sleeping for twelve hours straight."

"I should lay the rules in thicker next time," he pondered.

"Yeah. That'll happen," I snorted with a small smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked in mock offence.

"Just as Audrie's a mommy's girl, Jan's a daddy's boy," I gave him a playful nudge, "Even just one pout makes you putty in his hands."

"That's not true!" he defended quickly.

"Yes. It is," I bumped hips with him. "To think that a fifteen year old boy can't pull a puppy dog face, oh, how wrong we were," I laughed silently to myself.

"Well, he does pull a pretty good job of it," he finally agreed, pulling me to his side.

"See? You admit it. You are putty in his hands," I joked, interlacing our hands together.

"Same goes with you and Audrie," he contradicted.

"Exactly," I smiled. "And I think it's about time you wake him up, _Daddy_," I grinned at him. He glared at me playfully and trudged up the stairs to get our son.

After the fight against Edward, the four of us – Jeremy, Blake, Audi, and me – had stayed in La Push for the duration of our original plan. We stayed for the rest of the weekend and got closer to the Pack than I had ever been. It was really nice.

Even Leah, who had hated my guts in the beginning, warmed up to me enough to actually stop glaring at me all the time. I met up with Angela as well and introduced her to everyone. Jake landed his eyes on her and BAM! Imprint. I couldn't have been any happier for him. He finally found the one he was meant to be with.

We had a very emotional departure but we needed to go back. The four of us finished college, not realizing how fast four years could go by. Blake still kept in the music business and was being paid a lot. He wrote songs for a bunch of famous singers. He continues to do the same thing today.

He and I also proceeded to capture our dream. Once we graduated, we looked into buildings for rent and started the restaurant we had talked about. _La Bella Stone._ Ironic, ain't it? We named it that because it meant "the Beautiful Stone." Apparently according to Audi, _Bella Italia_ was already taken. _Like I didn't already know that._

After a complete five years of dating, he asked me to marry him. I remember the day so clearly.

"_So, everything's finally coming into place," Blake said as he tangled his fingers into mine._

_I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed. "Yeah," I replied happily._

"_I mean, everything we talked about is actually happening. We finished college. We've started our own restaurant. Do you want to know the only thing missing from our future?" he asked me._

"_The baby," I chuckled._

_His grip on my hand tightened. "Yeah, well there's that and…." he drifted off, looking into the far distance. I finally caught on to what he was saying._

"_And the marriage," I finished his sentence, nearly choking up my own words._

"_Bella, I – " he cut himself short and began to kneel on one knee. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. He hadn't let go of my hand._

"_Blake…." I trailed off as I pushed the tears back in._

"_I love you Bella Swan. I don't care what kind of past you've had. Werewolves and vampires be damned if I can spend the rest of my life with you. I promised you so many things of the future and I intend to keep those promises. I want to share my life with you, keep you safe, comfort you in your greatest time of need, wake up every day and see your face first thing, witness you walking around barefoot with your stomach swollen with our child, and I want to see you wearing the wedding ring I'm to give you on our wedding day. So please, say that you'll marry me," he declared with nothing but pure love, devotion, and sincerity in his voice._

_I found myself speechless at his declaration. The only thing I could think of doing was crashing our lips together in a silent 'yes.'_

"_Yes," I whispered against his lips._

"_I love you Bells," he murmured._

"_I love you too"_

I conceived our first child about a year after our marriage. Our first born is Jan Charles Stone. We named him after Blake's parents: Jane and Andrew and also my dad. He's fifteen years old now, turning 16 in six more months. Our second kid is Audrie Remy Stone. We named her after Audi and 'Remy' comes from my mom's name, Renee, and Jeremy combined. She's only a year younger than Jan and is therefore fourteen.

Speaking of, Audi and Jeremy got married a couple of months before Jan was born. They have two kids: Jacy, who's also fifteen – but is a few months younger than Jan – and Ajah who's only ten.

"Dad! You're too loud," I heard Jan's groan from upstairs.

"You didn't drink, right?" Blake asked.

"No! I didn't and I won't drink until I'm legal," Jan replied quickly.

"Well then, it's not like you have a hangover or something. Get up," I heard Blake order. I couldn't help but giggle at my two boys' playful banter.

Audrie came around the corner of the kitchen and kissed my cheek. "Jan's being lazy again?" she asked with a small yawn.

"Your brother came home late last night," I told her. She nodded her head in understanding. She looked up the stairs cautiously and then pounced on me from my stature on the couch. I jumped slightly in surprise but relaxed quickly as she got comfortable next to me.

"Don't tell Jan that I told you, okay?" she asked in a hushed tone. _Great, now I need to hear this._

"I promise," I smiled at her.

"He's seeing some girl named Kaylie in school. I always see them together and whenever I do, they're holding hands. My best bet is that she was at the party last night and he just couldn't pull himself away from her," she rolled her eyes dramatically, as if to prove a point.

"You, my daughter, are very bad," I tisked playfully with a grin.

"Well, I needed to find some sort of blackmail to use against him someday," she shrugged her shoulders with indifference.

"Do you think they're serious?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. It's probably just puppy love at the moment. I mean, come on, Jan is only a sophomore," she pointed out.

"True," I mused. We both began to hear two loud footsteps down the stairs.

"They're coming," she squeaked. "We never had this conversation," she told me.

"What conversation?" I asked her innocently. She grinned at me and placed another kiss on my cheek before bouncing back into the kitchen. "Someone finally woke up," I laughed seeing Jan's distraught expression.

"It's nice to know you care so much about how much sleep I get, Mom," he grumbled sarcastically.

"You were sleeping for twelve hours straight, boy. Toughen up," I teased him.

Blake gave me a grin and patted Jan on the back. "Don't worry. She doesn't believe in my handyman skills either," he told him.

"That's because you do suck at tools Dad," Jan pointed out.

"Ha! I told you so," I stuck my tongue out at Blake.

"You guys suck," Blake muttered.

Jan was still squinting, blocking his eyes away from the lights. "How was the party?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"It was fine," he answered in a short, clipped tone.

"It must have been more than fine for you to stay there so late," Blake said, narrowing his eyes slightly. I couldn't help but laugh at his fierce expression. Blake could never be mad at anyone, and seeing expressions like that on his face is very comical. "What?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I grinned at him.

"I don't get you two," Jan said, pulling a chair to sit in on the kitchen bar.

"What's to get?" I asked him.

"You guys are like forty and – " Blake cut him off.

"Thirty-eight and thirty-nine, actually," he interrupted irritably. I tried stifling another laugh.

"Anyways," Jan rolled his eyes, "You two are the most lovey-dovey married couple ever! Aren't people your age supposed to start hating each other?"

"It's because they're _in love_," Audrie chimed from the theater room.

"You'd rather prefer that we're one of those broken families, then?" I asked in confusion, my eyebrows raised up in question.

"No," he defended quickly. "It's just – I don't know. You're relationship…. _Our_ relationships just seem surreal, you know?" he stated.

"Who'd ever want to give me up anyways?" Blake asked cockily. "I mean, come on! I'm Blake Stone," he grinned smugly.

"Yeah, and I'm Jan Stone!" Jan retorted with a small smirk. "You know Dad, because of your reputation, every single girl out there wants me," he wiggled his eyebrows in suggestion.

Audrie finally came in to join us. "Oh really?" she asked with grin.

"You know, I was like that too," Blake nodded in agreement. I playfully slapped his chest. "Ow!" he mocked hurt.

"Shut up, Blake. It seemed to me that even with all those girls out there, you only got your eyes for me," I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Yup, you're my one and only," he smiled lovingly.

"Psh, you're crazy," Jan commented. "I'd never stick to just _one_ girl," he crinkled his nose in distaste.

"Yeah, that's what I said too and look at where I am now," Blake snickered.

"Is that so?" Audrie asked Jan with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Shut up," he commanded her quickly.

"I don't have to if I don't want to," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hmm, really? Now, what about that Eli kid?" Jan counterattacked with a smirk.

I think Blake choked on his own spit because he started coughing. "Eli?" he sputtered.

Audrie blushed under her dad's questioning gaze, a trait she received from none other than me.

"Oh be quiet Jan. Eli's my best friend. You of all people know that," she rolled her eyes, saving herself from more embarrassment.

"Best friends hug and kiss each other on the cheeks?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uhh, duh? I do that with my girl friends all the time, stupid," she sneered at him. "What about Kaylie?" she snapped back at him, disregarding our secret silence earlier.

Blake and I could do nothing but watch our two kids banter back and forth. Honestly, sometimes they were better than TV.

"She's my friend," he lied forcefully.

"Really? Because it didn't seem like that to me when you guys were making out in the back of the bleachers," she finished, sporting a triumphant smile on her face. Jan's jaw dropped and he stared at her in utter shock.

"H-how d-did – " he stuttered.

"Oh-kay!" I said, trying to break away they're tension. "At least we got that out in the way, right? Jan _finally_ has a girlfriend and Audrie is clearly on the road of getting a boyfriend. Case closed," I announced.

"Mom!" they both whined.

"What? I'm just trying to point out the obvious," I shrugged.

"Good job," Blake grinned, giving Jan a pat on the back. I shook my head. Of course, that's how he would react.

"Just use protection, okay?" I told him with a smirk, clearly meaning to embarrass him.

"Oh my god! I don't want to hear this," he plugged his ears quickly and trudged up back into his room. Blake and I burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding. You're not having sex until you graduate college!" I added loudly up the stairs. I heard his loud groan and then the slam of his bedroom door.

This time, Blake's eyes hardened but I could tell that he really meant it. "Audrie, you can never see this Eli ever again, okay?" he ordered her.

"This is so unfair! Why can't I see him but Jan is free to make out with his girlfriend at any time! We're not ever together," she protested.

"Honey, you are being unfair," I pointed out.

"He's only my friend," Audrie added with a pout. _Great, there goes that pout._

"Yeah, Blake," I pleaded, "Besides, I've met him before. He's a very decent boy." He let out a small grunt.

"Fine," he mumbled, defeated. Audrie flashed me a grin and then skipped her way up to her room. Once she left, he turned towards me in a grimace. "I can't believe you just got me to agree to let Audrie date that Eli boy in the future," he said to me in disbelief.

"You know you love me," I smiled at him, looking up to peck his lips.

"I do," he replied back huskily as he greedily returned the kiss. "Age has done you well, dear," he added, his lips curving against my own.

"Same goes with you," I grinned back.

"Gross!" we both heard Jan and Audrie moan from the bottom of the stairs. Apparently, they had gotten over their issues and came down to apologize when they saw Blake and I kissing.

"Shut up," Blake muttered against my lips.

I could only smile.

**WHOO! OHH YEAH!**

**How did you guys like it? Did it meet your expectations?**

**Like I always say, to the end of a story comes the start of a new one. On my ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY here on Fanfiction, I will be officially publishing my new Jacob/Bella story, KEEP HOLDING ON! The date is set: OCTOBER 7, 2010. Come and help me celebrate it by being one of the very FIRSTS to REVIEW my new story!**

**For the very last time in this story, I'm going to ask you to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thank you to every single one of you who followed me this story all these months! None of you ever lingered even when I started having problems with my writing and the story itself. I am forever indebted to your ever lasting support!**

**P.S. There will be OUTTAKES that I'm going to continue to update, so look out for those!**

**P.S.S. Remember when I said that this wasn't how I intended the story to go? Well, I've decided that I MAY post up an Alternate Ending to this story. It's going to pick up where Bella is supposed to leave Blake. I'm going to post it up as completely new story so I wouldn't be updating it on here. Look out for that too!**

**Now, here's a sneak peak to my up and coming story, Keep Holding On!**

SUMMARY: He had helped her move on. He had taught her to love again. He had been the one to fix her broken heart. But now, he is going to be the one to tear her apart.

I gulped. _He can't possibly know about the Cullens. He can't._ "I don't know what you're talking about," I defended quickly.

"Cut the crap, Bella. I know that you know what they are. Stop trying to defend them! He left you. He's not coming back. He doesn't want you anymore," he spat in my face.

I couldn't breathe. Everything was catching up to me. I clutched at my chest and gasped for air. Wrapping my left arm around my stomach, I closed my eyes and tried to relieve myself of the anger I was feeling.

"I know that," I whispered. "It sure doesn't seem like you want me either, so why the hell would you care?" I yelled at him.

"Don't. Do. That," he growled out each word. _Growled?_

"Do what?" I snapped.

"Your arm. Don't wrap it around your stomach like tha – " he was cut off mid-sentence as his eyes zeroed in on my arm. He pried my left arm off of my stomach and stared furiously at it. "What the hell have you been doing to yourself?" he hissed. My eyes widened. I had forgotten to wear a jacket over my tanktop.

I felt ashamed. I tried to jerk my arm from his grasp but he kept it in place. The tears in my eyes finally escaped. "I cut myself every time I think about how I'm not wanted. It feels good to know that I can still feel pain, even in my numbest state. I hope you're proud of yourself Jake. I do this because of you," I whispered callously at him.

"Don't tell me that," he choked out. _The fuck I won't!_

"But it's true! You promised me you were going to wait for me. I told you I was almost there. Have you already gotten tired of waiting for me? I hurt myself in memory of you. I love you! Can't you see that?" I shouted back.

**I hope you like it! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
